Rebirth of the Justice League
by KaliAnn
Summary: Twenty years ago, the Justice League disbanded. Now, its time for ten kids to learn the truth about their destiny and save not only their parents lives, but prevent the destruction of their reality as they know it. The new Justice League in action!
1. Games Begin

In space the Earth hung glittering like a precious gem in all its natural glory. A white mass of light appeared out of nowhere and enveloped the planet. The lights were invisible to the people of Earth, but they all of sudden felt a great sense of righteousness sweep through them. For a single moment hope seem to shine on this world. The lights came together and formed a ball of pulsating energy and descended towards the East Coast. The ball of light landed in the center of Gotham Park and shifted into the form of a young girl. She was Star, a member of the race known as Entities and she had come a long way to inspect Earth.

So far what she had discovered wasn't encourageble. When she had merged with the planet she felt it cry out in pain from all the pollution, wars, and disease that were plaguing it. Everything that could be considered evil was present here and in high concentration. The people of Earth had lost their way in the big scheme of things. She focused her powers and let her mind drift from person to person. She could feel the hopelessness and despair many felt around the world. The governments of the planets were falling apart, crime rate was higher all of the world, and the human race was at odds more and more with one another and refusing to settle their own problems let alone the ones with alien worlds. "Things have really fallen apart in the twenty years I have been gone." Star said softly as she began strolling through the park. Time flowed differently for her. For humans two decades may seem like a long time but for her they had passed in the blink of an eye.

She saw a mugger trying to steal a women's purse. As he passed her she made a small gesture with her hand and suddenly the thief was stopped by an invisible force field. The police arrived and she smiled. "At least some humans are still dedicated to fighting for their planet. But I fear that the evil in this world has grown too much and is too strong. If something isn't done soon the planet is doomed." Star said to herself as she continued her walk.

She finally reached her destination. A secluded clearing in the park with an old oak tree in the middle of it surrounded by a group of maple trees. She held out her hand palm flat and from there ten bubbles of light appeared. Each bubble contained the image of a child. She looked at them one by one and smiled. Twenty years ago the League had disbanded and the world fell into chaos. These ten kids were the Earth's not to mention their realities only salvation if only they were ready. All their lives she had been there guiding them, protecting them, encouraging them. But she had never directly interfered with their lives as it was forbidden. They must each willingly do what she hoped they do. With a wave of her hand the images disappeared. Almost all the pieces were in place. Soon it would begin.

"I sense that you are near by sister Nova. Why not start our little game." Star thought her voice echoing everywhere.

"Everything is set up. The game board is ready, we each have our pieces, and both of us knows what's at stake. The future of this reality continuous existence and the consequences of the actions from either side winning and losing the game. I hope that you remember the rules and don't try to bend or break them for your own reasons." Nova thought back to her. Although she hadn't chosen to take a corporal form her presence filled the area.

"Rest assured I will play fair and see that you do as well. Just make sure that your pieces are ready to play in the final round seeing as I have to get my team there." Star replied steadily.

"It's not my fault my time table was faster then yours. Its time to see if everything you've been planning for the last twenty years comes to labor. I hope that your pieces understand and our prepared for all of this. Meeting you, discovering their true destiny, and finally battling it out for the ultimate victory. They aren't even a real team yet. How do you even know they will play? Are you willing to risk everything on the sake of a vision you saw?" Nova asked.

" I am Nova. They are ready for this there's no doubt about it. All their lives they have been prepared for this challenge whether they realize it our not. I have never been wrong about a person and I don't intend to start now. These ten children are the most dedicated and worthy people I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. No other team deserves this honor as much as they do. They will play and I believe that they will exceed not only my expectations, but also yours. So sit tight. The game is about to begin." Star said ending her conversation with her sister.

She reproduced the globes of light and was waiting anxiously for the right moment so that she may begin. When the final piece was found she would activate her powers and in turn the children would be transferred to the playing field. She hoped they wouldn't hate her too much for this.

In the middle of old Gotham the Batmobile was circling around the old buildings. Wayne Enterprise had purchased the entire historical district and was in the middle of renovations. But some punks were vandalizing the place at night. Bruce wanted the two of them to check it out and put a stop to it.

"I don't believe this. I had to cancel another date with Dana because of this. This isn't fair. Where does he get off telling us what we can and can't do? Its not like he's our father." Batman muttered angrily as he ran a scan over the area.

"Bruce has his reasons Terry. I know that he may seem rough and unemotional at times but you got to accept that's who he is. He just orders us around like this because he cares. Where like family to him and he doesn't want to lose that. He doesn't want to take the place of our father okay? I'm sure that Dana understands why you've been so busy lately. Besides you're not the only one missing out on something. I was suppose to be taking part in a gymnastic Exbo tonight, but I had to cancel at the last minute. You don't think I'm not disappointed? Well I guess it comes with being Batgirl. I'm detecting no usual heat signatures. Maybe we should do a fly by and check out the area on foot see what it turns up." Batgirl suggested.

"Good idea. I'll have the Batmobile on stand by incase we need its help. Hey Wayne you alive tonight?" Batman asked pressing his communicator link.

"Very funny you two. What's your status? Have you found the saboteurs?" Bruce asked. Ace was lying down on the floor next to his master. Both of them were anxious to her what the twins discovered.

"No we haven't discovered anything yet Bruce. Where going in for a closer look. Don't worry will make sure to be careful and will keep in contact at all times. Batgirl out."

The two of them descend down from the skies and split up and began searching the area for possible clues that could lead them to their suspects. After fifteen minutes of searching they were getting frustrated. There seemed to be nothing here that would indicate what was going on. "I'm ready to turn it in. We've got homework to do and there still might be time to go do our stuff if we hurry. You want to call it a night?" Batman asked her.

"Five more minutes Batman. Lets make one last sweep then will call it a night. I'm sure Bruce can't object to that. Your near the theater go check it out. I'll meet you there in three." Batgirl replied.

Sighing loudly he began searching through the alleyways. "Is every place in Gotham treated like a garbage dump? Hey what's this?" Batman asked as he picked up something shining. He began to inspect it carefully. It was a necklace of some sort. The chain seemed to be made out of pure gold but it felt very light. Hanging on the chain was blue pointy crystal of some unknown substance. (Think of Disney Atlantics crystals and you got it.) Batgirl arrived and he showed it to her. As he turned the crystal over he saw that it had the old symbol for Batman on it.

"Hey Bruce turn on your vid link for a sec. I found something unusual in the alley by the theater. It seems to be a necklace of some sort. It has a blue crystal with your symbol on it. I'm going to put it on." Batman said over the link.

Something about that description sounded awfully familiar to him. Suddenly he knew what that necklace was and what it meant. "Terry no! Don't put on the necklace!" Bruce shouted frantically, but all he was getting was static.

Batman slipped the necklace around him. It felt strange to wear it put the feeling quickly passed. Suddenly the crystal began glowing bright blue. A blue light shot out from the tip and hit Batgirl's heart. Suddenly she was wearing an identical necklace. Both were incased in a bright blue light. They screamed loudly as they vanished from sight.

Meanwhile across town in her apartment Max Gibson was working on her new computer program. She was trying to design a search engine that could interact with alien computer systems, but with little luck. She shivered in the night air. Ever since she had been partially spliced she had been more susceptible to the cold. She got up off her bed and strolled over to close the window. Suddenly she felt very dizzy and she collapsed to the floor. She glowed bright blue for a second and a ball of light came out of her body. It hovered over her for a second then vanished.

In New York City Athena was having a heated conversation with the landlady of her building. "What do you mean I have one week to vacate the property? This penthouse has been paid for by my father I own it. You've never had any complaints against me before. So what's the problem?" she demanded

"I'm sorry Ms. Themyscira, but the apartment has failed in both safety and health inspection. The people from the construction company are coming in a week to tear this place down. You have to vacate immediately. I'm sure that you and your bird can find a place near your school. Now good night." The landlady said saying goodbye.

Athena stormed into her living room and fell on top of the sofa. "What am I suppose to do? I've never had to find myself a place to stay or anything else like that before. Father already planned and paid for everything. With the first quarter almost up at school I don't have time to find another place!" Athena screamed into the pillow.

Suddenly she heard a screech and removed the pillow from her face. Ulysses had landed on her crystal coffee table with a small parcel attached to his leg. She undid the bag and opened it up. Out fell her mother's crystal necklace. She was surprised. She had never seen her mother take this off. It was like it was a part of her. There was note. It read: Dear Athena. I thought that you might need this crystal to help guide you on your journey. Whenever you hold it think of me and I'll be there with you. Love Mother." Shrugging her shoulders she slipped on the necklace. The instant it was around her neck she started to glow bright blue. "No what's happening to me?" she screamed as she vanished from sight.

Lucas was playing one on one against Carol. Lucas had the ball and was trying to get around Carol so he could score, but she wasn't letting him through. He faked right, and then left made for right but continued past her on the left and dunked the ball. "I win! Oh man you should of seen your face when I got past you." Lucas crowed.

Carol toweled herself off and took off her sweatbands. "That was a great game. You're seriously improving. Hey what's that? I've never seen you wearing jewelry before." She commented.

Lucas looked down at his necklace. "Its my Dad's. He just gave it to me this morning. It's weird because he always wears it even when he's sleeping. Mom says it was a gift from a special friend. He said it was my turn to wear it. Look I'm going to stay a little longer and work on my jump shot. I'll see you tomorrow." Carol nodded and hopped on her bike. She didn't see the flash of blue light or hear Lucas cry out as he vanished from sight.

Clark was trying to finish his article for the Daily Planet, but the pounding music from the guest bedroom was distracting him. Wondering what in the world Kara could be up to in there he strolled into the room and his jaw dropped. Kara was painting a mural on the ceiling. "Kara El what do you think your doing?" Clark asked in disbelief.

"Oh what sorry Dad. I was just using the guest bedroom as my art studio. I saw how drape it was in hear so I decided to fix it up. I hope you're not mad." Kara said landing on the floor. Putting down her paintbrushes she looked at him. "What? You said we needed to paint this room?"

"This isn't what I meant. Kara your seventeen years old not seven! Your suppose to be more responsible than this. That's why I gave you that crystal necklace. It's very important to me and I want you to take care of it while your mother and our out tonight." Clark told her as she past him to go clean up in the bathroom.

"Yeah like he really thinks I'm not responsible enough to take care of some dumb necklace. What is so important about this thing anyways? It doesn't look that important to me." Kara muttered. She soon found out how important it was when she disappeared in a flash of light. Clark had seen it and knew that it must be time. "Be careful Kara."

Up in the Watchtower the J'onns were busy repairing some of the old systems. The Watchtower hadn't been updated in years and was in real need of repairs. J'onn was outside fixing the satellite relay system while Marsha was tinkering with the generator trying to make sure they had enough power to stay afloat. J'osse was running diagnostics on computers, but was having trouble concentrating.

"Why do I have to be doing this? I mean I could be working on my newest invention or studying comets, but no I'm repair an outdate space station. At least I have Father's crystal so I don't feel lonely." J'osse said as he finished running his diagnostics. He turned to give his mother his report as she exited the elevator when he felt himself disappearing. He let out a psychic cry, but it was unheard.

In Central City Wally were telling the members of the cross-country team that practice was over and they should all head home. Both Gordon and him were putting the equipment they used away. "That was some practice. You did well today. I hope you continue with the good work."

"Yeah thanks for the encouragement Dad. Can I go home now? I have homework to do and other stuff. You can handle doing this stuff without me." Gordon said. His dad agreed and he took off for home. As he ran he couldn't help but feel the simple joy it brought him. No one saw him faded away as he ran.

Shania was just getting off from her volunteer job at the hospital. She was a candy striper and worked very hard. "There you go Mrs. Johnson. I hope you're comfortable. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Take good care of yourself child. Have a good evening and that's a pretty necklace." Mrs. Johnson replied.

"I will be careful. You just take care of yourself and I'm glad that you like the necklace." Shania said as she left the hospital. Once she rounded the corner and saw that no one was there she sprouted her wings and flew home.

"This was a great day. I can't believe that nothing went wrong today. I love volunteering at hospitals and stuff like that. It helps prepare for me for one day when I have to go and save Thanagar. Hey what in the world? No!" Shania screamed as she was engulfed in a blue light that took her away.

Deep below the ocean waves in the city of Atlantics Princess Marina was asleep in her bedroom. It had been a long hard day dealing with Reef's project, talking with her parents, and a lot of other stuff. Now she was just trying to rest. Then just like all the others she glowed blue. But instead of disappearing her body remained while a white ball of light rose up out of her body and vanished without a trace.

Then ten teenagers screamed as they were thrown through a loop through a swirling vortex of color. As they went images filled their mind. Past events dealing with their own history that of their parents and people they didn't know. It was like they were experiencing all of time at the same time. Finally they world stopped spinning around them and they were each deposited uncermonesly in the past. They were knocked out by the fall.

Meanwhile in the future Star stared up in the sky. Her arms dropped down to her side. She had made her first move of the game and was staring intently at the board waiting to see what was next. She hoped that her team would survive all of the dangers that were coming their way. "The game has begun. I hope that everything works out in the end." Star whispered. Without so much as saying a word she simply faded away leaving the clearing as it once was.


	2. Trust and friendship

Batman was the first to come to. He held his head in his hand for a second to get the world to stop spinning. He blinked twice to make sure his eyes were seeing right. He was no longer in some dark alley. He was in a large warehouse filled with crates, machinery, and other things all over the place. The moonlight drifted in from the skylight. He pressed the button on his cowl trying to make contact. "Wayne you hear me? Wayne come in. Batgirl can you hear me? Terra come in!" He said frantically. He got nothing but static. He looked down around his neck where the necklace was. Whatever this thing was it was responsible for his current situation. He tried to forcefully remove it, but it wouldn't budge. Also when he tried to remove it the strangest feelings came over him. Like he couldn't be apart from the necklace.

He began walking around trying to figure out where he was. He didn't notice the shadow on top of the crates till it was on top of him. Somebody drove him straight into the ground then picked him up and tossed him halfway cross the room. "You will pay for this you foul demon! I don't know why you brought me here to this place, but I intended to find out!" A girl in Amazon armor shouted as she flew straight at him. Batman braced himself for impact.

Over two rows another pair was fighting. Batgirl had materlized next to a bunch of antique computers (at least they were antique to her.) She was trying to get her bearings when someone tried to smash her face into the computer. Luckily she jetted up out of the way and landed behind her opponent. Her opponent was wearing a pink a green costume with an S decal on it. Both girls rushed each other trying to overpower one another. "Your pretty strong you know that?" Batgirl asked.

"Yeah, trouble is I'm stronger than you are." Supergirl said pushing her backwards. Batgirl fell into a pile of crates. She burst free of her prison and glared at her. "Now its personal!"

Farther down the rows two shimmering balls of light had appeared. Each was the size of a tennis ball. One was aqua colored the other was blue and black. Faint whispers could be heard coming from the two orbs. Each shot off miniature sparks. One of different colors the other water. They whirlered around one another bashing into one another both clearly trying to get an advantage."

On the other side of the building two boys were battling it out. One was in the air and shooting emerald green energy from his palms trying to capture a blur that was Flashboy. "Your to slow. You can't catch me. I'm way faster than you are." Flashboy mocked

"Don't bet your life on it. I've played against much weaker odds. I don't have to be as fast as you just outsmart you!" Green Lantern J. informed him. With that said he sweep his hands outward causing Flashboy to trip over the waves of green energy. He floated down to him. "Ready to give up?" He got a punch in the nose for his answer. The fight was still on.

In the air above the other battles two beings flew. In the darkness you could only make out the outline. One looked to be that of a teenage girl with wings. The other was that of an alien wearing a cape. Both circled one another waiting for an opening. The alien boy made the first move shifting into the form of a flying serpent he lunged at the girl. She was ready for him. She brought up her bo staff and pushed against his neck. She then flung him away. "I hate fighting. I rather talk piece. But I will defend myself!" Hawklady yelled at her opponent as he swung around for another charge.

Meanwhile Batman was doing his best to avoid being killed. He high kicked his opponent, but she caught his boot and flipped him. Halfway through the flip he launched two Batarangs at her, which she deflected with her bracelets. Switching to camouflage mode he went invisible. "Were are you? Are you to cowardly to face me?" Wonder girl demand as she cautiously explored the row. Her training as an Amazon had prepared her for any situation. Every situation except the one she was currently in. Suddenly she heard a noise behind her and swung knocking the bolo of course. Batman became visible once more. "Not bad, not bad at all. Still I can't let you hurt me seeing as I don't know what's going on."

"Lies! I don't know who you are or where I am, but I do know this. I will defeat you and then you will answer my questions. Pity you are such an honorable warrior." Wonder girl said taking to the air for her next assault.

Batgirl was giving the gymnastic performance of her life. She was doing everything in her power to avoid being hit by Supergirl's heat rays. She triple somersaulted then handspring on top of a crate where she front flipped into the air and flung several batarangs at her. Supergirl maneuvered out of the way of all, but one and it just bounced off of her. "Your powerful I'll admit that, but I won't give up." Batgirl said.

"Then neither will I. You may possess a lot of high tech weapons and exceptional gymnastic skills, but it won't save you from me!" Supergirl said using her super breath to blow her into the next row of crates.

The battle between the two orbs seemed to have become more organized. The aqua one was stumbling backwards letting loose what appeared to be sonic waves. The blue and black one surrounded itself in a soundproof barrier. Both fighters were coming dangerously close to where Batman and Wonder Girl were fighting.

Flashboy was spinning around at super fast speeds causing a tornado to form. He sent it at his oppunent who created his own tornado with his powers and the two canceled each other out. Flashboy accelerated to tops speeds and slammed into Green Lantern J. causing both of them to crash through the machinery and crates.

In the air Hawklady soared using her supiuor hearing and sight to help her avoid Martian Boyhunter's attacks. She charged her bo staff and flew back at him letting loose a monstrous jolt of electricity. He fell towards the ground and she swooped down to catch him.

Wonder Girl had just managed to lasso Batman when all the other teams came crashing down around them. She instinctively yanked on the rope as she fell so in the process he landed right next to her. The moon chose that moment to brighten up the area. Batman gasped as he saw the face of young, teenage girl in front of him. Slipping free he surveyed the area and saw that there where eight people beside him there. Then his suit picked up two more voices and he saw two balls of light. They had grown to the size of a softball. He recognized one of the voices belonging to his friend Max, but the other was not familiar.

The others all got up and were ready to continue fighting when Batman held up his hands. "Wow everyone just chill for a moment. Look I know that were all confused and angry right now. But I think the best thing for us to do right now is to sit down and talk with one another and see if we can figure out what's going."

"Why should we trust you? We don't even know who you are." Supergirl pointed out.

"I sense nothing evil from you. You seem to be an honest person." Martian Boyhunter said.

"We all are in the same situation. Maybe we should trust one another. What choice do we have?" Wonder Girl said.

"I believe that peace is preferable to fighting. Battling each other got us no were except to show us that were each formable opponents. So I believe that talking and showing complete trust with one another is our only option." Hawklady said.

"Besides maybe we can get some answers and figure out why I'm like this." Aquagirl said.

Flashboy dashed out and returned a minute later with some seats for everyone. They formed a circle around each other. Glancing at one another nervously they waited for someone to go first.

Batman was the first to go. He stated his name, city of origin, and age. Then he took off his mask and showed them who he really was. One by one they each shared information about one another trying to learn more about each other. They discovered that they each had a lot in common. All of them were from the year 2039, all of them seventeen, each of them was connected to a superhero who had been in the Justice League, and they all wore crystal necklaces. All of them had issues with their parents. In fact they began to see each other as friends then enemies.

They all looked at one another in amazement. What was going on here? Glancing at one another for answers was impossible. Shania looked at J'osse who was studying her intensely. "Are you an angel?" he asked softly. Shania smiled at him. "No, I'm a Thanagerian. Are you an elf?" He shook his head. "Martian."

"If you two are done joking we need to figure out what's going on. Especially with Max and Marina here. Why did the rest of all come here in our bodies and they only came here as balls of light? More to the point why is Max here, she has no powers." Terra stated as she ran a hand through her hair.

"You know in Amazonian mythology Marina and Max would be considered disembodied souls. I believe that their bodies are safe back at home and in time there souls will fully form into their astral bodies. But I warn you two if anything happens to your souls or your bodies while your separated you could lose your life." Athena said casually.

"That's reassuring to hear. And a little bit disconcerting for Max and me. I mean both of us can still feel our bodies and move like we have them. Its just that you can't see them." Mariana commented in a soft whisper. Her voice was getting a little louder.

"And for the record Terra something strange has happened to me. While I was battling Mariana I was able to produce sparks of energy from my fingers. I also feel different. Like I'm a little older and wiser. Like I have this magical power I never knew about." Max informed her friend

"Its entirely possible you know. I didn't know about my Dad being Green Lantern and look what happen to me. I got my powers and a whole life time of problems." Lucas told her.

"Your awfully quite Shania. What's on your mind?" Gordon asked cautiously.

"Its nothing except, Lucas you said your last name was Stewart correct and that your father's name was John is that right?" she asked. He nodded his head. "I have an older half brother. His name is Rex Stewart and I've never met his father, but I think he said his name was John. Is it possible that we share a sibling?"

"I think it's more than possible. My dad disappears for a few days every month and never tells me where he goes or what's going on. If he was visiting someone I don't know about and was related to me he would want to hide it from me. Just like he hid everything else from me." Lucas told her angrily.

"I take it we all have some sort of parental issues? Even I do working with the old man. He's like a second father to me, but at times he can be to much." Terry said.

"Enough talk guys. We need to figure out where we are and what's going on. I mean known of us except for the twins were wearing our costume and then suddenly we disappear in a flash of light and where wearing our costumes. I've been x-raying the place and I can tell you none of the buildings in the area seem familiar. What I did spot was something strange. It seem to be a newsstand but there hasn't been one of those in years." Kara said evenly.

"Why don't I get us a paper?" Lucas said. Closing his eyes and concentrating hard he let a thin line of green energy trail out of his fingers and under the door. The energy raced across the street and snagged a paper and brought it back under the door and to his hand. "Got it? Neat trick huh? Took me ages to master."

Everyone applauded for him. It had been a neat trick. Kara took the paper in her hands and nearly dropped it in surprise. "Guys this is the Daily Planet! Were in Metropolis, but check out the date."

"Its two weeks before the Thanagerian invasion. But that was over forty years ago. Oh my God we've somehow traveled back through time and space and ended up here." Terry said in astonishment.

"I can't believe it. Those Thanagarians were nothing but trouble. I mean nearly destroying our planet and stuff was beyond mean. There nothing but evil power hungry maniacs." Gordon said snidely.

"Gordon! That was a rude thing to say. Especially with Shania here." J'osse said angrily. He didn't like to see anyone mistreated.

Gordon opened his mouth to apologize, but Shania shook her head. "No don't apologize. I'm glad that you spoke your mind. There are a lot of things about my people that I'm not proud of. One of those things is that I'm not pleased about the obsessive war likeness of my people. There so obsessed with this stupid war with the Gordianions that there hurting innocent people. But I'm different then others of my kind. I believe in religion, peace, and I want to be a doctor not a warrior." She told them.

"Looks like we have all have a lot more about our lives we wish to discuss, but it will have to wait. Right now we have to figure out a way to get home. It seems that these crystals are responsible for our current situation. I would get rid of it, but I think they can help us get home. Besides when I tried to remove it I got these strange feelings." Terry said

"Yeah, I know what you mean Terry. These crystals are very comforting to touch. We shouldn't do anything hasty." Terra replied.

"What we need to is figure out someway to create a tachyon surge. One strong enough to accelerate the chronotrons particles so that we can go home. Its possible these crystals have the power to do so." Max said.

"I don't have a clue about what you just said. It went through one ear and out the other." Gordon said.

"What she said in simplest terms was that in order to get home we have to use an enormous amount of power to move from one time to another. The best power source we have is that of the crystals. But how do we harness that power?" J'osse asked.

"Also we need to create some sort of device that will stabilize the time portal. But where are we going to get the equipment for such an undertaking?" Lucas said bemused.

"More importantly where are we going to stay and how are Max and I are suppose to get around? It gets tiring trying to maneuver without feet and difficult to see where we're going." Marina demanded angrily.

"You know you guys could travel in one of our utility belt compartments. Your small enough to fit in and if were caught it will ensure that no one will discover you two. It might not be the most glamorous way to travel, but it is the safest." Terra suggested. The two balls of light seemed to become agitated at her words but didn't object.

"As for where we can stay I suggest we find some place close by that no one will ask questions. We have to get some clothes. We stick out like a sore thumb in our costumes. Also we can't mess up the time stream. No interference or interaction if it can be avoided." Terry said.

"I agree with him. No point in messing up the time stream so badly that when we get home we've erased half our towns." Athena joked. Everyone glared at her but Gordon cracked a smile. He thought she was hysterical.

They all stood up ready to leave when Kara gestured for them to sit down and be silent. " I heard something. My hearing may not be as good as my father but I definitely hear some kind of craft coming this way." She told them.

"I hear it to and from the sound of its some kind of air craft. There's no water nearby for a water vehicle and we would have recognized a car." Shania pointed out.

"Could be someone coming to investigate what all the commotion was about or it could just as easily be someone looking to cause trouble. Either way it's not good for us." J'osse said evenly.

"Whoever it is we can't risk being caught. We have too much knowledge of the future to fall into the hands of anyone from this time period. Also the more we interact with people the more likely were going to mess something up." Athena summarized.

"There's no way we can get out of here undetected. What should we do?" Terra asked.

"Everyone hide amongst the crates and stay hidden. Will only attack at on my signal if I think were in danger. Otherwise will try to sneak out. J'osse can you keep everyone of us in communication psychically?" Terry demanded. J'osse nodded his head. He couldn't read Shania's mind but he could send her thoughts. "Okay then everyone hide. Max, Marina if it gets to much hide in Terra belt."

The teens hid themselves amongst the crates and computers waiting to see what would happen. Outside the buildings they saw lights and heard the roar of an engine as the craft landed. A few minutes later they heard footsteps approaching and muffled voices. They couldn't hear them quite clearly for some reason. The door opened and in step seven people, but it was to dark to see who they were.

"All I'm saying is that it doesn't take seven of us to investigate a breaking and entering case. I was watching my favorite program!" complained one of them. Someone hit him on the back of his head.

"Would you knock it off? Can't you take the seriously? Where not here just because it's a breaking and entering case." Another voice said. This one was deeper and more authoritive.

"That's right. The sensors detected a temporal anomaly here about twenty minutes ago. Since we have history with such things the police called us to investigate it." A wise voice explained.

"I've been scanning the place with my powers but I haven't detected anyone inside." A powerful male voice said.

"Just because you can't find any trace of someone in here doesn't mean that there isn't someone here." A female voice said.

"That's right. We have to be cautious. We don't know what were dealing with. Once we have whatever it is contained will bring it back to the " a second female voice said.

"Then I suggest we stop talking and start investigating. Spread out and be ready for anything." An emotionless voice said. The other figures nodded there heads and began to spread out. One stayed close to the door blocking the kid's only chance to escape.

"_J'osse can you read their thoughts? Help us determine who they are of they mean us harm?" _ Terry thought to J'osse

The reply was swift and to the point. "_No. I'm getting nothing from them. It's like someone's put a mental block around their minds making it impossible to read their thoughts. I don't know what were going to do." _

_"Well we can't just sit here and wait to be captured, but neither can we just attack without provocation. It wouldn't be right." _Terra interpose

"_Let's wait and see what they do. Maybe there's a chance we can still escape from here undetected." _Athena suggested. The rest of them agreed with her and went into greater length to stay hidden. They would have gladly remained hidden and were all stealthily heading for the door when one of the intruders threw something sharp at Terry.

Terry who was in cameo mode ducked his head. No use hiding anymore. Someone knew they were here. Giving the mental signal he and Terra surrounded the guy who threw something at him and began to attack him. The stranger lashed out with one of his foot while tossing something from his hands. The two siblings jumped out of the way and prepared for round two.

One of the females was flying towards the stranger to aid him when Athena plowed her down. Athena zoomed to the sky followed by the women. She tossed a rope around her leg and pulled her down, but Athena flipped over slipping out of the loop and tossed her own lasso at her opponent. "Goddess give me strength." She whispered, as she pulled hard on the rope causing her opponent to falter.

Meanwhile Lucas had his hands full literally. He was battling one of the strangers creating more complex barriers then he had ever done before. He flew over one of his barriers and sent a green spear at his challenger who created some sort of energy shield to block him. He wasn't fazed a bit.

Kara was in the midst of her own battle. Her adversary seemed to be twice as powerful as she was. He came dangerously close to nailing her several times with his fist or one of his heat blasts. She let loose one of her own above him sending three computers to come crashing down on him. That didn't even seem to hurt him.

J'osse was having some difficulty with his opponent. He seems to be able to sense his next move. He shifted into the form of a mouse making himself a lesser target before growing into the size of a giant serpent forcing his foe to the ground. He was ready for anything.

Gordon was zooming in zigzag patterns all around the guard by the door. He was trying to confuse him while he looked for an opening to attack. So far no luck at all. It was like his rival had the same powers he did.

Shania flew throw the air using her bo staff to defend herself against the second female vicious attacks. She was trying to use some of the aerial martial arts she learned but it was difficult. Finally she set her own electric attack at her attacker.

Marina and Max were drifting around helping with their magical and water attacks anywhere they went. Finally the ten teens were standing on one side of the room while the seven intruders stood on the other. Max and Marina had just hidden in Terra's utility belt for sheer exhaustion when the lights for the place flooded on. Everyone in the room gasped and took a step back. The kids were face to face with the Justice League, their parents!

Everyone stared at each other for a good ten minutes before Flash broke the silence. "Okay who are you, why are dressed like, and why the heck do you look like us?"

Terra stepped forward and said "Ah would you believe that were from the future and that were your kids?"


	3. Parental Problems

"Is this really necessary? How much longer are you going to detain us?" Terra asked as J'onn once again examined her.

"Not to much longer. We only have a few more questions to ask you and I just want to finish giving you a thorough examination." J'onn replied.

"Cooperate with us and this will all be over soon." Superman reassured them.

"We've been answering the same dumb questions for the past three hours straight! When are you going to realize where telling the truth?" demanded Kara.

"Yeah ever since the storage depot you've been treating us like criminals. You've even denied us our basic rights." Lucas stated. Immediately after saying who they were they were escorted to the holding cell aboard the Javelin and watched carefully. Then they had been locked in the infirmary where they had all sorts of test done on them. One of them was a blood test to compare DNA but the Bat Twins had refused to give blood saying that since they only worked for Batman there wouldn't be a connection him. None of the kids had said a word about Marina or Max who were still safely hidden in Terra utility belt.

"Alright I'm done with my examinations. I got the test results back. Stay here while Superman and I go discuss this with the rest of the team. I trust that you won't touch anything." J'onn said.

"Yeah we promise. Don't worry about a thing." J'osse said quietly. The two adults nodded then left. They locked the doors and put a force field in place to keep them contained. They weren't ready just yet to trust them.

"How long is it going to take them to realize where telling them the complete truth about everything and that they've been mistreating their own kids?" Gordon wondered out loud.

"Who knows? I'm pretty sure the old man knows were being truthful but he's still very suspicious of us. Also weighing in the nature of the rest of them we could be stuck here for quite awhile." Terry admitted.

"So any suggestions of what we can do to pass the time?" Shania asked.

"I say we talk about more about our lives as superheroes and see who can top who." Athena suggested. Everyone agreed to it and soon everyone was chatting contentedly.

The rest of the League members looked up expectedly as Superman and J'onn entered the room. Both took their seats and then Superman spoke. "I intergated them for three hours asking them the same questions over and over again. And every time I got the same answers. Here's the sum of their answers. They gave us pretty much the basics. They told me that they're from the year 2039, that they're our kids, and they've been doing the superhero thing for about a year. They wouldn't go into to many specifics about the future and stuff. Mostly their anxious about returning home."

"They can't be our kids if there from that time period can they? I mean as an Amazon yeah I could have a child anytime I wanted, but still?" Wonder Women said cautiously.

"I don't know Diana that girl in the armor was a dead ringer for you if it wasn't for the eyes. In fact all of them look a lot like us. Not just physically but also there costumes seem to very similar to us." Flash commented offhand.

"Isn't it going to mess up the timeline now that their here? I mean we've been through enough time travels to know the problems it can cause." Green Lantern said.

"As long as they don't reveal anything of importance and we limited their contact with the rest of the world during their stay I'm sure that were going to be okay." Superman assured him.

"Its strange to think of them as our children. What if they are telling the truth about that? I never ever considered myself being a parent and look how we've been treating them. There cage up like animals being asked zillion of questions and have all sorts of medical test done to them. Its surprising that they haven't gone mad yet." Hawkgirl said simply.

"Yes and from my observations of them so far they seem to be a very powerful group of kids. There not use to working together yet you saw how each of them kept us from aiding one another when we were at the storage depot. Yet I get the feeling their hiding something from us. J'onn what did their thoughts reveal to you as well as the blood tests?" Batman demanded. He was still a little ruffled up about seeing the two kids in Batsuits.

" The blood tests say there telling the truth, but I still thought they could be faking. Normally I don't like probing someone's mind without their permission, but seeing as how we don't know much about them I took the liberty of doing one. I sense no evil or ill thoughts from them. They are being as honest as they can in the situation. Mostly I got snatches of memories of their lives, their principles, and a general feeling of confusion and discomfort that comes with being stranded back in time. They have some idea of how they got back here, but no clue as how to reverse the situation. Something strange occurred when I was probing them." J'onn said calmly.

"What? Did you discover something bad when you went inside their head about us or anything along those lines?" Green Lantern asked.

J'onn shook his head. "No more like an impression. There where only eight teenagers in that room yet I got the distinct mental impression there where ten. The kids are hiding something, something they don't think we'll understand. I wouldn't push it. Besides that's not the worse part." J'onn continued.

"Then what is? From everything you said so far what your presenting to us last must be pretty important." Wonder Women said.

"There is a lot of anger, resentment, I would even have to say hatred directed at us. No let me rephrase that it's directed at our future selves but they're containing it with some difficulty here. I don't know what it is but this is very delicate situation. We must tread carefully. Upsetting them could cause them a lot of harm. I advice that we keep a watch on them and try to be helpful, but no I repeat no underlying questioning. Otherwise there just going to clam up and cause bad things to happen." J'onn said looking directly at Batman when he said that.

"So for now we play it cool. We try to be helpful and establish trust among them. Get to know them and see if we can help set things right. All right we can do that. But they have to tell us what to call them besides their superhero names. Its to confusing with two Batman's." Batman stated simply. They rest nodded and got up. It was time to greet their kids.

When they got to the infirmary they were surprised to see the kids laughing and telling jokes to one another. The overwhelming circumstances of the situation seem to have been momentarily forgotten. The dropped the force field and entered the room. "So are we done being prisoners? Have we convinced you that were trustworthy and that we weren't lying?" Gordon asked

"The blood test confirm what you said and after extensive questioning we are force to believe that what your telling us is true. We like to apologize for the way we treated you up to this point. If you will tell us your real names we could begin working on a way to get you home." Superman said.

The kids looked at one another contemplating the situation for a minute. Trusting each other with their ideneties was one thing, but telling their future parents could be harmful. Seeing as how they had no choice Terry removed his mask once more. He noticed the way Batman seemed surprised by him. Why shouldn't be seeing as how he was just a kid. "My name is Terry McGinnis. I work for the old man in the future as his personal assistant." Terry explained. He gave a curt nod towards Terra who then removed her mask.

Flash gave a long whistle and zoomed right next to her. "Hey beautiful you doing anything tonight?" he asked. Suddenly he found himself thrown into a wall as Terra threw him over her shoulder. "How dare you! You're old enough to be my father! My name is Terra, I'm Terry's twin sister." She said to them in a very sexy voice. Then she did the strangest thing they had ever seen. She walked over and gave Batman a hug before promptly returning to her seat. Everyone just stared in disbelief.

"My name is Athena Themyscira, Princess of the Amazons." Athena mentioned casually. Wonder Women's eyes flickered in surprise by her last sentence. Princess? Did that mean she was no longer considered royalty back home?

"Lucas Stewart. Nice to meet you." Lucas said firmly. He felt his dad's eyes take him in. He hoped he met expectations.

"Kara El Lane Kent, but most people just call me Kara." Kara remarked off hand. Superman looked at her clearly surprised by her full name.

"My name is J'osse J'onns." J'osse said very formally. J'onn was staring at the young boy. He hadn't expected to ever see another Martian in his life let alone his son.

"Call me Gordon West. My mom named me after Jeff Gordon because she's a closet race car driving fan." Gordon told them. That comment startled Flash more than the fact he had a son.

"Shania Hawkins. It is an honor to meet you all. I hope we can become good friends." Shania said. She knew her mother expected her last name to be Talon not Hawkins.

"Nice to meet you all. Thanks for introducing yourselves. We like it if we can call you by your real names instead of your superhero titles. You can call us what ever is most comfortable for you." Superman informed them.

"Now if you follow us please to the main floor we can begin discussing ways to get you kids home. Your insight is most appreciated." Green Lantern said. Everyone left the sickbay and headed to the observation floor. The kids except for J'osse gasped at the sight of Earth hanging below them.

"So why don't you tell us how you got to our time?" Hawkgirl suggested.

"Like we told you before we got don't know how. All we know is one minute we where in our own time and doing as we pleased next were here. The only thing that links us all was our crystals all light up and then we vanished." Athena told them. She was getting frustrated by this continues go around. She was a warrior, a girl of action not talk.

"Perhaps then we should examine your necklaces. They may yield some clue on how to send you home." Wonder Women suggested.

"If it's alright by you we rather not hand these over. These things might be our only chance to return home. Your test could damage them in some way." Shania said quickly.

"We've been going over the readings of when you arrived. There was a large amount of temporal activity and a power surge of unknown energy. If we could just recreate that in a contained envierment we could possibly return you to your own time." Green Lantern explained.

"Though I would still like an answer as to why you're here in the first place. Most people don't travel through time unless they have a reason." Batman said suspiciously.

"Are you accusing us of something old man? Because believe me we didn't do anything knowingly that would send us to this time. Nor do we have to our knowledge of being here. I see that you were as suspicious and cynical now as you are in our time." Terry snapped.

"Terry enough. That's no way to talk to our boss. Chill already." Terra said although she also was a little put off.

"So does one actually build a self containing time portal device anyways?" Flash asked.

J'osse muttered something softly under his breath. Everyone turned to look at him, but he shied away. Shania placed a hand on his arm. "Go own say what your idea is."

"Yes please feel free to speak your mind. Whatever you have to say could greatly benefit your friends and you." J'onn told him calmly.

"Well its just do you guys have the specs of the dimensional gateway that Tom Turbine created in the Justice Guilds world?" J'osse asked timidly.

"Yeah there in the computer. I thought they could come in handy some day so I put down everything I remembered in the computer." Green Lantern confirmed.

"Well I was thinking if we altered the polarities and made some adjustments that the thing created a tachyon surge through a charged chronoton field we could create a gateway to through time. Maybe with the right equipment and stuff be able to pinpoint a moment in time accurately enough to send us back right before or after we left." J'osse suggested.

"Not a bad idea kid. Your one smart Martian." Flash said.

"Such a project would take up huge amounts of time and the full effort and coraperation of both teams working long hours to complete as soon as possible." Superman said.

"We need to gather all the right equipment first and test to make sure the device works. Also there is the matter of filling in the gaps of the original gateway. I'm sure that we can handle it." Hawkgirl said.

"What about us in the meantime? I mean how long is this going to take? Our families must be worried sick about us and our cities are so unprotected. Not to mention we have personal problems of crises to get back to." Kara said.

"Yeah how soon till we can go home?" Lucas asked.

"A few days at the most, but don't worry we'll make sure no one misses you why your gone." Diana reassured them.

"And where are we suppose to stay till then? We need a place to sleep and eat." Gordon pointed out.

"Since we can't have you messing up the timeline and your advance knowledge of future events makes you such tempting targets consider yourselves grounded. You're restricted to the Watchtower. There's more than enough room for you and plenty of food. We can also keep an eye on you here to make sure you don't cause trouble." Batman informed them.

They stared at him in disbelief. "You got to be kidding us! You can't tell us what to do! You're not our parents well at least not yet and that's beside the point. I thought we weren't going to be treated like prisoners anymore." Terra whined.

"If you want to whine and complain like little babies go right ahead. But as long as you're in this time and aboard our station you're going to listen to us as if we are your parents, which we are. Now why don't you go get something to eat and will get started in a minute okay?" Superman suggested.

Glaring angrily at them they turned and stormed out of the room and headed towards the cafeteria. Once they where out of an earshot the adults let out a huge sigh of relief. "That could have gone better. Look I don't know about you but we have to try to become parents and help our kids out right now. So everyone try to be a little more patient and understanding okay? That includes you Batman." Superman warned.

Meanwhile in the cafeteria the kids had found some pizza and were eagerly devouring it. Max and Marina were stretching out after being crammed so long in the belt. They still felt that it was a good idea not to mention them. "From what I heard this time gate sounds like a good idea. Will all probably be home within the week. We should try to stay positive." Max said eating a slice of cheese pizza. It was weird to see a ball of light nibbling at food, but not as weird as seeing someone eat an anchovies pizza slice.

"Hopefully you and I will be fully formed by then. Or back in our bodies. This way of traveling is not as fun as it was. Still I'm glad that Martian didn't pick us up. No offence to your father J'osse, but the thought of having my mind probe is a little creepy." Marina told him.

"No offense taken although I think he might have sensed you somewhat. You two will just have to stay out of sight as much as possible. But don't think you two get off helping us with the construction. Will need you two aid us if were to get home as quickly as possible." J'osse replied.

"I suggest for the time being we try to get along with our parents. After all this is before they had us and their not the ones we should be angry at. Also lets try to get along as well. No point in jinxing the entire project right?" Shania asked. Everyone agreed and finishing their dinner got up and left the room ready to work.

Superman and Wonder Women were waiting at the end of the corridor for the kids. They were discussing their views about them being parents when Superman held up a hand. "Diana quite." He whispered. The watched the rest of the kids passed by but listened as their daughters were chatting back and forth.

"I can't believe your life. Your training as an Amazon sounds like the ultiment thrill and then you come to Man's world and find out about your father and the fact you have three trillion dollars and a two floor penthouse suite. To top it all off you're a princess. You have a great life." Kara said

"Yeah but look at you. You're a fantastic artist and writer, you have two loving parents who are well known, you have so much more freedom then me, and you get to go to public school instead of an private school. I kill to go to regular school and give up my uniform. Instead I have to find a new home now that my apartment building is being torn down." Athena told her.

"You could move in with me! We have a guest bedroom that I just painted and with second quarter starting you won't fall to far behind in school. Besides I know how much you love volleyball and my school could use someone like you. So how about it?" Kara asked. Athena hugged her and the two girls ran off.

"She's an artist?" Superman said to Diana. "My daughter has a father? None of this makes any sense. I hope there aren't any other little tidbits of information we don't want to hear coming our way."

The project was soon underway and the kids were assigned to work with not only each other, but their parents as well. It suited them just fine as long as the work got done who care who they worked with. Gordon and Flash were zipping around bringing the equipment from the lower levels up to the higher levels that they would use to put the stuff together while Lucas and Green Lantern used their powers to start putting the base together. "So your involved with track and cross country? Man I'm only involved with basketball. I love it! My best friend Carol and I play the game all the time." Lucas was telling Gordon.

"Yeah well I always liked running and my mom thought it would be a great way to practice controlling my powers. Besides I don't hold just the track records in the mile and such I love the pole vault to. Having my parent coach my team is great." Gordon told him.

"So you both play sports. That' s interesting to hear. I never expected this. You know I played basketball when I was in high school." Green Lantern said trying not to sound surprise. He had played basketball when he was in high school, but he hadn't thought about it in year.

"Yeah which one of your parent's coaches your teams? I mean it sounds like a fun job getting to be with kids all the time and rewarding watching you have fun winning events." Flash commented.

"We can't tell you. It would be a huge mistake. I hope that ma I mean the Martians are able to reconstruct the missing data we need." Lucas said quickly. He winced slightly because he had nearly mentioned Max's presence.

Max was currently hovering in above the main computer and working furiously to reconstruct the lost data. Computers and science were her expertise she just had to make sure no one saw her. Marina was aiding her by keeping a look out for trouble and rerouting the security systems. She had years of practice with losing security with her sneaking around Atlantics to hang out with Reef. "One more connection then I tweak the wire here and okay we got the next twenty minutes free of interruption, but I will stand guard just incase. How's it coming with the program?" Marina asked

"I'm going as fast as I can, but I'm not use to working with these antiques. There much slower then our computers and without as advance features. Still there hasn't been a computer invented that I can't use. Besides with these strange powers I've already figured out the missing data. In fact I've improved the design now all that's left is to send the data to the computer councils down on the observation level. Come on lets get out of here before were seen." Max said pressing enter.

J'osse was busy with his father trying to figure out what parts they would need and were they would get the items on the list. Shania and Hawkgirl were going through the storage bays seeing what they could dig up. J'osse looked up from his work and glanced at Shania. She was being so friendly to him. He had never had a friend before. "She's very nice isn't she? I've never known Hawkgirl to act the way she's acting." J'onn commented.

"She's not like other's of her kind. She's sweet, caring, and kind. I like her, I like her a lot. She treats me so nicely and I've never really had a friend like that before." J'osse told him.

Shania was talking to her mother about the same thing as she grabbed another power cell. Hopefully all these power cells would keep the device from blowing up. "He's so mysterious and shy. Yet look at how smart and insightful he can be. I've never known someone like him before."

"You like him a lot don't you? But he's a Martian I don't know if it's the best relationship to get involved in. I mean there psychic and our minds can't be read. There peaceful and thoughtful people while where forceful and somewhat violent. " Hawkgirl said cautiously. Her daughter looked at her angrily for a second before storming away.

The twins and Batman were busy themselves with going over the calculations for the machine and trying to figure out how to duplicate the power from the crystals. Also Batman was determined to get to the real reason they were here. "According to you suits sensors readings the power used in moving you and your friends through time and space was equal to that of a star being born. I find it hard to believe that a mere piece of jewelry can hold that much power." Batman said going over the latest results.

Terra glanced up from her station. "Yet you've dealt with the impossible before Bruce. I don't find why this time is any different. The theories and principles of time travel aren't that hard to understand for a normal person."

"Yeah its just applying to principles to real life that makes time travel seems impossible and impractical. Not to mention there are all the side effects and consequences you have to deal with. To many variables are involved with time travel that's why all study in this subject is banned in our time. There's just to much danger in destroying everything in time and space." Terry said finishing up the caculations. "So when can we get started on building this portal anyways?"

"Soon very soon. I'm sorry about all the restrictions you've been placed under, but we must preserve the timeline. Please try to refrain from giving away any valuable information." Batman said tersely. Then without saying another word he strolled away leaving the two twins alone.

The next few days passed quickly. The kids were very eagered to help out in anyway they could. There was a lot to do. Getting the right material, setting up the equipment, programming the computers and testing the device out. The kids volunteered for anything. The peace still seemed uneasy between the adults and them but between the kids it was fun. Lucas would spend his free time talking to Max in private, while Athena and Gordon told jokes to one another. Shania and J'osse would eat their meals together and chat about anything. The rest of them would hang out and do stuff together. But they still didn't like being watched.

They had been in the past for about six days when Wonder Women came strolling over to talk to Flash. It had been a quite week on Earth. Nothing major that required the League's attention so they were free to work on the time gate. "I have something I like to talk you about now." Wonder Women told him annoyed.

"Yeah what is it? I'm a little busy here trying to figure out what connects to what." Flash said not bothering to look up. When Wonder Women grabbed and pulled him up right he flailed around before he just hung there helpless. "What is on your mind Princess?" He chuckled nervously.

"Your son seems to be hanging around my daughter an awful lot. In fact I notice him flirting with her. Athena is an Amazon. I don't want her name to be disgraced by your son's foolish intentions." Wonder Women explained to her.

"She's almost a grown women Diana. She has a right to decide if she wants to love someone or not. You can't tell her what to do." Flash replied. Before they could speak any further they heard a commotion and turned their heads.

Kara was struggling to hold a particuly heavy supercomputer above her head. It was the worlds most advance at this time. They were going to use it to monitor the time portal the gateway created. Kara was desperately trying to keep it from falling. "Here let me help you with that." Superman said coming over to help her with her load.

"No, I got it Dad really I don't need your help." Kara grunted as she tried to adjust her hold. Suddenly the computer started to slip from her fingers threatening to crash. Without hesitation Superman plucked the heavy computer from her hands and placed it on the ground. "There you see nothing to it. Kara what's wrong?" Superman asked seeing as Kara's face was turning red. He had forgotten not to escalate the situation.

"What's the matter with you! I told you I could have handled that all by myself. I didn't need your help. Man don't you trust me or respect me at all? Or are you just ashamed of your half breed daughter!" Kara shouted at him as she flew out of the room. Everyone stared at him. Their eyes told him to go after her and he did.

He found Kara locked in her temporary quarters. "Kara open the door." He told her pounding on the door. "No I'm not letting you in. Go away right now and leave me in peace." Kara shouted back at him.

"Kara El Kent you open this door right now and talk to me about what's wrong or I'm coming in there!" Superman threatened. The door slide open and he stepped inside. Kara was on her bed curled up with a pillow next to her chest. Her mask lay on the table. "What do you want? Can't I just be left alone? After all you excel at this don't you?" she demanded.

"Kara I don't know what I did to make you so angry. I know you're angry about something and its related to me and your taking out your frustration out on the nearest person, but if you don't tell me what's wrong how am I going to help you?" Superman asked her gently

"Helping is part of the problem! As long as I can remember you've never respected me or trusted me enough to believe that I could handle a situation on my own. So what if I'm half human and not as powerful as you? That doesn't mean I'm less then deserving of your respect and trust. My whole my dad you has been ashamed that I exists. That me having powers is a crime well it isn't. I'm proud of my life choices and all I want from you is to understand that. For better or worse I'm Supergirl and a daughter who desperately needs love and affection. Do you understand that?" Kara asked him standing up and locking eyes with him.

"Kara I have only the highest respect and trust for you. You are in a most peculiar situation and your handling it perfectly. I don't know why I would be ashamed by you; you're perfect in everyway. I guess I just didn't get how much you have to prove to yourself and others to earn ones trust. I promise to try harder in the future to be more patient and more respectable." Superman told her. He embraced her gently, but she shoved him away. "I may have forgiven you, but that doesn't change anything between us. Good day." She said shoving him out of the room angrily. She was still mad about the way she had been raised and seeing how nothing she said was going to change it she didn't care if she hurt him. But that didn't mean she wasn't sincere when she said she had forgiven him. Neither her nor Superman noticed the crystal glowing.

Athena was giggling at another one of Gordon's jokes. "You're a very strange warrior Gordon. You can be both funny and serious at the same time. The way you compare our lives to that of myths are very intriguing. But what most impress me are your records in the races. I myself won laurel wreaths growing up."

"I'm impressed. Yeah I like doing all sorts of things that require large amounts of concentration. Like mental puzzles, word crosses, even rubix cubes. I can do one in a minute flat with the cube behind my back." Gordon told her as he handed her another sheet of metal to her. She flew up to the top of the gate and she drew back her fist and pounded it into place.

"Puzzles, word crosses, and rubix cubes? Man why would you want to waste time on those things? You could be doing something fun like picking up girls or racing around the world. My favorite pastime is being a goof. You should try it sometime you might like it. Gordon come over here I like to talk to you." Flash commented.

"Athena I would also like to discuss something with you. Could you please both stop what you're doing and join us over here for a few minutes?" Wonder Women asked gently. The two teens shrugged and stopped what they were doing and joined their parents.

"Its come to our attention that you two well seem to be forming a relationship. Normally that would be great and all but I don't think your compatible with one another. Besides Athena you're an Amazon. We don't flirt with boys." Wonder Women said.

"Not to mention those of us who are stuck in fast forward should be doing other things instead of bothering Amazon girls. Like having fun at parties, going to the beach and stuff. Not this seriousness and calmness." Flash informed them. That's when the two of them blew up. This was the last straw in a very long line of arguments and disagreements the kids had suffered by their parents. Their entire lives one thing had stuck out about the way they where raised. Something that got them really angry and they were ready to unleash it.

"Amazon's don't like men? We don't flirt with them? Mother you hid the truth about me having a father for sixteen years of my life! I was always different then other Amazons and I knew it! I inherited a lot from my father who don't worry you never had sex with, but still is my father because his spirit merged with yours to create me lives on in me! I don't know where I fit in! Am I true Amazon or an ordinary girl? I don't know if I'm a champion or just some trained puppet doing her mother's work now that's she's Queen! What I do know is you have a lot of nerve telling me not to flirt with boys because you almost married a man!" Athena screamed.

"What's wrong with being serious and hard working anyways? You're the one who worked as a janitor while mom was a successful lawyer. You always wanted me to use my powers to help people, but you could never help yourself. It took ages for you to get a decent job. Do you realize the humiliation I had to suffer while you were unemployed? To see Mom succeed again and again knowing all that time she had married a fool? Well that's how I feel and if you have a problem with me like Athena tough luck!" Gordon shouted.

Both Wonder Women and Flash took a step back. They felt like they had been slapped across the face. Could what this be the anger and frustration that J'onn mentioned? The root of the tension of the group seemed to be caused by unresolved issues? But how do you resolve issues with your children if you hadn't committed the act yet? "Athena, Gordon please listen to us. We know your upset and you have every right to feel the way we do. Obviously we made some mistakes when you were growing up, but all parents make mistakes. They questioned themselves and wonder did I do this right? Was I wrong in my decision? The only thing we can ask of you is to try and understand that were not perfect and that we love you. If we withheld information from you we probably thought it was best." Wonder Women told her daughter and her boyfriend gently. She took Athena's hand and held it briefly. Athena looked at her mother for a moment before yanking her hand free.

Flash opened his mouth and spoke. "I admit I'm not the best person when it comes to planning long term goals or achieving high status. Heck I can't hold a job to save my life yet I can save others. The point is that what other people say shouldn't matter as long as you know it isn't true. Gordon the most important job a person can have is being a parent and I think you know that." He placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. The boy just shrugged the shoulder off.

"We'll think about what you said. If you excuse us we like to be alone for awhile." Gordon said taking Athena hand and leading her away. There own crystals glowed gold briefly and neither of them was aware their respected parent felt a warm tingling feeling go through them.

Lucas and his dad where working on adapting the power chamber. They still hadn't figured out how to get the power out of the crystals and into the gate, but they were working on it. "So you play basket ball. You know I played basketball in high school to. I was star forward, but I always put my grades first." Green Lantern told him.

"I do to. I'm an A+ student. I've been on honor roll every year." Lucas told him proudly. Rarely did he get to impress his dad. He really thought his dad was proud of him. Then it all came crashing down.

"So you have any plans for after high school? I mean collage is a great idea and it can help jump start you carrier, but nothing beats serving your country. I was very pleased to be a Marine." Green Lantern said.

"Enough already I'm sick of hearing about your life as a soldier! Why must you always impose your dreams and expectations on me? What about what I want huh? I have hopes and dreams that don't include acting like a bonehead! You really want to know what I plan to do with my life? I plan to attend collage on basketball scholarship and either play professionally or earn a degree in something. But I'm never serving in any military application!" Lucas exploded. He was seizing because he was so angry.

Green Lantern looked at him astonished. "Lucas I had no idea. Have you ever told me I mean your dad how you felt? If I'm imposing my dreams on you that's not fair or right at all. You should be able to live your own dreams."

J'onn was trying to figure out the best way to approach his son. He had been patient these last few days hoping that J'osse would open up and tell him what was wrong, but so far no good. So he was ready to try something different. "_I know you can hear me. I have felt great pain in you heart and mind. I would greatly wish to know what has hurt you so much that your feelings of anger and resentment are at an all time high."_

J'osse whirled around to face him. His orange eyes glowed brightly and his voice filled his father's head with such emotion that it was almost too painful to listen to. "_Loneliness, friendless, and boredom. That's what causes me pain. All my life I've lived in isolation never being allowed contact with the outside world. I never had anyone to play with or talk about things with. All I ever did was help keep an old space station from falling out of the sky. You never even let me go to Earth! I lost my childhood because of you! Martians are social creatures who need interaction to stay strong. You lived alone for five hundred years, but you where an adult! I was just a boy! Now does that sound justified?" _J'osse demanded.

"_No it doesn't and it doesn't sound like me either. I can't believe that I would be that heartless. What happened to you, as a child was wrong and cruel. No one deserves to be miserable their entire lives. I don't know how but I will make it up to you."_

Meanwhile Hawkgirl and Shania were having a heated argument. Hawkgirl was not happy that her daughter believed in mythology and faith, wanted to be a doctor not a warrior, and finally couldn't believe that the she thought she was the Keeper of some force that was suppose to be a myth. "What's the matter with you Shania? Why are you such a pacifist? You obviously know how to fight otherwise you couldn't have used your bo staff like that or performed those complex aerial moves. Why would anyone of your intellect believe in childish stories it doesn't make sense at all? And you want to be a doctor? You're a Thanagerian not a human! We are warriors, soldiers," Hawkgirl was telling her.

"Betrayers, savages, fools! We have been fighting for so long we've forgotten what it truly means to be alive and be free. Have we ever tried the peaceful way first instead of violence? NO! Also there's nothing wrong with my beliefs because you and Daddy taught me them! I happen to think my dream of becoming a doctor is a much worthier cause then your life as a parole officer!" Shania replied angrily.

"Maybe it is and maybe it isn't it all depends. But what really bothers me is that you think I don't approve of your life choices. Shania I would never hate what you chose to do with your life. I only care that you're happy."

The last people to have a fit where the twins and that surprised the group because usually they were usually first to lose their temper. But after days constantly being degraded by Batman. For the past several days they had been helping him with any task, but he never gave them praise or a complement. Finally after finishing putting the last piece of the gate in place they expected something from him, but he just gave them his usual unemotional response. "Alright that's done."

"Is that it? We've been busting our backs and barely getting any sleep for days working on that thing and that's all you have to say to us? We've been kept locked up here like prisoners old man. You've never once gave us a compliment or treated us nicely. You haven't been very patient either, always demanding perfection well tell you what you can do it by yourself. I'm through working with an uncaring cynical man who purposely hurts people." Terry told him before storming off to the cafeteria. He was followed by the other kids but Terra stayed a moment longer to give Batman a piece of her mind.

"If you were a decent human being you would be more understanding or at least care about our lives. Being Batgirl is great, but its not everything! I wasn't supposed to be anywhere near where that crystal was found! I was supposed to be performing at a gymnastics exposition with my boyfriend watching. I could have gone to finals or the Olympics! One night isn't going to kill anyone!" Terra shouted at him. When he didn't do or say anything she drew back her hand and slapped him hard across the face leaving all the adults standing stunned.

"Alright I got that all on my digital camera." Flash crowed. Batman snatched the camera out of Flash's hands and deleted the file. He rubbed his sore face. She hit hard for a girl. "J'onn what was all of that about anyways? Up to now they've been very pleasant and loving. Now their acting like spoiled children." Batman commented

"I told you they had issues. I believe what we've just experience is only the tip of a very large iceberg. They were able to get some of the anger and frustration out and our responses to their points of view seem to have helped calm them down for now, but I still say we have a long way to go before everything between us and them is fixed." J'onn said calmly

"They seem to make some valid points with their arguments. From what we were able to determine life hasn't treated them fairly. I know that life isn't fair at all, but they're really hurting inside. We should address the main issue at hand which is that we as parents need to be a little more understanding, caring, and loving." Wonder Women said patiently.

"Yeah, but I doubt they'll let us get close enough to work this out with them. They've rerouted security cameras in the cafeteria and locked all the doors down. Right now it seems they just want to be left alone." Green Lantern said after checking the security grid.

"Then let them be. We all need to take a break and cool off." Superman said.

The kids were all talking at once at their table. They were eating burgers except for Marina who was eating a fish taco. She loved fish tacos. She had grown to the size of a soccer ball. "I can't believe you guys actually talked to your parents like that. You could have gotten into a lot of trouble yet I believe that you did the right thing telling them how you feel about the way your being treated. My own parents are impossible to get along with. They insist on imposing ancient traditions on me not to mention betrothing me to this jerk named Atlantico. I hate him with a passion. I much prefer being able to choose my own way in life and be with Reef my best friend. I'm sure if my grandfather Aquaman was around that would be possible, but he and Grandma Mira are usually away at some outpost. I can forgive my parents because there only human, but I'm still angry about it."

"Personally I take your lives over mine any day of the week. My parents split when I was little and I haven't seen my dad in years. My mom's on the road a lot with work and my sister's never around. I don't have a family at all. That's why I was so drawn to Terry and Terra's life. I just wanted to be part of something. But now look at me. I've got strange magical powers, I'm partially spliced, and stuck in the past as a ball of light. Weird huh?" Max said laughing at the irony of the situation.

"Isn't it weird how everything is working out? I mean look at what happens so far. We've been through in the past and only when we stopped fighting each other and trust one another did we come up with plan to get out of here. Then when the past versions of our parents appear they take us to the one place the plan can work." Terra said finishing off her veggie burger. She had to watch her weight due to her gymnastic status.

"Yeah and lets not forget we came to see each other as friends and in some cases lovers. The ten of us get along great in a group. We all have been honorable warriors handling ourselves with dignity and grace." Athena added.

"Not to mention we haven't spilt any information that could be harmful at all. And not for a lack of trying on their part or ours. My dad tried to find out from me who wins the next ten World Series. I flatly told him to no way in hell was I going to help him make a fast buck." Gordon informed them.

"Good for you man. I never knew you could be so strong." Lucas said hi fiveing him and taking a sip of his soda.

"Well I'm just glad I was able to work out some of the frustrating issues I had with my dad. I don't know about you guys but it felt nice to get the burden off my chest. I don't feel so heavy anymore." Kara said munching one her fries.

"I have to give them credit for trying to make up for it all. They really listen to us even though they didn't want to believe what we were saying." J'osse said.

"Yeah and you know there going to try and change, but I doubt it will help us. If our presence now affects how they raised us then our childhoods would have been different. Still you never know what life throws your way next." Shania said evenly.

"That's right for all of us. No matter what happens were all going to stay friends and be there for one another when our families can't be. That's because we are a family. Right?" Terry asked. They all shouted right and hugged one another not noticing their crystals start pulsating. By the time they disengaged themselves they had returned to normal. Suddenly the alarm went off. Without hesitation the ten teens raced towards the command center.

On the main viewer was a picture of a giant humanoid robot rampaging all over the middle of Metropolis. People were running everywhere and the police where unable to stop the robot. "It's going to take all of us to handle this one. Lets go I'm sure the kids can handle being alone for awhile." Batman said getting out of his seat and hurrying to the launch bay. Terry stopped him.

"Your not going anywhere old man. At least not without us. We all want to go down with you." He informed him.

"Terry this isn't the time or place to start debating about personal freedoms. We have a crisis on our hands. We need to get down to Metropolis now!" Superman informed the brash young man.

"Listen we've been cooped up here in the Watchtower for nearly a week now. We need a change of scenerary. We promise to stay out of your way, but we insist on going. Besides you might need our help dad. You don't know what your up against." Kara said firmly.

"There right Superman we could use their assistance if this gets to much for us." Wonder Women said.

"Look time is running out make a decision now please!" Green Lantern said angrily.

"Fine you can come just stay out of the way. Will deal with the consequences later. Lets go people. Metropolis needs us!" Superman yelled as everyone hurried towards the Javelin 7. Ten minutes later one very cramped Javelin hurtled towards Earth.

In the middle of the deserted observation deck a young girl materialized. Next to her was what looked to be a large chessboard with pieces. The pieces were scattered amongst the board. Black had just made a move and the girl positioned a white piece a few paces ahead. "All is going just as I planned. My strategy is working just fine. They have no idea what these last few days have prepared them for. I only hope that there ready for Nova's challenge." Star said as she stared at the Earth sadly.


	4. Crystal Use

"Why do we have to be shoved into the prison transport again?" Gordon whined as he bumped into Athena as the Javelin continued its descent towards Metropolis. The craft was filled to capacity with all of them crammed inside. Everyone was more than a little uncomfortable.

"You're the ones who insisted in coming along this mission. If you want some more space why don't you have Lucas there create an air bubble and travel down to Earth that way?" suggested Green Lantern.

"Because I've never done something like that before and I really don't think a journey from outer space to Earth is the best place to practice when the risk of mistakes is quite high!" Lucas shot back.

"Besides we can handle a few more minutes trapped inside this coffin can't we guys?" Athena asked. They all nodded.

Soon they were soaring through the skyline of Metropolis. They could all see the robot as it continued its rampage. Batman set the Javelin down about five blocks from the action and they exited the craft. Once everyone was out he turned to face the kids and laid down the law. "You are to remain here and stay out of sight. Under no circumstances are you to be seen. Unless we call for your assistance of the communicators you are to remain here guarding the ship. Am I clear?" he said his eyes narrowing.

"Crystal clear Bats. We won't move from this spot you have our word." Kara assured him using the nickname Flash had given him. She knew he hated it. The League nodded and flew or ran off to face danger. She let out her sigh and crossed her arms angrily. "I don't believe it! They finally allow us to leave that godforsaken Watchtower so we can help them and now where not even allowed to leave the ship. This is so unfair."

"Hey his exact words were we couldn't leave the building or be seen. He never said a word about us helping them out by scanning the robot and seeing what we can learn." Athena pointed out mischevely. The others grinned widely and started analyzing the robot.

"I'm getting unusual high energy readings from that robot. Its power readings are off the chart! The computers never even registered something of this magnitude before." Athena commented after scanning for the power source.

"I'm getting readings of unknown materials that the computer is having trouble identifying. I'm cross-referencing results with the Watchtower Mainframe and my own mini computer. That's strange." Max said confused as she double checked her results but they didn't vary.

"What where you able to identify what that thing is made out of?" Terra asked looking over her shoulder at the screen. "Hey that's not possible! According to this that robot is made up of tritanium steel and other metals that haven't even been discovered yet!"

"You think that's strange I'm reading at least twenty weapons that haven't even been conceived of yet. In fact they were only manufactured last year our time." Lucas said.

"I recognize that shielding it's using to defend itself from the Leagues attacks. It's a combination of force fields and isolation field that Wayne's company developed. But that's impossible!" Terry said astonished.

"This entire robot makes no sense. I mean look at it. It doesn't even match with any known configuration for robots used by any of the worlds powers or Leagues enemies. It kind of resembles all of us thrown together." Gordon pointed out. It really did. The entire thing was fifty feet tall and was human in shape but had what appeared to be collapsible wings on its back. The face resembled Batman slightly but all there symbols were every were on the different colored metal.

"When I x-rayed the thing I saw advance circuitry and sympnaptic controls. Not to mention nanites of the most advance making. It can repair itself and the AI matrix is way more advance than anything of this time." Kara informed them.

"I thing were dealing with a synthoid automaton designed to lure us out. Only someone from our time would know how to build that thing. Once more I've picked up a signal coming from it. Its remote controlled. Someone is telling what that thing should do." J'osse reported

"Then we got to put a stop to it now. A lot of innocent people are getting hurt and if we don't do something soon someone's going to die. Besides whoever is controlling that thing might be able to assist us in getting back to our own time." Marina pointed out.

"Whatever where going to do we have to it now. Look at the monitors on the Javelin have picked up. Our parents are getting their butts kicked and I don't think they can't last much longer." Shania said hurriedly. She brought up the picture blew it up to full size. They watched in horror as they saw Wonder Women and Batman both get kicked into the side of a building. One of the synthoid fingers shot out an energy pulse at Green Lantern sending him careening out of the sky. When Hawkgirl dove after him her wings caught on fire. Superman was having no luck at all. He couldn't make a dent in the armor and J'onn couldn't phase through the shield. Flash was trying to send a whirlwind at the automaton but it was weather resistance. Shania stood up and shoved away from the station. "Come on they need our help!"

"I'll use my powers. I'll scoop them up and bring them back here. We can then tell them of our plan. Now give me some space I've never done anything this big before." Lucas said. Everyone took a step back and he scrunched his eyes closed in fierce concentration. He let loose a huge amount of energy and shaped it into several scoops or hooks. He managed to snag all the League members and bring them to relative safety where Shania started giving them first aid. "Why did you do that? We had that thing right where we wanted it!" Green Lantern demanded furiously. "Your welcome." Lucas said sarcastitically.

"You guys are lucky that you didn't get yourself killed! That synthoid is the most advance machine you ever fought. It's comprised of technology found in our time. It hasn't even been invented yet!" Athena informed them.

"This is our problem now not your. We're the ones that have to take this synthoid out. You guys need to stay here next to the Javelin and recover from your injuries." Shania told them finishing up with her treatments.

"You can't do that! You can't be seen! If you are the entire timeline could be destroyed or you could alter time. You could be seriously injured" Superman argued.

"Will be careful don't worry and will make sure to be seen as little as possible. But we have to do something otherwise that automaton is just going to continue destroying everything in sight." Kara told him. "Besides I know how to avoid the press. Mom taught me."

"Alright come on guys lets get going." Terry said. They all flew off or zoomed off. Over the communicators Terry outlined his plan to the rest of the group. "Okay here's what were going to do. Max and Marina you two are to try and find out who is controlling that thing and put a stop to them. Wonder Girl and Flashboy will distract that thing while Green Lantern J. and Supergirl slip inside and shut the thing down. Hawklady and Martian Boyhunter will try to keep the populace safe and destroy the weapons. Batgirl and I will take out the brain. Lets go."

From the rooftop the League watched the battle. They were biting their gums and were waiting anxiously. "Are you sure they'll be okay? I mean their only teenagers! They could be seriously hurt or even killed!" Wonder Women fretted.

"We have to trust that they know what there doing. If their confident that they can handle this problem then I believe in them." J'onn said. The others nodded and watched the battle unfold.

Marina and Max were no longer balls of light. Now they were more like giant ovals the size of a human, but without form. Max had flown them past the synthoid to a nearby roof. "Time to see if we can pinpoint the source of this problem. Digital energy reading!" Max said. Electric green energy pulsed out from her and formed a wavering line in the air leading away from the automaton. "Good now all we have to do is follow the signal to the source."

"Then I can use my sonic blast to give the operator a taste of his own medicine. Come on the sooner we find the guy controlling this thing the sooner we can shut it down." Marina said.

Down on the streets below Flashboy was creating multiple wind vortexes trying to knock the thing off balance, but the synthoid activated its hover pads and levitated off the ground. Wonder Girl soared into the air and bashed one of the pads forcing it back to the ground. "Your not going anywhere metal face." She shouted

Hawklady and Martian Boyhunter had gotten the last of the civilians and police away when the synthoid let loose a volley of energy balls at them. Hawklady used her bo staff to deflect the shots while Martian Boyhunter just phased through them. "We have to figure out a way to shut down those weapons!" Hawklady yelled.

"I agree with you. But how do you suppose we do that?" Martian Boyhunter replied dodging another volley of fire.

Green Lantern J. was pouring his whole heart into creating a crack in the shields so that he and Supergirl could slip inside. But he was having some trouble. "I can't seem to shut down the iso field. If I could do that I could manage the force field." He informed he as they hovered behind the monstrosity.

"Allow me then. Just tell me where the iso field generator is located at and I'll pound that area till it breaks." Supergirl said firmly.

Green Lantern J. pointed to a small disk situated just below the wings. The iso field was being produced from there. "They only way you're going to destroy it is if you hit near super sonic levels. Sound is the only thing that disrupts it. Can you do it?" He asked still trying to break down the force field.

She smiled at him and gave him a salute. "Consider it done!" she shouted and took off towards the sky. Higher and higher she climbed before she spiraled downward. Aiming herself directly at the small device she hit the isolation field full force knocking it out. At the exact same moment Green Lantern J. managed to make to take out the force field. The two of them slipped through its remaining defenses and using her heat vision enter the synthoid through its back. "Come on lets find the power source and shut this thing down." Supergirl exclaimed.

Batman and Batgirl had launched a simotansely attack on the head of the synthoid. They launched a combination of grenades and Batarang but they didn't even dent it. Batgirl launched a cable from one of her elbow juts and pulled hard. The line snapped sending her tumbling from the sky. She activated her rocket powered boots and extended her wings soaring back to battle. Batman was using his claws to try to gorge out its eyes, but kept getting shake around. "Terry has you suit detected any weak spots. I can't detect any from up here." Batgirl said into her communicator.

"Nothing so far, but that doesn't mean there isn't. Don't give up yet! We can do this if we try hard enough." Batman replied.

Max and Marina had been following the signal for at least a mile when it finally came to a halt next to an apartment building. "The signal is coming from the rooftop. I can fly us up there. You ready for this?" Max inquired. Marina nodded and both ovals went flying up to the roof.

When they got there it looked pretty much deserted. There was a water tower to one side near the air ducts. Also a door that led down to the apartments but other then that there was nothing. The two girls cautiously explored their surroundings ready for anything. "Are you sure that the signal was coming from here?" Marina asked tersely.

"Positive. I may not fully understand my powers, but I do know electronics. If they said that the source of the signal is here its here." Max told her. Suddenly both girls were attacked from behind. Someone with tremendous strength kicked them all way to the other side of the roof. Both girls spun around to face their attacker.

Their attacker was clad in a skintight black body suit, black boots and gloves, and had on a mask that only showed their eyes. In one hand the person had a small transmitter. The person was also an adult female. "Well I wasn't expecting you two. I mean I thought we weren't going to have to deal with Mystic Robin or Aquagirl obviously I was wrong. This alters our plans quite a bit. I'll have to personally see to it that I gather the right amount of information on you two." The person's voice was severely distorted most likely by a voice changer.

"I don't know who you are lady, but you are in serious trouble. No way are we going to let you continue your little fun." Max said or as she was now known as Mystic Robin. She stood up and so did Aquagirl.

"My empathic powers are reading nothing, but evil and deception of this women. Be ready for anything. We can't let her get away." Aquagirl said to her friend.

"I'm afraid that it's not up to you girls anymore. You have no idea what game your playing or what's at stake. But I will tell you this. Your on the losing side!" the women said before flying straight at them. They dove out of the way in the nick of time. She soared into the air ready for another attack run.

Aquagirl concentrated her mind on the water in the tower and forced it to spill out from the tower. She formed it into the shape of a whip and sent it hurling at the women at the same time Mystic Robin shot out a bunch of ice crystals. The women dodged the whip and pounded the crystals to dust. Clearly they would have to work harder to defeat her.

Meanwhile the League was getting impatient waiting for their kids to take care of the problem. They were all impressed by the way they were handling the situation and how much control they had over their powers. Clearly they were not undisplined raw cadets, but veteran's fighters. Still it was disconcerting to watch from the sidelines. But with their injuries and lack of knowledge with the advance technology they would be a liability if they tried to help. "I don't like this. Sitting here doing nothing is not our way. We've been outclassed and injured worse before. Why are we risking the lives of our children against a foe that we should be dealing with ourselves?" demanded Hawkgirl.

"Hawkgirl's right. I mean look at them. Sure they're doing okay so far, but the tide can turn at any moment. I don't want to have their blood on our hands because we decided to sit out." Flash said.

"Has it occurred to anyone besides me that this has all been an elaborated trap? Designed to draw the kids and us out into the open for some reason." Batman asked.

"But what possible reason could there be?" Superman asked his friend. Suddenly they were surrounded by four figures all dressed in black. Before they could defend themselves they were incapacities by sweet smelling yellow gas. In their weakened state they couldn't fight it off or their attackers. They collapsed to the ground within in minutes.

"That was to easy. I was hoping they put up more of a fight." One of the captors said as they started dragging the bodies onto their own craft.

"Patience. Soon our moment of triumph will occur and will get our sweet revenge. Come we have to get out of here. Leave the note. Lets hope the synthoid keeps them occupied a little while longer." Another one said.

"Don't forget we need all the information it can provide for us about the kids otherwise the plan fails." The only female in the group said.

"Don't worry everything is going according to plan. I'll signal WW in about fifteen minutes and that will be that." The Leader said as they loaded the last of them aboard the craft. It lifted off from the rooftop and flew away.

Batman was digging his claws deep into the synthoid in a desperate attempt not to be flung off. His magnetic boots couldn't find a place to anchor to. Suddenly the entire synthoid sent out an electromagnetic pulse sending him crashing towards the grounds. He tried to extend his wings, but they must have been damaged by the pulse because he couldn't. He landed in a garbage dumpster that was sticking out of an ally. He crawled out and looked at himself in disgust.

"Terry! Are you okay? Answer me please!" Batgirl screamed over the communicator. He glanced up and had the cowl magnify his sight till he could see Batgirl. She was about sixty stories up still fighting the automaton. Pressing the link in his cowl he responded. "I'm okay Terra, I can't say the same for the suit. It's covered in filth. Just give me a second to clean up and I'll be back in action." He told her removing the last piece of filth from the suit.

Suddenly he became aware of a shadow encasing him and looked up. The synthoid had moved closer and was aiming one of its disrupters at him. He tried to activate his boots but they must have been clogged because nothing happened. "Target acquired. Fifteen seconds till complete destruction." The synthoid said in a voice that was eerily familiar. It sounded a lot like Kara's.

"Move Terry! Get out of its line of sight!" Batgirl screamed. In her heart she knew that it didn't matter. If that thing had a lock on her brother nothing was going to make it lose it. She watched in horror as the disrupter powered up and fired. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed in horror.

Batman was glued to the spot. He had no idea how he was going to survive this. "This is it. I'm going to die before I was even born." He thought grimly. He absent mindly touched his crystal necklace for comfort. Suddenly a gold aura surrounded him and at the last possible second he melted completely in with the shadows causing the disrupter blast to miss him by mere inches. He put a hand to his heart to stop the pounding. What had happened just now? He activated his link and called his sister. "Terra come in!"

"Terry? Terry your alive! But how I saw the disrupter blast. It completely destroyed everything." Batgirl asked him relief apparent.

"I don't know. Somehow I melted into the shadows causing the synthoid to lose its lock on me. I didn't even have to use camo mode. It was like I had the old man's ability to completely blend in with shadows. I'm coming up to help you." Batman said. He looked down at his crystal, which had returned to its normal blue color. "What did you do?" he wondered.

Inside the synthoid Green Lantern J. and Supergirl where having there own set of problems. There were traps everywhere and the built in defenses where hampering the progress. "This is ridiculous! Once we destroy one defenses system we just activate two more. Where never going to reach the power source at this rate." Supergirl complained.

"Yes we are. I have an idea. Remember how I told you I'm good at inventing things and dismantling them as well? Well what if use my powers to do this!" Green Lantern J. said waving his fingertips all over the place. Tools materialized all around them and began to dismantle every defense in sight. "Well you coming? My tools will stay without me." He said as they flew towards the power source.

"Have I mentioned I love having you on my side. Here we are the central power core. Crap, a six-inch thick duranium door protects the power source. Can you bust it down with your powers?" Supergirl inquired. He shook his head. "Way to thick. I think brute force is the only way were getting to the core."

"I'm not as strong as my dad and duranium is very durable. Still I'm going to try." Supergirl said. She placed her hands on the door and began trying to force them to open. She wasn't having any luck. "I'm not a weakling. I know I can do this. I can and will do this." She thought, "Still it would be easier if I was as strong as my dad." Suddenly her crystal lit up and its golden energy coursed through out her entire body. Filled with a new strength she easily flung open the doors. "Where in!"

"Wow how did you do that? I mean one minute you where struggling the next minute it was like slicing bread." Green Lantern commented as he entered the room and began creating bombs.

Supergirl shrugged and looked around the room surprised by what she saw. She have to tell the others. "I don't know what happened. I was just thinking that I needed to be as strong as my dad to open that door and suddenly my strength doubled till it was equal to my dad's. Come on lets move. Those explosives go off in twenty minutes and I don't want to be inside when they blow."

Flashboy was having a hard time distracting the synthoid. It seemed intent on squashing him or anything in its path. "Wonder Girl I've got it right where you want it. Use your lasso now." He called out.

"On it!" She called then she repeated the same maneuver her mother had done to those invaders walkers. She looped her lasso around its legs and flew a bit away. "Goddess give me strength!" she said invoking their power. She pulled tightly on the lasso hoping to send the synthoid crashing down. Instead the synthoid whirled around till her lasso came undone. She pulled it back and clipped it to her belt. She was considering her next move when she saw in horror a dozen missiles being launched at her. She flew high into the air and managed to destroy eleven of the missiles but the last one would not give up. It pursed her as she twisted all around the streets of Metropolis. Flashboy followed her intent on helping her. She was so intent on losing the missile she didn't notice the flagpole till she flew into it.

She fell like a stone to the ground. Flashboy caught her. "Athena! Are you okay?" he asked hurriedly examine her for injuries. Her eyes went wide as she looked past him. "Look out!" she screamed rolling over till she was on top shielding him. She hoped her armor would protect them. "What I really need is a gigantic shield." She thought as the missile beared down. The last possible moment before oblivion a golden force field appeared around the two heroes. The missile exploded on impact but neither of them was harmed at all. Both of them stared at each other in amazement. What had happened?

Hawklady was using every trick she had ever learned about flying to avoid being hit by the numerous weapons fire. Energy blast, lasers, missiles, and all sorts of other advance technology kept trying to take her out. The wings on the back of the thing had even detached themselves and had become two whirling blades of death. Martian Boyhunter had forced the two of them to crash into one another. "I hope Green Lantern J. and Supergirl were able to complete their mission because honestly I don't see how were going to take out all of the weapons." She told him over her communicator.

"We have to keep trying. Those weapons are very deadly and if we don't manage to get rid of them a lot of innocent people could die." Martian Boyhunter replied. He was hovering a few feet away from her. Suddenly his orange eyes lit up in horror as a massive energy beam shot out from the synthoid's eyes heading straight for Hawklady! "Watch out!" he shouted shoving her out of the way and taking the full blast on his right shoulder. He cried out in pain and plummeted towards the ground.

Hawklady watched in horror as he hit the street and didn't give up. She whirled around and charged her staff. She then let out a Thanagerian war cry and flew straight at the eyes. When she was near enough she let loose the energy taking out its eyes. She then dove down to the streets to check on Martian Boyhunter. She landed next to him and began to examine him. "Lie still you've been seriously hurt. Man this looks bad. It's definitely a third degree burn. I don't have anything to treat this. You need to get to a hospital right now!" As she propped him up his crystal tip touched the injured area and it glowed gold for a second. Both stared in disbelief as the burn just disappeared like it never been there.

"Okay that was just plain freaky." Martian Boyhunter said.

Back on the rooftop Mystic Robin and Aquagirl where having little success against there opponent. She seemed to be able to intercept every move they made. They were seriously getting their butts kicked. "Come on now I thought that you two were going to give me a challenge. This is way to easy. No wonder you're the weakest members. I mean look at you miss magic and not a clue how to handle your powers. You're to dependent on your technology if you ask me and not enough on your own powers. Then there's you Princess. You really have no clue how to battle on dry land. Pathetic the both of you." Their assailant mocked them.

"Don't count us out yet! I may be a computer geek, but I read enough books on magic to whip your sorry ass. Aquagirl be ready to attack on my signal got it?" Mystic Robin asked. Aquagirl nodded ready for anything. Their assailant just looked at them amused.

Mystic Robin levitated into the sky and spread her hands wide. Purple lights surrounded her as she invoked her magic. "Perception disorientacious. Psychic confusion, illusion delusioness!" she shouted. The purple lights hit the women causing her to mentally confused and unable to properly see her surroundings. She was also caught in an illusion. She was half crazed by what was happening to her.

Aquagirl focused all her power on her target and let loose a sonic burst sending the women crashing into the ventilation system. She used the water to snag the remote and bring it to her. "Looks like we won and you lost." She said.

The women smiled at the two girls evilly. "Have you? I go check on your friends if I where you." She suggested pressing a button on her wrist. The remote was vaporized instantly at the same time they heard an explosion. They turned around just in time to see the giant synthoid topple over. "This isn't over yet girls. The game has just begun. See you round." She told them evilly and then zoomed away. Mystic Robin wanted to pursue her, but Aquagirl grabbed her wrist. "No, we have to check on the rest of our friends. Something smells fishy and I guarantee you it isn't me." Turning they hurried back to their friends.

The teenagers were examing the remains of the synthoid amazed that they had actually pulled it off. There momentary success made them temporarily forget about the strange occurrence by their crystals. And what they discovered among the remains shocked them more.

"Lucas and I noticed this stuff when we were inside the thing. Yeah most of the computers where there for running the thing but the rest controlled all of this scientific equipment." Kara said pointing to the remains of what looked like a sensor array.

"Sensors arrays, scanning devices, measuring devices. This stuff ran through out the entire synthoid's body. It was testing us. Seeing what we were capable of." Lucas commented.

"But for what purpose would someone be recording us?" Terra asked.

"I don't know but it was transmitting the data to some place else. Someone went to a lot of trouble to obtain information on us." Gordon said darkly.

"This whole thing was a set up. A huge experiment where we were used as lab rats. But to what ends and who was the scientist?" J'osse asked

"I can't tell you what it was for but I can answer the person controlling the synthoid was a lady in black. Hi guys. Like my costume? My name is Mystic Robin and Marina there is Aquagirl." Max said appearing.

"The person who was controlling that thing wasn't even fazed when it was destroyed. She kept hinting that there was more to this then the eye could see. Like it was some kind of game." Marina added.

"A game were the pieces and somebody is yanking us around. I don't like this. This synthoid must hold more clues. I say we examine it closer." Athena suggested.

They were approaching the main computer when Terry held up a hand. His suit was picking up a cluster of energy particles. "Everyone get clear its going to self destruct!" he shouted. Everyone ran for cover managing to get out of the way just in time. Once the smoke cleared they saw there was nothing left of the synthoid except a huge crater in the street. "Everyone okay?" he asked and he got murmured yeses. "Clearly someone didn't want us learning anything about our mysterious assailants."

"Guys something doesn't feel right. What if that thing was more then just bait to lure us out into the open? More than a tool used to test us. What if it was a distraction to lure us away from the real target?" Shania asked anxiously.

The kids raced back to the Javelin 7 hoping against hope that when they got there their parents would be waiting for them safe and sound. No such luck. What they found were signs of a struggle and a note that read, " We just made our move. We've got what's most important to you in the entire world. If you want to see your parents alive you have twenty four hours to use your brains and brawns to find us and rescue them. Otherwise they die. Your move."


	5. Star's Revelation

They had flown the Javelin back to the Watchtower and were using the space station sensors to try to locate their parents. After reviewing the recordings of the kidnapping from the Javelin they knew that whoever had taken their folks meant business. It was nearly five p.m. their deadline for finding their parents was eleven p.m. Time was running out.

"How could something like this happen? I mean what are we suppose to do about it? This wasn't suppose to happen. We were suppose to stop the synthoid and return here to complete work on the time gate. Now our parents have been kidnapped, there's bunch of people who are using technology from our time to test us, and were in the deep trouble." Terra berated.

"Getting upset about it isn't going to make the situation any better. We have to try and figure out what's going on and how we can save our parents. Lets put our heads together and see what we do know." Max said calmly.

"Well first off we know whoever were up against knows exactly what were capable of. It's a basic battle strategy. Always know your advisories strengths and weakness so you have an advantage over them." Athena said evenly

"They also have access to our level of technology. That means one of two things. One there either very intelligent and came up with this on their own or two there from our time. From what you described of your attacker you two I say the latter is more likely." Kara pointed out.

"Not to mention their highly organize and efficient. I mean to carry out such a well organized kidnapping while at the same time recording us shows that their professionals. This is something they excel at." Shania stated.

"Not to mention they seem to figure out the relationship between us and the Justice League. If they kill the League most of you seize to exist. What's to stop them from killing my dad or Terry and Terra parents? Or even Max's if they wanted to be thorough." Marina said addressing their worst fears.

Gordon kicked the counsel in frustration nearly smashing his foot in the process. "This doesn't make any sense at all! Why kidnap our parents and tell us to find them, but not give us a clue where to look. If the want us to find them why not give us a hint?"

"Because they want to control everything about this little adventure. That's what gives them power. They have control over every aspect. The synthoid attack, the kidnapping; now this are all part of something much bigger. We have to play by their rules not ours. Which means we better find a way to get around them." Lucas said heavily.

"If only we knew the whole story. Somehow all of these things are connected. Us being stuck in this time and place, the building of the time gate, the attack/kidnapping everything. It's like some kind of puzzle or game. If we could just see the big picture then maybe we could have an advantage." J'osse remarked.

"Yeah, but I don't see how that's going to happen. We need more then just the rules. We need guidance and power. Something that will aid us in our quest to save our parents. But its not like we have that. The only thing we have are these necklaces and they're useless." Terry said sadly.

"Wait a minute! Terry your wrong these necklaces do have special powers. I mean remember how they brought us here? And whenever you hold them or rub them you feel good and warm? They must have some kind special powers." Terra said excitedly.

"Your right sis. I just remembered when that disrupter was aimed at me I just touch the crystal out of habit and suddenly I felt this golden aura surround me. I then melted into the shadows like the old man use to do before he invented the camouflage mode. The disrupter missed me because it lost its lock. It completely slipped my mind when we discovered Wayne was missing." Terry replied.

"Your crystal gave you a power you've never had before? That's weird. Kara's also did something strange." Lucas commented. They all turned to face her.

"I was trying to force open a pair of heavy duranium doors, but I wasn't strong enough. So I was just thinking I needed to be stronger when suddenly my crystal lights up and I feel a new strength flowing through my body. Suddenly my strength was equal to my Dad's and I easily flung the door open." Kara explained slowly.

"You told us your powers are only half as strong as your dad's. That means your crystal doubled your powers when you needed it the most." Flashboy observed.

"Well when that missile was bearing down on Gordon and me I flung myself on top of him hoping my armor would protect us. But what we really needed was a force field to save us and at the last minute a golden force field did appear saving us." Athena told the others.

"These crystals are indeed remarkable. They have a lot of powers, but none as useful as the one that I witnessed." Shania said softly.

"My shoulder was badly burnt and when the crystal tip touched it was instantly healed." J'osse told the others still amazed.

"So these crystals have extraordinary power that are activated when we touch them or think about something we need. Clearly these things are more then mere jewelry. They must have more special hidden powers. But what are those powers, where did they come from, and how can we use this to our full advantage?" Max inquired staring thoughtfully at her crystal.

Marina was examing her crystal necklace closely. The smooth blue crystal was cool to the touch and the gold chain didn't irritate her skin. As she mulled over things she turned to crystal over and was surprised to see her symbol on it. "Hey guys do your crystals have your symbols on them instead of your parents? Because when I first got here the A crest was gold, but now its silver like mine."

The others all looked at their symbols and saw indeed they did match their own. The Bat Twins had blood red bats on theirs, Max had a gold MR, Athena had the two w's with her two stars in the center, Lucas was the Lantern emblem pulsating green energy, Kara's S was her color, J'osse wheel was surrounded by a mist of green, Gordon had his two crisscrossing lighting bolts and lastly Shania's hawk symbol surrounded by flames. What did this mean?

Suddenly they all heard a melodies voice whisper to them gently. It was kind and full of love. "Combine the powers together in the proper order. All your questions will be answered." They all stared at one another in amazement. "We all heard that didn't we?" Gordon asked timidly.

"Yeah and you know what? The voice sounds familiar. I know that I've heard it before, but I can't quite place where from. I don't know who it belongs to, but I don't believe that person is evil." Kara said.

"Yeah I think we should trust the voice. It fills me with a sense of peace and calm. I always get a good feeling when I hear it." Shania insisted.

"But what order does it mean and how do we combine our powers together?" J'osse inquired. Everyone looked at one another thoughtfully wondering the same thing. That's when Max spoke up. "Why not take the necklaces off and form a circle similar to when a witch form a pentagram for summoning? We could then point the tips of the crystal towards the center and call out our superhero names in the order we introduced ourselves in."

They all nodded, that sounded like a reasonable course of action. They all spread out and formed a large circle each about two meters apart from one another. This time there was no resistance when they removed the necklaces and they weren't filled with those strange feelings inside. Each pointed the tip of there crystal inward and focused all their power on the crystal. Then they let it loose. "Batman, Batgirl, Mystic Robin, Wonder Girl, Green Lantern J, Supergirl, Martian Boyhunter, Flashboy, Hawklady, Aquagirl!" Ten different colored tendrils of light shot out from the crystals and converge together in the center of the room. They joined together and started to form into the something or someone, but the intensity of the lights was too much. The brilliance temporally blinded them and all of them had to close their eyes tightly. When the lights died down they all dared to look at who or what they summoned.

Hovering five feet of the floor was a being who seemed to be made out of pure energy or white light. Here and there sparks of rainbow color ran through the body. The figure was feminine in shape and had extremely long hair, glowing white eyes, fairly tall, and was wearing a flowing gown. A shimmering aura surrounded her. She gave off a sense of purity and serenity. Everything aboard the Watchtower seemed to be powered by her. When she spoke her voice seem to come from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. It filled their heads and heart.

"My name is Star. It is good to see you my children. Your ability to summon mean indicates that you are ready for the next level in this stage of the game. I know that you have many questions and I will be pleased to answer them. But let me change into something that you will be able to understand better. Your minds are to simple to comprehend my true form and even in this body I can sense your brains are having trouble grasping who and what I am." She said simply.

She floated effortlessly to the ground and smiled warmly at the ten teenagers who where still in awe of her. She glowed gold briefly and instantly she was a human teenager around their age. She was about six feet tall with tan skin. Her hair was a light blond and fluttered in a nonexistence wind. Her eyes were the color of sapphires. She was wearing purple platform shoes, blue jeans with purple patches, a purple halter-top with gold earrings and a bracelet. "Is this better?" she asked simply.

"Who who are you?" J'osse stammered still stunned to see this girl. He and the other kids drew closer very curious to meet her yet still a little wary. Even though she now looked harmless she still gave off a feeling of enormous power and serenity as well.

"Please don't be frightened of me. I won't hurt you. Like I told you my name is Star the Spirit of Justice, Entity of all Goodness, Creator of Life." Star said proudly.

"That's some job description." Gordon joked.

"Yes, but an accurate one. I am an Entity. A being of both pure thought and energy who can manipulate both time and space. I may seem all powerful to you, but believe me I'm not." Star replied.

"Why did you take the form of a young girl?" Athena asked still suspicious.

"Because in my society I am a teenager all though a pretty important one. I am seven eons old. I have a mother and father just like you. Also I have a little brother and a twin sister. I need to discuss my sister, but right now I need to bring you up to speed on what's going. The truth behind the crystals powers, the kidnapping of your parent, the truth about your own destiny, and what is going on. It's all interconnected. Its time that you learned the truth behind everything. What I am going to show you maybe hard to believe and at times might scare you, but it is all true and its all very important. So please don't resist and relax. Everything will be fine."

The kids looked at each one by one. Should they trust this girl? The answer was yes. They all knew her voice and they trusted her. She gave off a sense of calm and peace. "Alright we trust you Star. Tell us what we need to know." Terra said.

"Hold on tight it's going to be quite a ride." Star smiled mischievely at them. Suddenly the Watchtower just vanished and they found themselves floating in pitch blackness. They were all panicking trying to hold their breath when they realized that they could breath and quite easily. "I told you it was quite a ride. Relax please nothing can harm you as long as I'm around." Star giggled and with a blink of her eyes they found themselves standing on what appeared to be solid ground.

"What is this place? When are we? What happen to the Watchtower? Why can we breath so easily?" Kara questioned her.

"You ask a lot of questions for someone so young. This place is the center of the universe or to answer your next question this is before the Big Bang, before the creation of life. I simply moved us from the Watchtower to this time and set us on another plane so we could safely observe the happenings. You can breath so easily because I created an air bubble around us. Now please no more questions. Just watch the following events it's both educational and a once in a lifetime opportunity." Star told them.

They all turned to watch in amazement as a huge burst of energy pulsed out from the center and suddenly in the most spectacular display of color and pryotechniques the universe was created. Stars, planets, asteroids, every type of stellar matter sprouted up all over the place. But in the center of it all was a planet the size of Earth and they could see on that it was the only world that supported life. They saw with Star's help a handful of people. "This is my home planet of Entara a word that means eternity in my language. The people you see down there are the Council of Four and the elders of my race. My people were created by left over energy from the Big Bang. We took it upon ourselves to keep watch over the universe and help populated it with all sorts of life. A million of years passed and my race grew. Soon the universe was filled with the beginnings of life. That is when we learned that we were not the only life forms created from the Big Bang. Something else was created, a creature who was the opposite of everything we were. A creature I might add that was pure evil some might even say beyond evil, it wasn't even a true life form in a sense. It was an anti life form. We called it the Nameless. It was a huge black shroud of nothingness. It wished to return the whole universe back the way it was before the Big Bang." Star narrated.

They all watched in amazement as the events mentioned unfolded at super speed around them. Lucas and Max pointed out to the others the newer Entities and Marina showed them all where the newest life forms were. They were all amazed by what was happening. It was like they were literally part of the fabric of time and space. But it was Shania with her hawk eyes who spotted the dark shroud that was the Nameless. It was huge and gave off an intense wave of darkness. It blocked out the light of the sun and stars. "Oh my God. Look at that thing!" Athena exclaimed.

"The Nameless was intent on restoring the universe to a state of nothingness. As you can see when it set its sights on something it didn't stop till all life was extinguished." Star stated calmly. They zoomed in closer and watched in horror as the Nameless devoured an entire solar system leaving nothing but blank space in its wake. "My suits picking up no signs of life and but I'm also getting strange energy readings. Its like the very fabric of space is collapsing upon itself." Terry said after examining the area closely.

"Yes that's exactly what was happening. We Entities feared that the Nameless would destroy the entire universe given enough time. Already you can see that reality was threatened. The Council of Four then declared war on the Nameless. It was a strange one. We were instructed to repair the damage caused by the Nameless, keep the universe and all life from being destroyed, and lastly defeat the Nameless. But our task wasn't easy. The Nameless created an army of Killgona's to hunt us done and stop us." Star continued showing them the events.

They witnessed the Council of Four who was comprised of Time, Nature, Wisdom, and Emotion give the proclamation. They watched as four thousand Entities each controlling something different do there best to repair the damage inflicted. Already the large blank spaces seem to repopulated, the fabric mended, and order restored. Then suddenly something happened. J'osse noticed out of the corner of his eye a gigantic pale blue dragon/serpent come flying towards them. He instinctively threw up his arms to block the attack, but it just passed through him. He turned in amazement and watched the creature devour a tiny Entity who had been monitoring the progress of a pulsar. "Was that a Killgona? What is it exactly?"

"It's a creature who can exist on several planes of existence at the same time. That was a Killgona in its true form. They are shape shifters who can strike at anytime. When they travel they do so in their natural form. When they wish to pose as human they look completely normal except for the blue veins running from their temples into their hair, long claw like nails, and sharp pointy teeth. They have powers that are almost equal to one of my kind. There one purpose in life is to kill my kind and give our energy to their master. The Nameless uses it to grow stronger. Killgona means entity eater because they eat us. They only attack when we are sick, injured, or pregnant. I've had my fair share of them." Star said.

"I really wouldn't want to have to face one of those things. They sound way scary. But what does all this have to do with us and how does it help us understand our crystals?" Marina asked urgently.

"Be patient a little while longer and all will be made clear. The war went on for approximately 2 trillion years. During that time the universe suffered greatly. Billions of sentient life was obliterated, millions of stellar matter was destroyed, and the time space fabric began to unwind. Finally when the universe was on the brink of total annihilation we Entities did one last desperate act. I was four eons old at the time barely an adolescence. My brother was two, a mere child. But along with my folks and the rest of my race we combined the full power of our entire race and sealed the Nameless away in an anti universe and scattered his minions across the cosmos. Then we used the remainder of our power to split the universe into a multiverse. Trillions of realities with their own dimensions and planes of existence each coinciding along one another came to be. Each reality vibrates at its own specific energy frequency and that energy keeps up the barrier between realities making it impossible to cross. All the energy together help keep the Nameless sealed in its prison. To ensure that everything would stay safe we moved Entara just outside normal time and space so we could watch over the realities and make sure things proceeded normally." Star narrated showing them scenes from her past. They actually felt the full power of the Entities as they sealed their enemy away. They saw Star with a boy with brown hair and blue eyes working together to use their powers to create a barrier to separate their realities.

"This is unbelievable. No one in their right mind would ever guess that there is both a universe and multiverse existing at the same time nor would they understand all these concepts of realities, planes of existences, and dimensions. It puts our knowledge of physics to shame." Max said absorbing all the information.

"Excuse me but what is a plane anyways? You keep saying that there are planes of existence and that were viewing all this from another plane. I mean look around us. Where floating past several thousands realities in the blink of an eye. Here's one were fairies, witches, and hero's fight. Then there's one where people travel the stars in huge ships, and the one we just went through looked an awful lot like one of my comic books." Gordon said as they appeared in a world where people played a card game with holograms only to disappear to a world where animals dominated Earth.

"A plane is a state of consciences, a place where you exist both physically and mentally. There's the astral plane where our souls exist, there's Heaven, limbo, Hell. All of those are plane of existence. I'm sure that you know what a dimension is and how when you warp reality you can exist in another dimension but with in the same reality. I learned about it from the ancient archives on Themyscira." Athena explained to him.

"I'm curious about something Star. You said that your people took to observing the realities after the battle with the Nameless to ensure that things proceeded normally. Was there any reason they shouldn't have?" Terra asked suspiciously.

"Always the detective I see. Yes you are correct. We found that our seal wouldn't hold forever. Not as long as the Killgona's were free to do their master's dirty work. We tried to imprison them, but because of their very nature it was impossible. They discovered that if a reality becomes extinct or a powerful life form dies they could transmit the energy to the Nameless. When he grows strong enough he can break free. That is why it became necessary to protect the realities. Certain realties as well as planets became very important as you will discover." Star said clapping her hands. Instantly they found themselves hovering over Earth billions of years in the past. It looked so dead and dreary but to their astonishment they could feel life emanating from the planet.

"Earth was one of those planets. In any reality it emitted large quantities of energy that added in keeping the barrier up between realities and thus was also any reality with it in it was nesesecery to keep the Nameless sealed. In order for this to work the first step was to create life on Earth. As the Creator of Life I had already created life on other worlds with the help of the local Gods." Star explained. She created a small window in front of the kids and they watched Star in her light form move from world to world. At full magnification they saw her encourage life to bloom. Soon thousands of dead worlds were filled with the beginning of life.

"This is unbelievable. Most people would classify you as a Goddess or an all-powerful being. But this clearly indicates that you're neither of those things." Shania said earnestly.

"How come if you help start life on all those planets and you've done so many things we've never heard of you until now? I would think that a being like yourself would have some legends based upon you." Kara said.

"There _are_ legends about me, but there very old and not widely known. Sometimes my name has been changed to fit into a story. But that's not important right now." Star told her gently.

"Then what is important right now?" Lucas asked. Star clapped her hands and suddenly they were on Earth, but invisible to the naked eye. They saw people from all sorts of times racing around. Suddenly it thinned out and only people from one time. Star waved her hand and suddenly they saw thin lines of different colored lights. They interconnected with a different person. Stepping backwards they saw that the lights formed a web and that somehow all the lights seemed to balance of power. "Is this what I think it is? Do these lights represent how someone affects a person?" Lucas inquired interested in what he was he was seeing.

"Correct Lucas. Every person has an adversary, a counterpart. Together they form a balance of good and evil, which in turn affects someone else, which in the end affects everyone else. It's the balance that keeps the energy flow of Earth steady. Destroy it and the entire cosmic alignment is thrown out of wack. So in order to keep the balance of power my sister and I chose certain people to protect key planets. Nova chose villains to represent the side of evil and produce that energy. I chose superhero's to represent the side of good and produce that energy. That's where your crystals and your parents come into play."

"How so? How is all this connected together? I like puzzles, but none of the pieces seem to add up to me." Gordon commented on. He prided himself on his ability to solve complicated word problems and he would work hours on finishing 3D puzzles.

"Think about it Gordon. Step back and look at the big picture for a second. We've just witnessed the history of the Entities and the Nameless because it showed how the multiverse is set up. We also just learned how the web of life influences someone else's creating a balance of power. It all connects to one another. Heroes and villains must be a key component in the puzzle and these crystal necklaces must be the piece that holds it all together." Athena told him grinning. She was pleased that she her cleverness had figured it all out.

Star nodded her head. She was very pleased. "As I said before certain realities are more important than others in keeping the barrier up and making sure the seal sticks. Your reality is one of the more important ones because for the longest time this one has produce more influence people across the galaxy then any other. Your parents were only a handful of several teams that I kept an eye on. I helped out where I could encouraging them, protecting them, assisting with certain missions, but never directly interfering."

"How come? I know you're not all powerful, but with your powers couldn't you have created a utopia on Earth without suffering or for that matter any world?" Lucas inquired.

"Lucas think about it. You saw what happened when the Entities used their full power or tried to change the balance of power creating a universe that was totally good or evil. It was a disaster and the universe was nearly destroyed in the process. They can help out in certain ways, ways that are very powerful, but direct interference would spell the end of everything." Max spoke up. Her perception of the situation was uncanny.

"You are right of course. That is the reason we don't interfere, but that didn't mean we abandoned our worlds. On the contrary we found a better way to lend a hand. Tell me do any of you know what a pure heart is speaking both figuratively and metaphorically?" She requested gazing at each of them one by one.

"A pure heart is a person who is kind and selfless and also means our hearts shining brightly inside of us. My father told me all about it." Shania said.

Star closed her hand and then opened them. Three balls of light emerged and floated to the middle of the circle. They shimmered brightly before changing shape till they were three crystals. One was blue, one was black, and one was red. " Every person in the universe whether they are good, evil, or undecided has some type of heart crystal. The crystals are reminiscence of my races power that was used in creating your kind. They contain our purest thoughts as well as our darkest fears. Normally they stay hidden inside of our bodies unable to be seen or felt. But sometimes when a person does an act of great good or evil they emerge. These crystals are a piece of your pure heart made visible. The colors represent what side your on. Blue for good, Black for evil, red for neutral. These crystals are very powerful and can be very dangerous if not handed carefully."

"These crystal necklaces, they came from our parents. That means that they were a piece of their pure heart. Once they gained them you must have been able to present yourself to them like you did to us." Kara said astonished.

"Your parents did all earn their crystals. In fact they already have them right now. They just hid them afraid to show you them. I have aided the Justice League several times and will continue to do so. Your parents gave you their crystals because it was time for you to have them. They just had to evolve for the next owner. You might have notice before you left the station your crystals glowing gold and your parents experiencing a tingling sensation. That was their energy joining with the crystals and allowing for your energy to replace theirs." Star informed them.

"So what kind of powers do these crystals have and why does it hurt to take them off?" Terry asked.

"It hurts to take of the crystals because they are an extension of your soul. They are a part of you and preserve a piece of your soul so when you try to remove it hurts. The crystals have a lot of different powers. More than I could list in your lifetime. I will fill you in on the basics. The most important thing to remember is that the crystals mark you as crystal carriers and show that you are representatives of good. They protect you from basic dangers, but aid you in huge ones. The four most basic of the powers are the ones you experienced. You can gain a power from a former owner including me in times of need, one of your powers can be doubled in strength, a force field can be produced to protect you from harm, or it can be used to heal injuries. Some of its other powers include being used as a lie detector, to change from your costume to your civilian clothes, manipulate energy of any type, or if any evil tries to take it from you they'll receive a nasty shock. They can also be used as emergency transporters and locator devices. You can use them to pool all your powers together in an attack or summon me. But I saved the two best powers for last. They can be used to move through time and space and they play a huge part in keeping people young."

"What do you mean by that?" Kara asked politely. Hearing about all the things her crystal necklace could do frightened her a bit. They were a lot of responsibility and she didn't know if she was up to the task.

"The reason most people from your parents time are still alive and in their prime is because the crystals have a tiny side effect. They release an anomaly in the blood that preserve youth and reverse the aging effect so that they remain younger longer. It was an elegant way to keep our protectors fit and healthy. Batman was the only one who ever lost his crystal and aged because of it." Star explained.

"So that's why are parents were able to have us so late in life and still look like they're thirty when they're really in their seventies or something!" Gordon exclaimed.

"Yes and now we have come to the point where you will learn the truth behind the way you were raised and why your parents have been kidnapped. This will also affect you all in more profound ways then you can imagine." Star said. With a snap of her fingers they found themselves in the Watchtower that was more familiar to J'osse. There were people walking around everywhere talking and chatting. Everyone looked extremely busy. "Follow me and don't get lost." Star said leading them through corridors and passing through solid walls till they reached the main floor. She walked through a set of locked doors like they weren't even there and the rest of them shrugged their shoulders and followed suit. When they entered the room they stopped dead in their tracks. There were two Stars. One invisible to the rest of the world, the other talking to the Leagues.

"What in the world is going on? I don't understand? When are we and why are you talking to our parents?" Lucas asked.

"We are in what is you're past your parents future and will be the present. Or to be more precise exactly twenty years ago your time. I am about to reveal something of great importance to them that will in turn affect you. Let's listen in shall we?" Star said.

"Star why have you assembled us? We have important work to do. There are people who need our help." Superman said.

The past Star sighed and shook her head. "No, not anymore. Superman, Clark everyone listen to me. You have always trusted me in the past and never questioned what I've said. I have helped you in your greatest crises. Now what I have to show you will profoundly affect you. I have had a vision of the future. And I have both good and bad news. Both are important."

"So talk to us. What did you see?" Flash asked.

"The people of Earth must for a time learn to live without heroes. Learn to take care of themselves. They have become too dependent on you and because of that Cadmus was created and nearly destroyed you. That can't happen again. For twenty years there will be no heroes at all and the Earth will both grow in technology and other sciences, but fall in moral and ethics. I know it sounds bad but it must come to be. If ordinary people don't learn to support themselves they'll never grow. You must disband the entire League this time for good," past Star said evenly. She looked at each of them in turn waiting for them to speak.

"You can't be serious. The Earth needs us! How can you ask us to quit doing our job?" Wonder Women demanded.

"Would you deny the next generation the right to exist? You need to have your own lives separate from saving the world. All of you have done the Earth a great service but life needs to go on. Trust me on this. You have to marry and produce the next generation. Let me show you what I'm talking about." She said. She thrusted her hands forward and a small portal appeared in the air. Images flashed by at super speeds. Suddenly they slowed down and became clear. It was scenes from their lives!

"These are your children. Their names are Terry, Terra, Max, Athena, Lucas, Kara, J'osse, Gordon, Shania, and Marina. More commonly known as Batman, Batgirl, Mystic Robin, Wonder Girl, Green Lantern J., Supergirl, Martian Boyhunter, Flashboy, Hawklady, and Aquagirl. They are your children. They are very powerful and very talented. They have two great destinies. One as a group, which will make them the most powerful League ever, and their individual destinies, which are just as great. But the only way their going to come into existence and be the people you see before you is if you disband and follow a set rule of instructions. So what's it going to be?" Star asked

They looked at one another. All of them had the same thoughts rushing through their minds. On the one hand they would have to give up doing the think they loved the most, what made them who they truly were, and the Earth would be defenseless. But they also wanted a chance to lead normal lives, to have families, and most of all how could they deny Star? She had never led them astray before and if she was positive this was the right thing to do who were they to argue? "What steps must be taken in order for your vision to come true?" J'onn asked her speaking for everyone.

"The first step is to disband the League and tell the other's members what I've told you. Gradually over the next year all heroes must seize to exist. Next you must never become your superhero identities again. You may help people as your alter ego's but no more hero business. Also you must not speak, see, or any type of communication with one another for the next twenty years save when Shayera and John meet during Rex's visits. You can meet with and talk to each others spouses, but you yourselves must not have any type of contact." Star said sternly.

"Hey what's with that? Why are you being so strict?" Flash said confused. He could understand some of the other rules, but he didn't like where this was heading.

"I know that sounds extreme, but it's the only way I can think to avoid contamination. In order for the children to reach their fullest potential they must be raised in ignorance of their destiny. Contact between one another might reveal it and your values and principles would greatly influence the way they think. In order to avoid the problem Cadmus had with you they must be able to appreciate a normal beings perspective. That means that when they get their powers you may train them in control, but you must forbid them for using their powers to help people." Star stated

"I thought they were destined to help people. Now you're asking us to train them not to do that. That doesn't make any sense to me at all." Shayera said.

"Not forever mind you. You and your spouses will raise them in caring nurturing homes, but because you will be controlling them and trying to raise them in ignorance a conflict will arise between you and them. This conflict will help form the bases of a foundation that will shape them to be heroes and prepare them for the ultiment task ahead. At age sixteen they may begin their lives as superheroes. That year will be hands on training to for the most difficult task ahead of them. At age seventeen you will give them your crystal necklaces on this date. Then it will be up to them to decide their fate. If they are worthy of their destiny no harm will come to them, but if not then I fear that the repercussions will be most devastating. I have complete faith that everything will work out. I only hope you will heed my words." Star said in a solemn voice.

"We will do as you say Star. We may come to regret this, but hopefully everything will work out in the end. Will we ever see you again?" Superman asked.

"Count on it. Now I must go. See you later." Star said disappearing. The League got up looked at each other with heavy hearts then left the room prepared to do what they had to do. The scene dissolved around them and they found themselves back to the present. Star turn to the stunned teenagers. "I hope you know understand why you were raised the way your were. It was all part of a bigger plan, one to make sure that you were ready for your destines, both your group one and your individual ones. I was a big part of your lives helping your parents out. I was in your dreams, giving you advice, lending a hand in certain situations. I was there the moment each of you was born and I have always kept an eye out for you. Now I showed your parents both your destinies and I think its time you learn them as well." Star said.

"What is our group destiny? Will you tell us that first before you tell us of our individual destinies?" Marina asked politely. Star nodded understanding that all of this was a bit much for them to take in all at once, but they would take it in stride.

"As you wish. As an Entity I have the ability to see timelines and what will become of those lines when joined with others. When the ten of you join together as a team, the Justice League Unlimited, you become a most powerful force. You will save not only this planet from extinction, but this reality as well. It is also predicted that one day you will join with heroes of other realties and help destroy the Nameless once and for all ending the threat of non existence." Star informed them.

"Wow now that is cool." Lucas said impressed that he was part of that. "But what about our individual destinies? Are they just as good and to we have only one?"

"You have many smaller destines that will occur along the way as you walk the path to your most important destiny. These ones are concrete and are impossible to break. I think I'll avoid showing those ones to you and leave them as a surprise. But I will show you each what your main destiny is."

A ball of light appeared in the center. It floated in the air and then came to rest in front of Terry. It glowed brightly and images of his future self played. He saw himself sitting at a desk talking to a lot of people. He was signing all sorts of documents and making calls. "Your future is Terry is the owner and CEO of Wayne Enterprise. The whole company will belong to you and you will use it to help people all over the globe and make sure peace is restored to the planet." Terry's jaw dropped. Him in charge of Wayne Enterprises? How was that even possible?

The ball floated in front of Terra and the images changed. An adult Terra sat behind a desk ordering the police around. She was review cases and cracking down as criminals. "Terra, you are destined to be the next police commissioner of Gotham City. You will bring crime rate down by 80 and you will help push for stricter laws on sex crimes and make sure that no children suffer in anyway." Terra was dumbfounded. Her taking over Barbara's position? It didn't seem likely.

The ball made its way to Max. It glowed brightly before showing a very unusual scene. There was Max surrounded by all sorts of people who looked like they were magical beings but in the background there were computers. "Max as the Chosen One you will be responsible for bringing order to the magical community and teaching it about modern machines."

Max couldn't quite grip that as her destiny.

Athena watched as the ball approached her and showed her on Themyscira. She was Queen and she seemed to be preaching new ideas. "Athena you will bring forth the ideas that men are equals and not so bad eventually leading to Themyscira accepting men on the island and being counted as a country." Athena smiled at that.

Lucas eagerly waited for his destiny to be revealed. What he saw was not what he expected. Instead of him playing professional basketball the globe showed him on an alien world. "Lucas you will aid alien worlds with your inventions bringing peace and new relationships to Earth." That was a surprise.

Kara was nervous as the globe approached her. Did she really want to learn what her future was? What the globe showed her was her dressed in strange robes and next to a handsome man. "Kara as the next ruler of New Krypton you will bring human culture to these people eventually leading to the immigration to Earth where the two societies will merge to one." Kara chewed her hair nervously upon the news.

J'osse stood tall and proud as the globe appeared in front of him ready to display his future. Nothing was going to discourage him. The images that appeared startled him. They were of Mars only the planets held life again. "J'osse your crowning achievement will be restoring Mars to its former glory." J'osse eyes light up in excitement.

Gordon was next and he didn't expect much. I mean what could he possibly have to look foreword to? The globe showed him images as an adult helping kids out. "Gordon you will help children out world wide. The results will be global. Because of you no kid will ever no the pain of being alone." Gordon didn't know what to say to that.

Shania waited patiently for the globe to announce her destiny. Even though she knew what her destiny was she was surprised when the globe showed as an adult using the Firebird force. "Shania as you know you are destined to save Thanagar from destruction but you are also destined as the Keeper of the Firebird Force to heal people with incurable diseases." Shania stumbled backwards upon hearing that news.

Marina waited anxiously for the information on her. She was the last one. The globe showed her images as an adult in Atlantis. "Marina as Queen of Atlantis you will reunite the people of the sea with those on land thus bring force an end to a bitter conflict." Marina was flabbergasted at the news. The globe returned to Star's hand and disappeared.

"The people who kidnapped your parents are aware of your destiny. They don't wish it to come to pass so they are attempting to destroy your parents before you are born. That is why I brought you back through time. You must stop this or none of you will come to be. You are all in danger of not existing." Star urgently said.

Max raised her hand and spoke. "How are me and Marina in danger anyways? I mean why did you bring us here only in spirit and how can we be threatened if none or are parents have been kidnapped?"

"There are two reasons I brought only your souls through time. Max consciencessly you aren't aware of your powers, but subconsciencessly you are aware that you're the most magical being. You have been protected thus far from exposure due to Bruce Wayne watching over for you making sure that your powers don't activate to soon causing dangerous magical beings to come after you. If you had come here in your body to many enemies would have been after you. As for Marina she has weakness. She can't survive out of water for more then three days and every minute she's away she grows weaker. The technology that she needs to survive exists in the future but not in the past so her spirit could survive but not her body. As for your parents do you really think the kidnappers wouldn't stop until they found them and killed them?" Star asked plainly. Max shook her head comprehending what she was saying.

"But that doesn't explain me and Terry. We work for Bruce Wayne, but where not related to him." Terra said.

"Yeah granted if he died we never meet him and we would turn out to be other people but our existence wouldn't be threatened. Why are you shaking your head like that Star? What is it?" Terry asked.

"Yes your existence is threatened because Batman is in danger of dieing." Star told them.

"Why? Why is it threatened?" Terra asked confused as ever.

"Because Warren McGinnis wasn't your father." Star said simply.

"What are you talking about? Of course he was our father. I don't understand what you're talking about." Terry said angrily.

Star took Terry and Terra's hands and held the. They looked at her and saw she was crying. "No you don't understand. Warren wasn't your biological father. Because Bruce Wayne is your real father." She told them gently.

The two teens recoiled from her. They both looked at her as if she was joking but they both saw that she clearly was telling the truth. "WHAT! Our boss, Bruce Wayne, the richest man in Gotham is our father?" The twins said in unison. The rest of the group looked at Star like she had completely lost her senses? Batman having children didn't seem possible. Finally Terry found his voice. In a shaky whisper he said, "How? How is that possible?"

Star's body lit up and a huge burst of energy pulsed out from her body surrounding the group. The room around them changed till they were standing in an underground office. "First off let me say that I believe that you deserve to know the truth now rather then later. Second what were now in is a memory of one Amanda Waller so pay very close attention."

"Don't worry were not going to miss anything. Not after what you said." Terra reassured her. Star nodded her head and then begins to narrate the following events.

"As you all know the Justice League and Project Cadmus had a huge conflict that nearly destroyed the Earth. After the truth behind everything was discovered things changed. Amanda Waller head of Cadmus came to respect Batman. Over the years they became friends and she saw him do amazing things, things that no ordinary human had done before. She was the one who realized that the world needed a Batman and since Bruce had no desire to procreate. So she decided to take matters into her own hands. First step was obtaining Bruce's DNA. That wasn't that hard he left it all over the town. Not that way!" She said after noticing their expressions. "The next step was for her to find a neo Gotham couple who had traits similar to that of Bruce's parents. She found your parents had those and other qualities she was looking for. Then using her connections from the old Cadmus project she created project Batman Beyond and took Bruce's DNA and encoded it onto advance nanites. Your father thought he was getting a flu shot, but actually the nanites were rewriting your father's reproductive codes making them Bruce's. Mind you this was a one time deal because after you were born your father's DNA return to normal, but some recessive traits stayed. That's why your half brother Matt or half sister Madison had dark hair."

"I can't accept this. All of this was done so the world would have a Batman? What about me? If they wanted a boy why did they get a girl and is there any more to this delightful tale?" Terra asked angrily.

"Yes because both Amanda and Bruce were right. The world needs a Batman or in your case a Batgirl. An ordinary being who does what they do with only their skills and weapons in the name of helping protect ordinary people. Now for your other questions Terra you must understand that even with the most advance technology sometimes nature wins. Yes there's more to this tale. It has to do with something that happened when you were eight. You were leaving the movies with your parents happy and content. Nothing could spoil the mood. Unknown to you an assassin is watching from the shadows ready to strike your parents down so you'll start on your path to become Batman and Batgirl. But in the end she couldn't do it. Batman did a lot of things, but never murder. You got to keep your parents." Star said gently.

"So what does that matter? We both still lost our father and Terra lost her mother to violence. We became Batman and Batgirl always wanted. I suspect that Bruce knew all along that we were his kids. That's why he drove us the way he did. That's why were in this mess. What is the point of telling us all this?" Terry said crying angrily.

"It matters because I stopped the assassin from killing your parents age eight. My sister Nova was all ready and waiting for your parents when I stepped in. I became the inner voice of the assassin. I encouraged her to reconsider what she was about to do. I believed that you needed more time with your parents. To help teach you certain values and provide for you in ways only a parent could. But because I intervene you lost your father and Terra her mother latter in life after an argument, which still haunts you even after a year. The point of telling you all this is to explain the reasons behind everything Bruce put you through." Star explained.

"But we don't know who were are! Our whole world has come apart. We find out that some women orchestrated our birth because she thought that the world was in need of a Batman. She messed with our parents and in turn tried to have them killed!" Terry shouted angrily. He pushed himself away from the memory having it dissolve around him and return him back to the normal room.

"Everything you just said shakes the very foundation of who we are! I mean how could it be that our parents were destined to die so we assume the roles we now have? I don't know, but finding out the man we thought was our father was in fact of no relation at all to us and the man who was like a second father is actually are father is and he knew all along the truth, but didn't even bother to tell us is not only wrong, its hurts like hell and confuses me beyond belief! I never want to see him again! You want us to risk our lives for a man that has never shown an ounce of compassion forget it!" Terra screamed.

"Terra, Terry you're being unreasonable. I know finding out that Bruce is your real father is a shock, but you don't have to act like this. Besides Warren McGinnis was your father not Bruce." Max told her friends evenly.

"How can you even say that? You heard Star! We have no connection what so ever to him! Our lives are ruined." Terry yelled at her in her face. "This isn't some kind of wonderful surprise you know!" Terra added.

"Stop this right now! Your friend Max is right you know. Being a father is more then just biology. It's about being there when you fall down and hurt yourself, comforting you when you have a nightmare, teaching you to ride a bike or tie a tie. Its not always the big moments that count. It's the small ones that matter really. In everyway imaginable Warren was your father. He loved you two as his own flesh and blood and he died believing that you two were his kids." Star preached to them.

The twins looked at one another letting what she said think in. It made sense in a lot of ways to them, but they were still hesitant. "What are we suppose to do about Bruce? I mean we can't pretend that we don't know the truth and if he isn't going to even try to care what are we suppose to do? If we truly are his kids what traits to we share?" Terra demanded.

"You both share several traits. Terra you are the living embodiment of Bruce's emotional side and Terry you share several qualities that Bruce pride's himself in. Now that you know the truth it up to you to help your father learn to care. All his life he learned not to get attached or close to anyone. The same tragedy that created the Bat also forced him to give up on his emotions. But trust me Bruce loves you more then anything in this world and he has shown that time after time. Whether it was saving you from Inque or curing you when you got spliced. He loves you two and would never let anything happen to you two. It's up to you now to decide what your next course of action will be." Star said.

"So Terry, Terra what's it going to be? Will you join us in our cause?" Marina asked. She used her empathic abilities to listen in on their emotions. She felt their confusion and anger, but then she felt something knew. If she had to label it was concern for a loved one. Both them nodded they were in.

"Were all in but how are we suppose to help save our parents? I'm not even sure that were the right ones for the job. What makes you so sure that we can succeed at this and come back alive in one piece?" Kara asked Star.

"Because I have faith in you and as long as you believe in yourselves and trust in your powers and listen to your hearts nothing is impossible. You have been prepared all your lives for this moment. It is time to prove that you are ready for your destiny."

"But how can you be so sure? What makes you so confident, I mean we haven't even become a team and we can barely handle the responsibility of being superhero's and normal teens. How are we going to deal with everything you've told us?" J'osse asked nervously.

Star looked at each of them one by one profoundly. Her sapphire eyes were full of life and her hair swished all around her. When she spoke she sound wise beyond her years. The air above them shimmered as images of their lives played above them. "Listen to me and listen well all of you. What I have to share with you is the most important thing that you'll ever hear me say. Take every word I say to heart because it's the truth. We are the sum of our experience. Every obstacle we face, the choices we make, and the things we do help mold us. Our friends, family, and even those who don't understand us help shape us inside as well as the outside. Its all part of who and what we are and nothing can ever take that away from us ever. Whether we are ordinary teenage boy or savior of Gotham City. Gymnastic champion or the heroine of millions of little girls. Heiress to a fortune or the champion of your people. Computer expert and the Chosen One. Basketball star and Guardian's solider. Inspiring writer/artist and your father's daughter. Shy teenager and the last hope for your people. Brilliant student as well as the fastest boy around. Hopeful doctor and Keeper of the Firebird Force. Rebellious teenager and Princess of Atlantis. You are both of these things and they are who you are and nothing can ever change that fact. You are the chosen ones it's up to you now to complete the work your parents started." Star said angelically.

"Right lets do it!" Terry ordered his team. They each nodded their heads and touched their crystals transforming into their civilian wear. Marina had changed back into her gown, but then touching her crystal again changed into a pair of flip-flops, black shorts, a black tankeenie and a pair of sunglasses rested comfortably on her head. "I like this look. We should get going." She said.

"Before you leave I have a few more words of advice to give you." Star said. "Okay shoot what is it?" Lucas asked her.

"First as you know I can't directly interfere so you'll be on your own, but I am never far away. You can always contact me and I can step in if the situation looks very desperate, like the whole universe is in terrible danger. You'll know when the time is right." Star said simply shrugging her shoulders.

"Second remember this; even in your darkest hours there is a ray of hope and you must never give up or stop believing in yourself. Only then are you truly defeated. Third your bond of friendship is very important both to keep the team together and to help one another. Never forget your friendship or let it waver. Lastly the love you feel for your parents is the strongest weapon you have. Hate is strong but love is stronger and can help you succeed in your task at hand. Now I must go. Please be careful and know that I love you all." Star said hugging and kissing each of them in turn before vanishing in a flash of light.

"Well you heard her team. Let's go and save our parents. Those kidnappers are going to wish they never messed with the Justice League Unlimited you hear me?" Terry shouted and the others cheered. They then raced to the Javelin hoping that it wasn't to late for their parents.


	6. Clues

The Javelin landed on the same rooftop it had earlier. The Justice League disembarked and used the fire escape to reach street level. They then strolled out of the alley down the streets towards the area where the synthoid was destroyed. It was there that they begin their search.

The police who were investigating the earlier attack had cornered off the area. So far they weren't having any luck in figuring out what had happen. "You got to admire the police. They have no clue what happened or that the Justice League is in danger. Yet they continue with their job. So what's the plan?" Terra asked running a hand through her long hair.

"We have to figure out where those transmissions on us were going. If we can do that we've got them." Terry said definitely. He surveyed his teammates wondering what they should do next. "Any suggestions on how we should proceed?"

"Well if I had sample of the signal I bet I could track it down with my sonic burst power." Marina suggested. Max used her power to give her a sample and Marina listened closely. Then using her powers she to enhance the signal she traced where it had been broadcasted to using her sonic powers. They strolled down the streets of Metropolis nonchalantly. They had a little trouble paying for the bus ride but they finally go to their destination. The signal led them to a radio tower on top of a building.

"The signal was transmitted hear then disappears." Marina said.

"Its probably been hidden among another signal and using it to get where its needed. We need to find that signal and I'm your girl for that job. Just give me a sec with my mini computer and my powers I'll find out where our signal is going." Max said plugging in her computer into the tower. She managed to isolate all the signals coming in then out around the time they were fighting. She then used her powers for a search and discover spell finally finding the signal they needed. She traced it all the way to its target. She then downloaded the information they would need before getting to her feet. "Found it. The transmission signal was being broadcasted to an office building across town. A NJL Corporation. I've got the specs and all available information."

"You did all that in less then a minute? I'm impressed what are you a hacker in your spare time?" Lucas asked.

Max gave him a mysterious grin. "Maybe I'm just a natural when it comes to computers and other electronics. Anyways its pretty far so what do you guys think we should do? Should we head back to the Javelin and fly to the building or continue walking?"

"Why don't we fly there ourselves? I mean all of us except Gordon and Marina can fly. One of us could carry Marina and you can give Gordon the address to the office." Kara suggested. Everyone nodded and transformed into their costumes. Athena picked up Marina and off they flew.

The journey was long and tiring and they had to stop several times to avoid being detected by police. Finally they arrived. They landed on top of a building across the street from the office. On the outside it looked like a normal five story office building with a large loading garage, but still something seemed off. "Here's a the layout of the building." Max said. She closed her palm and then opened revealing a three dimensional display of the building. "It looks like a typical office building on the inside but there are at least six sub levels and they're all hidden. I can't get any info on them nor do I have a lot on the company itself. It just started a few weeks ago and they seem to be a tech company, but that's it. Their loading bay over there is big enough to dissemble parts for a giant synthoid and a small craft. I don't know what it is about that building but something isn't right."

"I think your right Max. I just ran a mental scan and its like the lights are on but no ones home. Yet when I aim my psyche towards the lower levels I get a faint signal." J'osse said calmly.

Kara stared hard at the ground but it must have been lead line cause she couldn't see anything. She then scanned the loading area. Although it was lead line she saw a lot of heat pouring out from the inferred spectrum, which indicated something large had been used hours before and was still producing heat. This place was definitely suspicious. "If my mother where here she be the first to say we have to investigate."

"According to all of the information on this place this the company has more security then the US Mint, Fort Knox, and the White House combined. Look at this laser's grids, electric fences, cameras, motion detectors, and so much more. There's no way to get in undetected." Shania said after going over every inch of the map.

"Well there is one way. They've got everything wired except under the building about fifty feet. We could sneak in through the sewers." Marina suggested. Everyone stared at her for a long time. They couldn't quite believe what she said but they had no choice. So grudgingly they followed her plan. To make sure they were undetected they entered the sewers five blocks away. They took a deep breath then started to trek through the sewers with Marina in front using her powers to push back the water.

"Man I hate having super senses. I'm never going to get the smell out of my costume." Kara complained. Everyone just ignored her. They all knew that she didn't mean it. She was just scared. "How much further do we have to go?"

"About two more conduits then we come to a junction and have to take a side conduits that connects us to the pipeline which runs underneath the building. Then it's just a matter of finding a safe place to break in." Marina called out over her shoulder. She used her power over water to push back most of the sewage from their path, but she couldn't get it all.

Suddenly Gordon let out a shriek and began to frantically slap himself. "Get it off! Get it off!" He squealed as he raced around in circles trying to dislodge something that was stuck to his chest. They tried to get him to calm down, but he was to worked up. He stood still long enough for the team to catch a glimpse of a giant rat on his costume.

Athena took out her lasso and tossed it around him causing Gordon to come to a grinding halt. She then firmly grasped the little rodent by the scruff of its neck and removed the pest. She brought up to eye level and glared at it while it squealed in fright. "Shame on you for frightening my teammate, but I reward your courage for striking at a much large opponent. Now be off with you." She told the litter critter releasing it. Shania rushed over and gave both her and Gordon anti rabies shots. Athena brushed a strand of hair out of her face and looked at Gordon. "Next time doesn't make such a fuss about such a little thing. It's delayed us in our mission. Come lets be on our way."

"She's impressive wouldn't you say Terry? Handling that situation in such a calm and efficient matter. She could really teach us a thing or two about defending ourselves or coming up with strategies." Terra commented to her twin as they made their way to their destination.

They finally reached the right place destination. They huddled close together in the conduit. "Alright what we need to do is make a opening that will connect us to the bottom sublevel of the building. It has to be in a place that's quite and not monitored and whoever creates the opening has to be extra cautious not bury us or submerge us. I feel that Lucas you're the only one qualified for the job. Think you can handle it?" Terry asked.

"You kidding? This will be easier than the stuff my dad put me through. But just incase I mess up edge back to the opening of the pipeline." Lucas ordered. Once they were out of harms way he closed his eyes and meditated for a minute gathering his strength. He the opened his eyes and began to cut away at the top of the pipe making a hole big enough for them to fit through. Then using one hand to redirect the water flow into emergency spill pipes while the other created a tunnel leading to the sublevel floor. After fifteen minutes of hard work he grinned and gave them a thumbs up. "Were in! I even disabled the security sensors for the surrounding area so we should be clear." He reported. Then one by one they made their way up the tunnel.

They emerged in a small alcove in a dark room next to a stairwell and an elevator. As their eyes adjusted to the dim lighting they could make out several hallways and offices. "We should search each sublevel to try to find out more about this place and the people who runs it. I suggested we travel in pairs that way each of us has someone to watch their back and we can help one another out with our particular skills." Shania suggested. Terry nodded and assigned the teams. They then split up and went their separate ways.

Batman and Batgirl stepped cautiously out of the alcove and made their way towards the main corridor when Batgirl held out her arm and stopped him. "Use the filter in your cowl brother. There are lasers all over the place. The security shut off is on the opposite wall next to the corridor opening. I can get to it."

"You sure Batgirl? My sensors are detecting pressure sensors as well as heat sensors. If you touch any of the beams or stay for more then three point five seconds in one place you'll set off the alarms. Not to mention you have to make sure not to give off to much body heat. You sure you can do it?" Batman asked.

She gave him a grin and told him in a cocky tone of voice. "You're looking at Gotham's top gymnastic star. Trust me if I time this right I can get past this no sweat. Trust me." She then tied back her hair and took a deep breath before she cartwheel into the maze. She flipped, rolled, bent, and twisted all over the place never staying in one place long. Finally she reached the wall and shut off the alarms. "Come on lets go!"

The Bat Twins moved down the corridor and came to a locked door. They could detect sounds being admitted from inside. Batman used the lock pick in his finger and opened the door. They stepped inside and hit the switch. When the lights came on they were astonished. There not fifty feet in front of them was an entire assembly line devoted to making synthoid. Not all that different from the ones their bos father used. "I don't believe this. Look at this Batman there must be hundreds if not thousands of them." Batgirl whispered.

"Check this out Batgirl. According to these blue prints these synthoids are Zeta class with a few special modifications. No chance these once will decide they don't want to be used to replace people. From what I'm able to gather these synthoids are used in simulation training." Batman told her reading the computer monitor next to the assembly line. "The question is for what kind of training. I want to check out the other rooms on this floor come on."

They left the room and made their way further down the hall. They came to another door this one was electronically sealed and would only respond to a certain thumbprints. "Hmm. We got to get into that room. Let me see. I wonder if the crystal can override the electronic lock and fool the scanner." Batgirl said. She focused her crystal on the door and it hummed for a few seconds. Then the scanner turned off and the door opened. "After you."

What they found in that room was beyond comprehension. It was some kind of medical lab. There were ten surgical tables in the room along with several of equipment ranging from surgical to emergency. The cabinets were lined with hundreds of different drugs and on the far side of the room were some computers, microscopes, and a drug set used in preparing new drugs. Behind that was a door marked Test Subjects. They could only imagine the condition the test animals must be in. They walked around the room slowly taking everything in. "Can you believe this place? I mean look at this equipment. Its state of the art and the latest design model for all of this particular item. I think this is a gene resequencer." Batgirl said holding up an elegant piece of machinery with several gauges on the side.

"You should see what they've got stocked in their pharmacy. Steroids, splicing agents, and a few other things I can't begin to name. Whatever this place is used for it doesn't look good." Batman told her after examing the shelves.

"There are no medical records anywhere or at least none stored in this room. Brother there's another doorway opposite of the one that leads to the lab. I want to take a look in there." Batgirl said.

"There was also a door a little further down from here that leads to a set of rooms that make up the rest of the floor. I'll check that out. Will meet back by the stairs in fifteen minutes to compare notes before we go join the rest of the group." Batman instructed. They both left the lab after shuddering once. Who or what was using this awful place?

Batgirl found the door to where she wanted to go unlocked. She pushed it open and step inside. What she saw was scary because it was so out of place. It was a kitchen stocked with food and stuff. It looked like any ordinary kitchen but she noticed the food was mostly nutrious stuff. No sign of junk food. She went down the hallway exploring the rest of the area. This seemed to be living quarters because she found a living room, library, bathroom, dinning room and bedrooms. "This is very strange. Who lives here and where are they now? Why haven't I been able to find a trace of anyone anywhere?" Batgirl asked as she went through the bedrooms trying to discover the identity of the occupants, but with no success.

Batman had also found something strange. Several large training rooms that were used by whoever was being messed with in the lab. There was a gym full of exercise equipment and a swimming pool. In another area there was a maze full of deadly traps. A large space for what he assumed was used in fighting the synthoids and lastly a holographic chamber. He ran a few programs and was startled to see that there was one of Gotham, Metropolis, Central, and Midway. They looked almost exactly like his city but there were a few differences. What the heck was going on? Batman left the room and joined his sister. They then started to make their way up the long flight of stairs to meet up with the rest of the teams.

Wonder Girl and Supergirl were standing on the landing by the doorway that led to sublevel five. They had inched the door open and were examining the corridor to see what kind of traps were set. "My X-ray vision detects several laser gun ports along side of the wall. There motion sensitive. Also there some kind of canisters connected to the air vents. I'm thinking its either knock out gas or nerve gas. Going with my gut I say it's the later. So how do you want to handle this?" Supergirl asked.

"I can deflect all the laser beams back at each other destroying the guns, but I don't know about the gas. Can you use your super breath to blow it somewhere else or perhaps melt the grates shut so it can't seep out?" Wonder Girl questioned. She looked down the hallway preparing herself.

"I'll try. You go first then I'll follow. Will attack at the same time cutting down on the chances of being caught by one of the two. Lets go!" Supergirl whispered. They burst through the doorway flying down the hallway. Almost instantly the lasers began shooting at them and the gas began seeping out at them. Wonder Girl used her bracelets to deflect the shots away from Supergirl. Supergirl started using her heat vision to melt the vents shut. Finally reaching the center of the hallway both girls stood back to back and began a slow circle utterly destroying the guns and sealing the last vent shut. They dropped to the floor panting. "That certainly was a challenge huh?" Wonder Girl asked.

"Come on let's check out this room." Supergirl suggested tearing the door off its hinges. "Oops guess I don't know my own strength. Lets check it out." They entered the room and flicked on the lights. What they found were hundreds upon hundreds of filing cabinets that went all directions. They must have taken up the entire side of this floor. They forced open one of the drawers and pulled out a file.

"Listen to this. It's a medical report from about twenty years ago our time. Subject SM can father children. Genetic structure will have to undergo treatment and the surrogate mother will also have to be treated in order to carry to term. First round of test begins next week. Suggestive treatment includes gene manipulation or splicing." Supergirl said as she sped read the report. "This cabinet seems to be made entirely up of medical files from twenty years ago. All of this stuff is labeled the same way. There are no name just initials, and they use code numbers and names for tests and people. What did you find?"

"More of the same thing. But some of this stuff is more modern, but it still doesn't make sense to me. Its results to battle simulations, academic scores, physicals and a whole lot more. It would take us hours to find out what's in all of these records. Hold on I'm getting beeped. Yeah it's Wonder Girl. Bats where are you? You and your sis should have join us by now." Wonder Girl said into her communicator.

"Well we would if we didn't have to climb so many stairs up to your level. Its to narrow for us to fly and we have a lot to tell you. What have you discovered so far?" Batman asked over the comlink.

"A room with a huge amounts of records. We can't even understand most of it because it's written in code. But from what we've read it's like someone been busy for twenty years. Were about to check the other side of the floor. Talk to you when you get here. Bye." Wonder Girl said turning off the link. She turned to face her best friend. "Come on lets go check out the other room. It can't be worse then this."

But it was worse. What they found were videotapes on each one of them. Computer's filled with every bit of data available on them. Holograms dictating each of them rotating in mid air dictating their strengths and weakness. So this is where the transmissions from the synthoid had gone to. It looked like who ever had been working here earlier had left no clues to their identity. "This is beyond belief. I never expected this when we came here." Wonder Girl whispered afraid.

Flashboy and Green Lantern J. had their hands full on the next floor. They were trying to avoid being barbecued by flamethrowers while the same time avoiding being shocked to death. Flashboy created a whirlwind that GLJ sent spinning into the flamethrowers, which blew out the power to the shock devices. "Man I never thought my training would come in handy like that. Come on lets see what's in these crates already." Green Lantern J. said creating a crowbar and prying open a crate marked AMW. He looked inside and gave a low whistle. "Will you look at this? Automatic Weapons. Highly sophisticated model by the looks of things. Targeting and lock equipment, wide range, and can be recharged almost anywhere."

"If you think that's strange this box is full of explosives of all sizes and strengths. They're compact and easily concealed. They can be remote detonated or you can program them to go off at a certain time. Either way there dangerous." Flashboy commented. "Hmm each of these crates comes with a manifest list. Most of this stuff was purchased from private suppliers or the black market. Hey what are you looking at?" He asked noticing his best friend was over at a bookcase at the far wall. He had a book in one hand and two more floating around him.

"Check these out. There books on every major and minor law in every country. Most of them are out of date but some of them are brand new. But some of these laws ignore the Constitution and the Bill of Rights. Almost all felonies are punishable by death. I don't know a lot about foreign policy but some of this stuff is just wacky. There's absolutely no freedom in these pages. What did you find in the desk?" Green Lantern J. asked indicating the desk next to bookcase. It had several drawers and a laptop on it.

"I'm on it. Let's check out the drawers first. A little jiggle and a tug and bingo! This is strange. Very strange indeed." Flashboy muttered. He pulled out maps; city guides, and files on every countries government and their plans for their security, economy, and medical everything. There were all sorts of marks on the maps and diagrams for battle plans. Certain passages were highlighted in the files. His fingers zipped across the keyboard. What he discovered was disturbing. Plans for world conquest were on it. What in the world was going on? "Lets go. We've learned all we can. Besides this place is creeping me out."

Mystic Robin and Aquagirl were lucky that they were spirits even if they were solid. The traps didn't harm them as bad if they were fully there. Like when the stairs suddenly became a ramp they managed to avoid that and enter the sublevel three. They entered the level and turned the switch on. The lights didn't come on. "Hmm. Let me try something. I may not consciously know magic but my subconscious knows everything so lets see what I can do. _Lumus!_" Mystic Robin chanted. Her right hand glowed bright yellow. Nodding she cautiously led the way across the floor keeping her eyes peeled for trouble.

Aquagirl kept her mind alert ready for any sign of trouble. Her whole body trembled with anticipation of trouble. She was so busy concentrating on Mystic Robin they both didn't notice they were sinking in quicksand till they were halfway up. "I don't believe this! How did they get quicksand in here?" She demanded.

"Who cares how we need to get out of here before it swallows us up! Aquagirl quicksand is just densely composite sand with water in it. Can you control the water and use it to get us out?" Mystic Robin questioned as they both sinking.

"I'll try hold on." Aquagirl told her friend. She closed her eyes and focused her mind on the water mingling among the sand. She saw it in her mind forcing the water particles to cling to her and Mystic Robin. She then shoved the water upward spilling them out of the quicksand. Both girls took deep breaths and brushed themselves off. "That was a close one. I've never seen such a security measure used before."

"Neither have I. Just give me a second to take care of this. _Solidify!_ There that shouldn't cause us any more trouble. Still its not natural to set up that kind of security especially not where anyone could step in it. Something in here that they don't want us to find." Mystic Robin mused. She began looking around again until she found something in the center of the room that was drawing a lot of power. Sending the light from her hand to the light fixture she flooded the room with light. What she saw sent shivers down her spine.

"That looks a lot like our time gate back up on the Watchtower. But what's the second ring for and all those additional controls on the keypad. Also what do you make of these readouts?" Aquagirl asked curiously as she began examining the structure.

"Its more then a time gate Aqua. I think this one designed to be a time/dimensional gateway. That's why it needs so much extra power. It not only has to go through time but also cross into our dimension, our reality so to speak. Whoever kidnapped the Justice League has a huge grudge and is not from this reality, but probably from a parallel one that depends on this one for its existence seeing how it's the main one. Lets go. Batman will want to learn about this." Mystic Robin told her friend hightailing it out of there.

Martian Boyhunter and Hawklady were on sublevel two. They were tired and exhausted from climbing the stairs and avoiding security cameras and other measures. Their floor was devoid of anything except one room. It must have been the security room because there were hundreds of monitors for the entire complex. There was also a safe on the wall by the door. "You take the safe I'll see what I can find out from these monitors." Hawklady ordered sitting down in the chair and seeing what the monitors had to say.

Martian Boyhunter strolled over to the wall and tried to figure out the combination, but he got frustrated after his tenth try. Finally he phased his arms partway through then gripped the back of the safe and tore it off. There in the safe was a gun of some sort. It was white with a long cylinder end with a ring around it. It looked vaguely familiar, like he had seen it somewhere before. The only thing that seemed off was a small attachment to the power cell. "Why does this thing make me feel afraid? What is its purpose? Who would use this thing? Any luck yet?"

"Almost. We were right about the upper floors just being a front. This entire company has been nothing, but a fraud. Everything of major consequences happens in these sublevels. I'm still having trouble identifying the people who are responsible for everything. They seem to be able to erase themselves from the security logs. Are you sure you can't locate them mentally?" Hawklady asked him without turning around.

"No and that's what disturbs me the most. I've never met an individual that's been able to so completely block my thoughts from me. Not even you can do it. I get some things from you but from our antagonists nothing. I am in contact with our friends. They'll be here in a minute or two. Better find out where our parents are being held fast." Martian Boyhunter told her.

Hawklady went back to work. She ignored everything around her even as her friends entered the room. She focused her entire mind on manipulating the controls so she could find the right monitor. Finally her work paid off. "Success! I got them! They're on the next sublevel in a detention cell on the other end of the floor. We have to take the elevator up and go through a narrow corridor, but other then that there's nothing stopping us. Lets go!" Hawklady said excitedly.

"Hold on a sec. That was way to easy. Something up. After everything we've found and all the security measures we had to overcome something seems off." Batman told them. Suddenly an alarm went off and the room was flooded with red lights and klaxon going off. They rushed out of the room and headed for the elevator.

"You just had to say that didn't you? Now who knows what were going to have to battle against in order to save our parents!" Batgirl raved as they all crammed into the elevator and hit the button for the next floor.

The elevator started up the shaft, but when it reached the next level instead of the doors opening the cable snapped and they began to plummet straight down! Batman fired his laser shooting off the trapdoor in the ceiling. "Terra grab Marina, Kara take Gordon with you where getting out of here now!" He yelled rocketed out of the elevator and up the shaft. He zoomed up to sublevel one and pried open the door collapsing to the ground.

"That was to close for comfort of you ask me. Not to mention way to predictable. Why use such an obvious trap to try and eliminate us?" Mystic Robin asked.

Suddenly they were surrounded by at least a hundred synthoids with their weapons all aimed at them. "Stay back you guys. Batman and I will handle this. Let's do it!" Batgirl shouted throwing her blue Batarang with one hand and then cart wheeling into a swarm of synthoids. Batman used his claws and cables to rip and trip up every synthoid that got in his way. Finally they disposed of the last one. "Let's move on shall we? There will probably be more obstacles designed to tire us out but we must press on."

Nodding their heads in agreement they continued across the floor to the other side of the room where they could see several hallways. But before they could pick one to go down a huge monster came hurling out of one! It was Max's worst nightmare. The monster was a full blown spliced up Kobra operative. "I guess this is my challenge. I can deal with this." She whispered. Levitating into the air she sent a cold wave towards the agent stopping him dead in tracks. Thinking he was down for the count she flew down in front of him intending to bind him in chains when he let out a ravage roar pouncing on top of her. She heard her friends rushing to aid her. "No! Stay back I can handle this," she yelled at them while struggling to keep the lizard man teeth from her neck. "No choice. The only way I'm going to beat this guy is if I fight like him."

Her eyes turned yellow with slits. Scales began emerging all over her body and she felt her teeth growing and changing shape. Her hands became claws. Using her spliced genes she forced the Kobra agent off her and slammed him into a support beam. He was knocked out then he simply vanished. Mystic Robin turned to face her friends who were looking at her in fear. The worst was GLJ who had a look of horror on his face. She was screaming as the barely containable rage coursed inside of her. She sank to her knees as the reptilian instincts coursed through her. She never even felt it when Batgirl held her so Batman could give her some anti mutigen. A minute later she was herself again. "Feeling better now?" Batman asked helping her to her feet.

"Yes. Look I'm sorry guys if I startled you. What happen now it's a long story and one best told later. Shall we press on?" Mystic Robin asked shakily. Not waiting for a response she started walking again.

There were four hallways that lead on to different sections of the sublevel. They were definitely not going to take door number four seeing as how a mutant had come out of it. "I say we chose the middle door. It's the most protected." Athena suggested. Not hesitating for an instant she stepped into the hallway and was immediately cut off from her friends as a duranium door slammed down behind her and in front of her. "This isn't good, not good at all." Athena said to herself. Suddenly the walls started closing in on her. She braced herself against the far wall and pushed against it with all her might but it still kept bearing down on her. "I can't die like this. I am an Amazon. If there was ever a time I needed the Goddess help now is the time. Help me!" she cried out trying one last time to stop the walls from closing in. The wall she was pressing against exploded causing the other's come to a halt. The door went up and the Justice League Unlimited came rushing in. After making sure she was okay they continued on.

"If things keep going the way they are were not going to be able to save our parents. I'm exhausted and I ache all over. I don't get it if they know where here why don't they just come out and capture us?" Batgirl asked massaging her arms as they walked.

"Because they're testing us still. For some reason they want to see what we do when were pushed to the edge. Everything we've experienced so far is like a rat in a maze. They're testing our reaction times, our intelligence, and ingenuity. Just think about it. In the elevator they tested Batman's ability to cope with stressful situations and then when you two fought off those synthoid they saw your reaction time, your creativity, and your ability to work as a team." Green Lantern said.

"When they sent that mutate freak at us they were seeing what I would do. They wanted to see if I would lose control over my emotions and fight with my spliced DNA. They wanted to see how I would react when I couldn't use my regular powers." Mystic Robin commented on.

"There also making things more deadly for us. I almost didn't get out of that trap. I was lucky another few seconds and I be dead." Wonder Girl said shivering at the thought. The others began to wonder what kinds of test were set up for them when suddenly pillars popped up from the ground. They had maces on them as well as blades. Everyone had to keep moving to avoid being hit or sliced.

"My turn. Go I'll be okay!" Green Lantern J. ordered his friends flying up to the ceiling. He had to multi task if he was going to do this. First he created a giant ball of goo causing all of the blades and maces being stuck then he shot several lasers at them before quickly containing the mess as it exploded. It took a lot of energy out of him. He could barely stand.

Not that it mattered the instant he landed the floor dropped out from under them and they all fell into a pit. "We are not going to be deterred by this little setback!" Supergirl screamed soaring up to the shaft and ramming the door. She didn't even make a dent and a particle beam sent her back down to her friends who were nursing bruises. "Man sometimes it doesn't pay to be almost invurnable."

"We have to figure a way out of here! I refuse to quit now, not when were so close." Flashboy said angrily. He began to rub his hands together quickly in an effort to stay warm. "Is it just me or is it getting colder in here?" he asked as his teeth started to chatter.

"No, its not you. According to my suits sensors the temperature dropping rapidly. If we don't do something soon were all going to freeze to death." Batman said urgently

While the others started talking and looking for ways out Supergirl eyes never left the trapdoor locking them in here. With her magnified vision she could see ice beginning to form on it and she had an idea. "Guys listen up! I have a plan on getting us out but I need you to stay close together for warmth. Its about to get even colder." Supergirl told her friends. Once they were all together she took a deep breath let out a huge amount of super breath causing the room to get even colder. Soon temperatures dropped below zero. Without a second to hesitate she flew back up to the door and shattered it as she flew through. She then turned her eyes down and heated up the room till her friends could join her.

"That was pretty clever. What made you think to do that?" Flashboy asked.

"Simple really. Liquid nitrogen is below freezing so any metal it comes in contact with become as brittle as glass. The door was the same way. But I have good news. Its very faint, but I think I hear our parents!" Supergirl said excitedly as they flew or ran towards the sounds.

They were more cautious now. They triple checked everything before moving on. Still they couldn't find all the traps especially not when two sprang up at once. Martian Boyhunter was trapped in a glass cage that was being filled with acid. He couldn't phase out and he was running out of space. Flashboy was stuck in what appeared to be a giant hamster wheel only with every turn he came closer to being hit with poison darts. "This madness has to stop!" Both of them said. Flashboy used his ability to control the speed of things to stop the wheel and Martian Boyhunter turned into an acid dragon from another world to survive the acid then burst free. "I'm getting tired of this. Lets be done with this. We have a destiny to fulfill." Flashboy said storming off.

They were so close to their goal. Only one chamber was left. There was a large pool and several turbines in the air along with some giant birds. "This is looks so easy almost to easy. I mean these are our elements." Aquagirl said.

"This doesn't make sense. Why test us in our elements?" Hawklady said. Two beams of light shot out grabbing the girls. Martian Boyhunter and Mystic Robin made a grab for them, but it was to late. The beam holding Hawklady dunked her into the pool and kept her under while the other forced Aquagirl in the air tossing her among the turbines. "Help!" she screamed as the wind whipped her around. But the beams kept them back. "I got to save my self. Maybe if I save Shania she can save me!" she shot out her arm and yanked Hawklady out who had been near drowning. Sputtering out the water she called out to the birds to save Marina and both landed on the ground.

"That was the most cruel thing anyone could do to me! With my wings on I can't swim very well and you can't even fly! What was the point of that? To see what we do out of our element?" Hawklady said angrily.

"Perhaps, but lets not worry. We've past there stupid tests. Its time to rescue our parents." Batman said humbly. Taking his sister's hand they opened the pressed the button that opened the door and went inside ready to save their dad.

The door slid open revealing a large round, non-descriptive chamber. High up on the right side of the room was a viewing window and directly across from them in a small alcove were their parents! They were badly injured and shackled to a table with synaptic dysfunction helmets on their heads. "My God! Come on they need our help." Supergirl said flying over to her father and checking over his wounds. "Dad wake up its me Kara. Can't you hear me!" she pleaded as she struggled to release his shackles. The other's also started to pry the restraints off of them.

Wonder Women stirred from her induced sleep. She looked around her still struggling to figure out what was happening. Then she saw Athena. "Athena?" she asked weakly.

"Shu Mother it will be all right. Your almost free just hold on a second." Wonder Girl assured her mother.

"No run it's a trap!" She yelled at her but it was to late. A glass door slammed down trapping the JLU with the JL. The room was suddenly filled with a thick purple gas. Everyone began coughing and hacking struggling to remain conscience. But it was no good soon they fell to the ground. Five forms dressed in black appeared as the gas dissipated. The glass door lifted up and they strolled over to check their new prisoners. "Excellent we caught them. Now the final round can begin." The leader in black said laughing manically with his friends.

Batman was the first to come to. He felt like his body had been flattened. His head was pounding so hard. His entire body ached all over. What had been in that gas anyways? "Guys, wake up come on get up please!" he shouted. Everyone started to come to and discovered that they were wearing a pair of shackles and a synaptic dysfunction helmet. They were helpless and their parents were right behind them.

"So what happens now? If this is like a game of some sorts shouldn't we meet our opponents right about now?" Batgirl questioned.

A white light appeared on the right wall just underneath the viewing window. Out stepped their five adult captures all dressed in black. They looked at them with smugness in their eyes. "You're the champions of good in your time? How pathetic indeed. All of you aren't worthy in my eyes to carry the DNA of the Justice League." The leader said snidely.

"Who are you and what do you want? Why have you kidnapped our parents and where and when are you from?" Batman demanded. He refused to show his fear.

The female who had attacked Max and Marina glanced at him. It was clear what she thought of him. "You're the spokesperson for this little group? Well I guess you could have chosen poorer. I believe that you do deserve to know the truth about everything. Shall we?" she asked her friends. They nodded their heads and placed their hands on their collarbone. A black glow incased them and when it dissipated they gasped. Standing before them was none other then the Justice Lords!

"Surprised to see us? Don't be so shocked. Who else could pull of the perfect kidnapping of the Justice League then themselves?" Justice Lord Hawkgirl said.

"You seem to one short. Where's your Justice Lord Batman?" Mystic Robin inquired.

"Sadly he is gone. After he was corrupted by this world's Batman he changed. That change lead to his death. A pity really. I was actually fond of him." Justice Lord Wonder Women said.

"You still haven't answered our questions. What's this all about? Why did you come here? Why have you been testing us? We demand and explanation!" Green Lantern J. yelled angrily.

"Revenge pure and simple, but more importantly to prevent you from coming into existence. We can't allow you to complete your destiny." Justice Lord Green Lantern said casually.

"Your not making sense. Explain yourselves. What kind of game is this?" Aquagirl asked.

"The most important game. After the Justice League stripped us of our powers we were sent back to our world. We were imprisoned and eventually the chaos that first overtook the world returned. We couldn't believe it. Us the protectors of the world treated like criminals. That's when Nova revealed a vision of the future to us. A vision where we returned to power and got our revenge against the League for all they had done to us. She warned us of her sister's vision and how when two destines collide only the strongest and truest one comes true. In order for ours to be the one we had to take over your world and make sure your parents died before having you." Justice Lord Superman explained calmly.

"But if the main reality is destroyed the entire reality and its dimensions, planes, and parallels go extinct. That happens the barrier is weakened and the seal holding back the Nameless is destroyed. It gets free the entire multiverse is doomed. You can't do this!" Martian Boyhunter yelled at them.

"Besides if it's our deaths you wanted why keep our parents alive? Why not simply kill them and be done with it. You record us, tested us, and captured us for a reason. What is it?" Hawklady said accusingly.

"Very perceptive young one. As the saying goes revenge is a dish best served cold. We've waited years for this moment. When Nova brought us here we set up shop waiting for you preparing for the final phase in our plan. You see the ultiment revenge is having your parents watching you die at the hands of our NJL team. We've prepared them for any situation seeing as we intend to use them to take back not only our world but this one." Justice Lord Hawkgirl said. She smirked at her fellow Lords and they laughed at their own private little joke.

They stepped back into the elevator and rode it back up to viewing booth. JL Wonder Women's voice came over the loudspeaker. "There's only one more test that has to be done. The most import test of all. The winner of this takes all in the game. Were going to be monitoring the experiment from up hear. We can keep an eye on your vitals and your parents. Time to see who is superior." She said cynically. She pressed a button releasing their shackles and helmets and flipped a switch causing all sorts of obstacles to emerge all over the room. The main door slid aside slowly and the Justice League Unlimited readied themselves for battle. For a second they were blinded by a white light but when it vanished their jaws dropped.

Standing across from them all with looks of superiority written on their face where ten teenagers. But not just any teenagers it was them! Perfect duplicates in every way. One big difference, they were evil. "Justice League Unlimited meet your match. The Neo Justice Lords!" JL Superman ravished.


	7. Showdown

The Neo Justice League was looking at them with looks of contempt and hatred on their face. They were dressed in costumes exactly like their parent with a few minor differences although they had their similarities. They all had black wrist and ankle band and they all had glowing red eyes. They were also all muscular and poised for battle.

The differences in the costumes were subtle but made them stand out not only from their parents, but also their good counterparts. Neo Batman wore the gray like his adult version but his bat symbol was still red and his elbow juts were blades dripping with poison. Neo Batgirl had short hair, the same length of the original and her colors were the same light gray with dark blue in places. She also had fangs. Neo Mystic Robin wore all black metal instead of cloth and her emblem was made out of harsh metal with no stars on the shirt. Her mask hooked upwards. Her halo was made of bronze not gold. Neo Wonder Girl had the same short hair cut that her evil mother had. Her costume was the same except for the blue stripe with white stars running along her side. Neo Green Lantern still had his hair but his costume was a different shade of green then his father. More of a forest green and he had a tattoo of the Lantern symbol on his right bicep and he wore knuckle braces. Neo Supergirl was the one with the most difference. Her costume showed a lot of cleavage. She wore stiletto boots and her tights exposed her thighs. Her cape was spiked and her top showed the upper part of her breast as well as her midriff with holes in her sleeves. Her S was pinned just below her breast and above her midriff. Her mask had swirls all over it. Neo Martian Boyhunter had a much shorter cape then his father and he had a triple atom design all over the front. Neo Flashboy looked exactly like the version Luther/Brainiac had come up with except for double the trim and the double lighting bolts in the center. Hawklady's double wore the same armor as her mother only it was blue and gold like the Thanagerian army. Her wings were incased in metal and her bo staff had sharp point sticking out of it. Evil Aquagirl wore a black bikini with elbow lengths fingerless gloves and her hair was braided. All together they looked like one tough bunch.

"What's the matter? Your not afraid are you? Well you should be. You stand no chance of defeating us. Were far more superior then you'll ever be. Surrender now and we promise to make your death merciful." Neo Batman said in an arrogant voice.

"You have no idea what your up against. This is our most advanced training room. Everything in here is designed to push us to the extreme. We've study your every move and have been trained since birth for this moment. You don't stand a chance." Neo Batgirl added.

"Is that all your good for? Tough talk but we don't back down from a fight nor do we give up. You're the one's going down." Batman predicted.

"Before we begin mind clearing up something? How is it you have a Flashboy on your team when the Justice Lords Flash died in your world. Mind explaining that one to us?" Flashboy demanded.

Over the loudspeaker they heard the Justice Lord Superman laugh at them. How simple minded they were not to even grasp the truth. "Its true that Flash was dead, but we had plenty of his DNA around so we cloned him. Rather then speed growing him and making him part of our team we decided his talents lied best with the Neo team. We planted his DNA into a woman we captured, a woman by the name of Atlanta Hunter, and used her as a surrogate mother. She passed on her unique speed talents to the clone. It was a shame we had to get rid of her but she was to unmanageable. You'll find that this Flashboy is just as good as the original Flash even better. All of the Neo team has let's just say special talents that make them better then you. Now enough talk. I'm eager for this experiment to begin. How long can you possibly last against our vastly superior team I wonder? Were about to find out. Neo Justice Lords attack!" He ordered.

The attack came so swiftly they had no time to ready themselves. They soon found themselves separated and all over the room fighting against themselves. They now understood the purpose of all these obstacles in the room. The elevated floors, the spikes, the blades, the hoops, everything was to make this more interesting and to test the two teams in a life and death struggle.

Batman found himself face to face with himself. He shot several Batarangs at his opponent, then threw down a smoke bomb hoping to confuse him so he could launch and attack, but the Neo Batman just caught the Batarangs and crushed them to dust in his hands before zooming through the smoke and ramming him in the stomach were sending him flying into the wall. "Ahh!" he moaned in pain.

"You're going to have to do better then that. That was way to easy and predictable. What's the matter can't handle being beaten by yourself? Let me tell you your aim is way off. This is how you throw a Batarang!" Neo Batman said nastily hurling a Batarang straight at him with incredible speed and accuracy. Batman had no chance to move and the Batarang cut a deep gash in his chest. He winced in pain and he felt funny.

The Neo Batman caught the Batarang and held out in front of him. "Like it? It's one of a kind. Sharpened to an edge no thicker then a molecule and its dipped in poison. I don't have to worry about accidentally poisoning myself seeing as how I've been inoculated against all known poisons in the world. Get up and fight. We've just begun."

The two Batgirls were battling each other on a beam about three inches wide. Both girls had excellent balance and coordination but the Neo Batgirl seemed to have some kind of inhuman ability to maneuver her body. "You are so pathetic you know that? I like gymnastics but its not as much fun as taking out people like you!" she said chopping the beam in half.

Batgirl back flipped onto another beam and glared at her counterpart. "At least I didn't mutilate my hair! How are you able to do all those moves anyways? It takes years of practice to be able to perform moves like that?" She shot at her.

"Haven't you figured it out yet or do I have to spell it out? I'm sure all your little friends would like to know the truth. Hey guys should I tell them why were so good or let them try and figure it out?" Neo Batgirl called out to her teammates who were doing there best to pulverize the living daylights out of the Justice League.

"No need vampiress! I put it all together. The medical reports, the lab, the training rooms. I was trying to figure how it all fit but after seeing you guys in action and the hints from your folks it's obvious. You've been genetically enhanced haven't you!" Mystic Robin accused her from the opposite side of the room where she been battling her counterpart.

"That's right Genius. Everything about us is perfect. We've not only been genetically enhanced, but we had selective trait breeding done to make sure only certain traits were inherited. Our powers are at their peak and we've eliminated any weakness. We've even got a few special surprises. But the most important thing for you to know is this. We've been trained, educated, and conditioned to be the perfect unit. We've never been beaten and we don't intend to lose to you. So take that you little magic wanabee!" Neo Mystic Robin explained before sending a blast of dark energy at Mystic Robin who ducked into a maze of mirrors.

Neo Mystic Robin landed and walked through the maze waiting for her to attack. "Give up. You have no idea how to control your powers at all. I have seventeen years of experience. You can't match that. Beside my dark magic will beat your light any day of the weak."

"Is that a fact? Well I think you should reconsider that!" Mystic Robin yelled bouncing a blast off the mirror at her counterpart who absorbed it and set it hurling back her. The two magic forces colliding caused a small explosion and the mirror maze shattered. Mystic Robin was on the floor with her Neo Mystic Robin hovering over her. "This is going to be more fun then I thought." She whispered.

Wonder Girl found herself in a pit identical to the training area on Themyscira. Pillars rose up to the sky and there were boulders everywhere with an ivy covered wall behind her and sand underneath her feet. She rolled under a pillar to avoid having her face fractured by her counterpart. Her hand found a discus. Without hesitating she hurled it towards Neo Wonder Girl.

Neo Wonder Girl arms shot up at supernatural speeds deflecting the weapon. It went rocketing towards the sky. She snagged it took aim and hurled right back at Wonder Girl who was barely able to deflect. " Remind you of training doesn't? Or maybe not seeing as how weak you are compared to me. How sad really I was hoping for more of a challenge. How could you possibly been the Amazon's champion? Your so pathetic." She remarked with a smirk on her face.

"Shut the hell up! What's with the boy cut? It looks so tacky! And whom are you calling pathetic. The Goddess blessed me with plenty of gifts and I don't see what they blessed you with besides a bad attitude!" Wonder Girl shot back at her. She picked up a bolder and threw it with all her might at Neo Wonder Girl who didn't even try to block it or get out of the way.

The bolder just crumbled to pieces upon impact. She stretched her arms lazily and yawned in boredom. "Is that the best you can do? You ask what gifts the Goddess gave me? Well they gave me the same ones you have I just make better use of them. Now I believe it's my turn!" She picked up a pillar and whirled it around smacking Wonder Girl in the side. She started to go down but she took to the air and tossed her lasso around the girl. Before she could invoke the power of the Goddess Neo Wonder Girl pulled her down to the ground and tangled her up in the lass. "That's why I never wore that stupid Amazon armor. Not reliable enough."

Neo Green Lantern J. was having the time of his life. He had forced his opponent to the left side of the room where spikes kept coming out of the ground in no order while he pressed his advantage on his weaker counterpart. He formed huge missiles along with several whirling blades. "I just love dangerous weaponry. I created most of the training programs. Hope your enjoying this one. Take that!" He said shooting a deadly burst of green energy at him while shooting the rest of his deadly arsenal from all angles.

Green Lantern J. incased himself in a bubble trying to withstand the barrage of attacks while at the same time launching his own attack. He created a battering ram and tried to bash his way through the attacks but to his shock the evil Green Lantern J absorbed his attack. "How did you even do that? That's supposed to be impossible. No Green Lantern is suppose to have the power to control another Lantern."

"Is that what you've been told? Well I guess that means I'm smarter then you! My Dad trained me to use my power to its most extreme levels. You see I have the most dangerous imagination around and I have the power to make those fantasies come true. What a deadly combination. To bad you wasted your time with basketball." Neo Green Lantern J laughed manically before creating a super tank and having it blast him.

He hit a spike and it pierced his arm. He cried out in pain and looked down in amazement seeing his blood flow freely. Creating a bandage to stop the flow of blood he used his power to pick up the spikes around him and grinned. He twisted them together to form a huge basketball. "You like dangerous weapons and think basketball stinks? Well here's my response to that comment. He fakes left and then right. He shoots he scores!" he shouted tossing the ball at his opponent. It started to crush him when he blew it to pieces. This was going to be harder then he thought.

In the center of the room two girls were locked together in a deadly embrace. Lasers bombarded them and razor sharp disks were being launched at them causing their costumes to be torn to pieces but neither was backing down. This was personal. "What's with the outfit? You a prostitute or something?" Supergirl grunted trying to force her adversary to the ground

"At least I'm not dressed in some clown outfit! Face it girlfriend you are way out of your league. I'm stronger, faster, more powerful then you in every account. I'm going to destroy you." Neo Supergirl said as she started to crush her wrists. Both girls ignored the pain and took to the air. They started using their heat vision on one another.

"What's the matter little girl? Afraid of are or me you scared because I actually have my father's love and respect? He's never denied me anything in my entire life. I get the best of everything and my works of art are found in museums all across the world. Once we reestablish proper order people will read my writings. That's a lot better then you have isn't?" Neo Supergirl said conceitedly. She increased the power behind her attack and soon surpassed Supergirl hitting her square in the chest.

She was knocked for a loop and when she righted herself she looked down at her costume and saw a huge burn mark and chard flesh. Her eyes blazed with intense anger. "You think your father loves you because of all this and that you're better than me because you have more power? Well that's not true and I'm going to prove it!" She shouted. Taking a deep breath she let out huge amount of super breath temporally freezing her foe. But that wouldn't hold her for long. Soon they be fighting again.

The two Martian were in a miniature garden of all things. There where arches, sculptors, twisted pieces of metal rods with rocks and plants. Metal deck plates surrounded them. "Intresting place isn't? I chose to install this one in here because it allows me so many interesting options. Please be honest with me. I like criticism very much. It helps me improve the design. Besides I can always dispose of the person who was critical to me later if I feel like it." Neo Martian Boyhunter said coolly.

"I don't know what your up to, but your tactics are wasted on me. I'm not stupid you know. There's no where to hide and you and I both have the same room to navigate so prepare for a bruising." Martian Boyhunter informed him shifting into a dragon. He beat his wings and soared after him. Right before he bit down he shifted into a piece of metal bonking him on the head. The blow to the head caused him to resume his natural shape. He quickly turned back into his humanoid shape then looked around trying to locate his adversary, but he could be any number of the pieces. "Where are you? Come on out and face me like a man or are you too much of a coward? How is that you can turn into inanimate objects? That's supposed to be impossible!" He demanded nervously.

As he strolled past one of the arches it shifted back into Neo Martian Boyhunter who kicked him in the back sending him sprawling. He crossed his arms and smirked at him. "Oh I can do so much more than you. Thanks to a little gene splicing, experimental drugs, and life altering surgery. What's the matter? To shy and timid to fight back that's a laugh if you ask me. Your not very brave or courageous and your certainly not very strong, which makes me, wonder what your Father's been teaching you. You can't even stand up for yourself. You're not very smart at all in fact you're really quite dumb in my opinion. I have only one question. How do they expect a loser like you to bring back our civilization from extinction? Its beyond me." Neo Martian Boyhunter taunted

The two speedsters zoomed around the edge of the room along a track that was full of holes, whirling blades of death, and occasional projectile weapon. "Why are you even fighting me? You're a clone of my father not me. Don't you have anything good inside of you?" Flashboy questioned trying to avoid the dangers.

"You're an idiot you know that. I'm far better then the original Flash. Not only did I inherit qualities from my foster mother I was genetically engineered to be the fasted thing ever created. I'm faster than natural phemonomens. I can create tornados; hurricanes, tsunamis and I enjoy it. Were perfect foes in my mind that is if you can provide me a worthy challenge? I'm more like your half brother then your father's clone. In fact I like to demonstrate one of my favorite abilities. Observe and maybe you'll learn something." Neo Flashboy said with a wicked grin on his face. He sped up till he was in front of him. Spreading his arms wide he brought them down hard. The instant they made contact a white beam of energy shot out and hit Flashboy square on.

Flashboy screamed in agony. His entire nerves system felt like it was on fire. He couldn't move or think. He had lost total control of his body. He collapsed to the ground and twitched for several minutes before he felt the strength to get up. He stared at the form of the sneering doppelganger. "What did you do to me you crazy kid?" He asked shakily.

"I formed a beam of highly destructive energy from charged speed particles by creating a high intensity speed force bubble. I can do so much with the speed force. Things your to dumb to imagine. You have too much of a sense of humor and you like to think too much. What a bad combination. You need to be able improvise on the spot and be able to command any sort of situation. You can't do that at all. Shall we try this again? I haven't even broken a sweat." Neo Flashboy said mockingly.

Soaring through a series of flaming hoops was Hawklady and Neo Hawklady. Hawklady was using every flying trick she knew to twist and duck through the hoops without singeing her wings. Hawklady spared a glance over her shoulder and saw Neo Hawklady hot on her tail. Her pointed bo staff extended and charged. "No way am I letting you stick me with that thing." She whispered veering off to the right cutting back left then heading straight through a flaming hoop. She whirled around to face her opponent her own weapon extended but there was no one there. "What? Ahh!" she screamed as a charged bo staff point hit her between her wing joints from behind. She faltered a bit before turning around to face her foe.

"I can't believe you fell for such a rookie move. A real warrior would never have let their guard down, but then again you're not a real warrior, not according to my information. You seem to have not inherited any skills from your mother or father, which I must say, is sorry. I on the other hand have all the skills of a top level Thanagerian warrior." Neo Hawklady said impressively. She dove down at her thrusting her weapon at her Hawklady barely had time to bring up her own weapon to block.

Both girls matched each other move for move till Neo Hawklady decided to play dirty and raked her talon covered hands through her counterparts wings making her lose a lot of feathers. She then grabbed her by the front of her shirt and hurled her over her head slicing a bit of one wing with her metal ones. "Nth metal has so many uses don't you think? Personally I think it's the greatest tool around. It makes me feel so strong and powerful. Helps me dominate over weak religious folk. They're the ones who need to be conquered seeing as how they waste their time and energy praying. Tell me something do you like fire? I know I do and when combined with my element of air it packs quite a punch." She said mysteriously. She raised one hand towards the flaming hoops and closed her eyes in deep concentration.

Hawklady watched in horror as Neo Hawklady started glowing a dark crimson red with a hint of black. The fire shot down from the hoops to her palm where it spiraled around one another. Beaming sadistically at her she lowered her arm and aimed directly at her. " As you can see I have complete control over the Firebird Force, control I've had since I was five! Taste the true power of the legendary Firebird Force wretch!" Hawklady braced herself as she found herself engulfed in twin flaming spirals her bo staff her only protection. When the flames dissipated she was burnt slightly but more angry and confused by what just happened.

"I am not a wretch! Maybe I can't bend the power to my every whim at any time but that doesn't make me weak nor does it mean I'll give up. For someone's whose embraced the dark part of the prophecy you are way to full of yourself. I'm going to bring you down a peg with my own skills!" Hawklady prophesied.

Far below in the deep bowl the two girls of Atlantics fought one another with everything they had. The entire pool was filled with salt water and there were at least two spots of dry land above their heads. The pool had many types of sea life including sharks and dolphins. Neo Aquagirl was using a remote control device to deepen her control over the sharks making them more aggressive and more responsive to her telepathy. Aquagirl was just trying to keep the dolphins alive and well. "You fight surprising well for a commoner. I mean just look at you. Its obvious you don't care for any of the luxuries that go along with being Princess of Atlantics nor do you have any knowledge of the true power you wield. Bull sharks attack!" Neo Aquagirl commanded.

The school of sharks winced in pain as they turned to obey their dark mistress. They swam mouths opened wide at top speeds towards Aquagirl who was just floating in the water. "No you don't. Protect me!" Aquagirl cried out to the dolphins that beat back the menace. She looked at her counterpart and said evenly, "At least I don't act like a spoiled, power hungry, selfish, know it all brat! Just because I like doing things on my own doesn't mean I hate being the princess of my people. As for your reference to power I'm happy with what I got." She swam full force at her letting out a sonic burst, which the evil one canceled with her own.

Both girls swam to the surface and hauled themselves on to land. This fight wasn't over by a long shot. Neither was the chitchat. "You really believe what your saying don't you? Let me tell you something you're nothing you know that. You're a piece of seaweed compared to me. I embrace traditions while you flee from them, I love Atlantico while you despise him, and to top it all off I don't have your weakness. I can survive weeks out of water while your stuck underwater, but when I return my power increase tenfold! But the greatest thing about my powers is this. I can use my empathic powers to force people to feel what I want to feel! You're to noble and honest to do that aren't you?" Neo Aquagirl questioned while using her power over water to make Aquagirl wither in pain. "Did you forget the human body is seventy five percent water? I didn't and thanks to my enhancements I can control the water in your very cells!" she laughed menacingly.

"You're a very bad person you know that. A true princess doesn't abuse her gifts or force her will upon people. Nor does she enjoy torturing people and boasting about her abilities. So shut your mouth before I make you!" Aquagirl said angrily trapping her foe in a water bubble and ducking her back into the pool. Taking a few deep breaths she plunged back into battle.

Up in the viewing room the Justice Lords sat watching everything that was going on with satisfied grins on their faces. The entire monitoring panel was a blaze recording everything that was happening, monitoring the bodies' natural responses, and lastly keeping an eye on their prisoners. To them the battle below was more than the final run of a very expensive long-term project. The Neo Justice Lords were more then their kids, more then an experiment, they were the living embodiment of a testimony of their plans.

"This is far more entertaining then I thought it would be. Look at them they are exceeding far beyond all of our expectations. Every move, every strategy, and every thought perfectly thought out then executed flawlessly. There the end result of a project that was worth all the time, expenses, and experimental treatments. Lets not forget all those long hours training and educating them. The Neo Justice Lords are the perfect fighting unit and the most obedient children ever. I'm so pleased that Nova trusted us with her vision." Justice Lord Hawkgirl said satisfied. She gazed down at the battle with her eyes brimming with tears of joy while she smiled proudly.

"Your right of course. I've been operating the controls to the battle room. Mixing up programs, changing the floor plan, taking it to different levels after different amounts of time. Every single time I make it harder they push themselves harder and the Justice League Unlimited do to! They're performing much better then we originally thought they would. Even though they're clearly outmatched they still fight on and never give up. But soon it will be all over and there's nothing to stop it." Justice Lord Green Lantern commented admiringly. His face hungered for more violence and even more action.

"Yes both teams seem to be doing quite well. I've been monitoring their vital signs as well as energy output, brain activity, and tons of other biological functions. According to the vital readings on our children they all have elevated heart rates, adrenalin pouring, endorphins being given off. In other words their having the time of their lives down there and they haven't even been using a tenth of their abilities. They haven't even broken a sweat! Now on the other hand the readings on the Justice Leagues kids aren't as strong as ours but their not much weaker then us. They're putting their whole hearts and souls into this. They're about ready to call on their reserves. I think its time to use our secret weapon if we want to end this once and for all." Justice Lord Martian Manhunter calmly stated.

"No not just yet. We still haven't brought the Justice League to its knees yet. Revenge isn't any fun if you can't toy with your foes and then torture them a bit. I want them to suffer! To know the agonizing pain of having something that they care about taken away from them forever. Remember it took us years to get our powers back and were still trying to regain control over our reality. They have to pay and the best way is for them to have to continue watching the turmoil going on below us. Besides we have them monitored as well. When the gauges say they've suffered enough will take care of them." Justice Lord Wonder Women said a scowl on her face. She laid her arms on the council and rested her chin on her hands. She sighed and turned to Justice Lord Superman. "Your in charge what do you think?"

He turned to face all of them his arms crossed. His face was set in a permanent frown. He was angry and full of rage. He had been waiting nearly forty years for his revenge. When Nova had told them there was a chance to reclaim all that had been lost he jumped on it. He was the one who had gathered the scientist, the doctors, the engineers, everyone involved in the Neo Justice League project. He was also the one who had made sure the NJL wouldn't betray them ever. He had a program encoded in their DNA making sure they never betray them. He may have loved his daughter, but he didn't want her to become a loose cannon. "We shall proceed according to the plan. First we will have the two teams face off and prove our team is stronger and the one's clearly destined for greatness. After that's over will kill them then their parent's. Then we will take over all of reality. So we can be patient a little while longer."

Meanwhile the Justice League was having there on little conference. They were trying with all their might to break free from their shackles and use their powers so they could help save their kids but they were having their very life force sucked out of them and watching their kids fight to the death was defining their spirits.

"We can't just sit here doing nothing. They're going to get themselves killed! We have to help them." Wonder Women said struggling pointlessly against her bonds.

"Its no use Diana. We can't break free and even if we did were to weak to help them out." Hawkgirl said weakly.

"They do have those two extra friends that I was sensing. That certainly changes things." Martian Manhunter stated.

"The only thing we can do is to watch and pray that they will survive. I mean if they can beat a giant robot and find us they have to be able to survive this. We can't lose faith in them now." Superman said.

"Superman's right. Lets all concentrate on giving them our hope and strength. They can do this if we believe in them. So lets do it." Green Lantern said. They all nodded and closed their eyes for a moment concentrating their thoughts on their loved ones.

Neo Batman and Batgirl had teamed up. They pushed Batman and Batgirl towards the glass plate. They shot off poisoned cables but they dodge them only to wind up bumping into one another. "Watch it! You hit me!" Batman chided. "Watch yourself you jerk." Batgirl shot back while trying to avoid being killed.

"Look at them dear brother. They sure don't act like the infamous Bat Twins we've heard so much about. In fact they remind me of two schoolyard children who don't know how to share. I guess it comes from not growing up together." Neo Batgirl said to her brother.

"I believe your right. They don't know the first thing about being partners; in fact I say they don't know how to work together at all! Not surprising considering the circumstances." Neo Batman laughed long and hard. The way he viewed things they were dirt on his shoes compared to him. Suddenly he heard something coming from his communicator. "Enough with the mocking. I want you and the rest of your team to unleash your secret weapon. Make them suffer and wither in agony now!" Justice Lord Superman ordered. Neo Batman signaled he understood and nodded at his sister. They knew what to do.

They began to circle closer to their counterparts. With a twist of a dial they went invisible. Batman and Batgirl searched frantically only to be caught off guard as they had their stomach elbowed and their sensitive parts kicked. From out of thin air two high tension wire bolo's appeared tying them up. They fell to the floor near the glass. The two Neo's made themselves visible again. Neo Batman kneeled next to his opponent and look him straight in the eye his own crimson ones glowing like embers in a fire. "I know it must be frustrating. I mean look at you. You're the legendary Batman, the World's Greatest Detective, and The Dark Knight. Quite a lot to live up to. You sometimes think you can't do it. Sometimes you wondered if you aren't more like Inque or Blight. After all how many people's lives have you ruined? You're no hero instead you're a killer." He whispered to him.

Batman felt his chest tighten. His head was pounding and his entire body was spazing out. He was trying to break free from his restraints but Neo Batman's words clung to him. In his mind's eye he felt trapped like there was no escape. If this boy in front of him was him down to the last chromosome who was to say what he was preaching wasn't a lie.

On the floor next to him Batgirl was dealing with her own issues. She was trying to burst free from her restraints but Neo Batgirl had driven her heel into her back and was talking to her in a seductive voice. "Your such a fraud. Don't you realize no matter how many people you help, no matter what good you do it will never make up for what you caused. You're the reason your reality was destroyed. Everyone you've ever loved and cared about it gone because of you. You feel guilty about surviving and you should." It was true what she was saying. She did feel that way, but that didn't mean it dominated her. She busted out of her restraints at the same time her brother did. They flipped their counterparts over their head and they landed against the door. A struggle soon occurred and the Bat Twins found themselves up against the glass near the Justice Leagues Batman.

"So what if you escaped from your worst nightmares. That doesn't change the fact that there's a lot of darkness inside of you. Darkness you inherited from your father. Your _real _father if you understand our meaning." Neo Batman said.

"Yes, that's why you're here isn't it? To confront the issues surrounding your birth aren't we right? Star would have told you the truth. She doesn't believe in keeping secrets. Aren't you the least bit curious about the circumstances surrounding the death of the Justice Lord Batman?" Neo Batgirl asked sly as she electrified her suit.

Batgirl demanded as she tried to get her opponent off her.

"The old man was a fool. He was always kind to our parents. He took an active interest in us. Tried to raise us to be good. When our father died he made us the new Batman and Batgirl. He wanted to make sure we be there to put a stop to the threat of the Lords. He had no way of knowing his plans were doom to fail from the start seeing as how we lack the genes for moral and values of good! He was such a dupe. He trusted only us. After the Lords offered us power, glory, and wealth we did as we were ordered. We shut off the security system, poisoned the dumb dog, and I slipped inside the old man's bedroom cut open his chest with a Batarang and squeezed the life out of his heart. We took over and the rest is history." Neo Batman said smiling at the memory.

Batman looked at him in complete shock. His entire body had just gone numb. How could he ever even imagine let alone do something like that. He felt the rage building inside himself. "Didn't you care about him at all? Didn't you know the truth?"

"Of course we knew the point is we didn't care and soon there will be two more dead Batman." Neo Batman said before Batman socked him in the jaw and Neo Batgirl landed on top of him after her counterpart flipped her off. Both twins spoke in unison. "No one hurts our biological father and gets away with it!" They dove after them not hearing the small gasp uttered from Batman's mouth.

Mystic Robin was using telekinesis to toss the mirrors at her adversary with amazing speed and accuracy. The only problem was that Neo Mystic Robin just wiggled her fingers and the mirrors shattered. "Level one spells aren't going to stop me you know. Your suppose to be the Chosen One, the greatest magical being ever, but sadly without a mentor to teach you how to harness that power your not worth my time. Now how about I show you a neat trick I learned." Neo Mystic Robin said. Snapping her fingers the glass shards became a bunch of serpents who slithered across the floor towards Mystic Robin.

Mystic Robin levitated into the air in fright. Concentrating hard she waved a hand and incased her evil persona in several coils of light. The snakes halted their charge. "That should stop you for a while." She said simply. Suddenly she could hear the evil one's voice in her head. She clutched it in pain and landed among the serpents that began at once to attack her.

"You may have silenced my mouth, but never my mind. It's to highly develop. Thanks to the Justice Lords I never had to suffer the same way you have. They found me when I was a day old and took me away from my so called parents. I've never been alone or under appreciated. Not like you. But that's not your worst fear is it. Let me dig a little deeper." Neo Mystic Robin thought telepathically. With a single thought she was free of the coils and strolled among her pet snakes. "Your afraid of my pets why? There one of the most magical creatures of all. Could it have something to do with your little disease? You can't get close to anyone because of it. Well that's to bad because I can." She snickered.

Concentrating all her powers into one attack she burst free from the snake pile and charged at her opponent who had taken on the appearance of a spliced Kobra operative. "What's the point of this trick? You think I don't understand you."

"No trick I used my genius to invent splicing that can be turned off and on. I'm Queen of Kobra and happily married to Zander. Kobra supplies almost all of our Black Market operations. I just use Lucas over there as a sex toy although I will bear his children one day." She informed her before she felt the force of the elements on her. Apparently her good side didn't like it that she was a two timing bitch.

Wonder Girl was breathing hard and getting tired. All of this fighting was taking a toll on her body. She had never had to face such a great challenge before. How did she defeat herself? The answer to that question would have to wait. The she demon was trying to dislocate her shoulder. She gritted her teeth in pain and lashed out her foot breaking free. She stumbled a few feet away. "Do you embrace any Amazon beliefs or is this it?" she demanded.

"Don't you get it at all? I am a Goddess! My sisters should worship me, the Gods and Goddess should honor me above all else, and the world should bow down before me. I am better then anyone. Those beliefs I do cherish. You wouldn't understand seeing as how you can't even think of yourself as an Amazon. The only reason Mother had sex with a man is because we needed the genetic material for some of the later experiments. Tyson's wealth and influence was a bonus. But then you wouldn't know that seeing as how you're to afraid to accept the fact you have a father." Neo Wonder Girl cackled as she picked her up and tossed her high into the air before smacking her into the floor.

Wonder Girl's mind raced with all sorts of thoughts. She knew she had to fight to save her mother, but it was true. She was unsure how to deal with Tyson. He was her father, but still did that make her less of an Amazon. She didn't know but one thing was clear. "Don't you dare insult my father in front of my face you poor excuse for a warrior. You're Heckate if I ever saw her and I'm going to put you back underground!"

The two Emerald Warriors were continuing with their sparing, but Green Lantern J. was tiring. He just couldn't think as fast as the evil version that seemed to posses the mind of a computer. Neo Green Lantern J. had stopped hurling missiles at him and now grinned at him as he incased him in a cage without air. "That's right suffocating. You don't deserve to call yourself a Lantern. The Guardians were wrong in choosing you." He told him insultingly. He suddenly felt a build up of energy and had to back away quickly to avoid being injured by the energy backlash. "So you do have a spine after all. Still it doesn't really matter. I know what your greatest nightmare is and I'm going to make you live it!" He said his eyes glowing brightly.

Green Lantern J sank to his knees and pressed his hands to his ears to block out the voices he was hearing. It was his father's voice echoing loudly and then there was his mother's voice mixed in with that as well. He could see them looking down at him disgusted and disappointed by him. "You will never live up to the person your father wants you to be. You can never be the great military man he was nor can you outshine him as a Green Lantern. You fear disappointing your mother because you don't think you have what it takes to achieve your dreams of professional basketball and that your inventions will be used against you. Face it you're a failure." Neo Green Lantern J. whispered into his ear.

Focusing all of his power inward he pushed back the false visions. He cleared his mind of those fears and doubts. He would deal with them later. Right now there were more important things to worry about. He stuck out his fist and created a bubble around his foe. "Your going to wish you hadn't done whatever you did to me. Whatever issues I have with my father is my business not yours. So I suggest we work out our issues here and now!" he yelled bouncing him up and down before he commenced with his attack.

Not to far away it was a full out battle between Neo Supergirl and Supergirl. Both girls seemed equally dedicated to their father's will and were using all there powers on one another, but Neo Supergirl seemed just as strong as her father. "You are just delaying the inevitable. Your resistance is futile. I will defeat you and once I have destroyed you I will take great pleasure in killing your father. He is so weak and kind hearted. It makes me want to puke."

"I don't understand you at all. How can you possibly be me? You seem to take great joy out of using your powers to harm people. You seem to care a lot more about your Kryptonian half then you're human. Have you no conscience at all? What makes you hate your human side and have such awesome power?" Supergirl demanded as they continued to struggle.

"I don't expect you to understand that all. Its true my mother was human and my father did love her but she didn't follow the program. She tried to corrupt me and take me away from my father. She died when I was six. I watched her execution vowing never to be as defenseless and worthless as she was. My human half has been made dormant over the years as my other half was optimize to its fullest potential. But then again you're a little freaking half-breed. You don't fit in with either humans or Kyrptonians. You will never belong and you can't honor both sides can you? That's your greatest fear after all. Am I right?" Neo Supergirl let on.

Supergirl went into a superspin getting the weight off her back. She then zipped around and hit her foe from all angles several times with in a mere three seconds. "You got a lot to learn about me. Rule number one. Never call me a half breed!"

The two Martians had stopped physically fighting and now were using their telepathic powers on one another. This was very dangerous seeing as how they could make the other one inflict real damage if they wanted to. Also why they were linked like this they had equal access to their each other's mind and the Neo one was taking full advantage to mess with the Unlimited head. "_What is it that I sense from you that you keep hidden from the rest of the world? I know that you fear isolation and that no one will ever support you in your plans, but that's not what keeps you up at night. Its something far more personal, something that's been looming over your head for years and recently has taken on a whole new meaning. Yes I think I've extracted it. Its your destiny isn't? Your worst fear is that you'll never bring back your beloved Mars and its people from extinction. You fear that all the preparations and training has been for nothing. Not to mention that Shania isn't part of the plan even though you want her to be. Well don't worry about a thing. Soon the responsibility will be off your shoulders seeing as how you're going to be deceased soon!" _

_"I will resist you with everything I have! I will not let you win this battle of the minds. You're worse then the invaders who destroyed our ancestral home. I will not let my fears overwhelm me. I will control them and you will not use them against me. I fear you have underestimated me." _

Flashboy was pouring his heart out trying to use every trick he knew to keep up with his double. He had tried several times unsuccessfully to manipulate the speed force to his advantage, but every time he seemed to succeed his counterpart was one step ahead and attacking with a stronger attack. "What's the matter? Running out of steam? Is the son of the fastest man alive losing his touch? Face it kid you may be able to control your metabolism for extended periods of super speed, but I'm invincible. You're not worth getting rid of and you want to know why? You're just like your old man. You can't accomplish anything at all. That's what your really afraid of isn't it? That you'll end up just like him working as a janitor and barely passing collage. I mean how an idiot like that hooked up with your mother is beyond me. I guess that makes you the world biggest joke or mistake!" Neo Flashboy gloated his ruby red eyes boring into Flashboy.

"Shut up about my folks! You don't have a clue what you're talking about seeing as how you're a clone! I'm going make you regret crossing my path even if I have to burn myself out chasing you. Now hold still long enough for me to strangle you!" Flashboy growled sprinting after his antagonist.

In the air Hawklady was already under mental attack. Her mind was racing and she was having difficulty hovering in the air. It seemed no matter where she turned she came face to face with a ghost. "What is this? What are you doing to me?" she cried out as she tried to get away from them.

"Its so simple really. You're experiencing your worst nightmare only ten times stronger then normal. Every little doubt and fear you've hidden away I can see quite plainly. Your parents and half brother are great warriors. They enforce the laws and protect people. But look at you. You can't even conscienceless control the greatest force known to our people, you want to be a doctor, and you have to bring peace to a planet that doesn't want peace. Face it little girl your to much of a pacifist to win a fight!" Neo Hawklady laughed

Whirling around her bo staff while she got rid of the images in front of her and flew right up to her face and whacked her on the head. Neo Hawklady faltered in the air but quickly righted herself. "You think your stupid little tricks will beat me? Think again!"

Water was splashing everywhere as the two Atlantians sent tidal wave after tidal wave at one another. Neither seemed ready to back down. "I can sense that your tired and that I disappoint you. But isn't the truth that you're disappointed in yourself? After all I'm you, the real you. The one that you long to be. The perfect little princess who does what she's supposed to do and when people don't listen I make them do what I want. That's what your fear is."

Aquagirl let loose a barrage of sonic blast. She kept firing till Neo Aquagirl was on her back. "I don't know what your up to or how your making my friends and I view our worst fears, but I won't stand for it." She said between breaths.

What was going on in the chamber below was displeasing the Justice Lords. Although they were still winning and the Justice League Unlimited was using up the last of their reserves, it was their ability to resist the nightmares that was bothering them. "This has gone on far enough. Its time to end this little game. Neo Justice Lords finish your fights and take care of them now!" Justice Lord Superman ordered.

"With pleasure. You heard the boss team. Its time to finish this." Neo Batman ordered. Each of the Neo Justice Lords jumped back and formed a circle in the center of the room each staring at their counterparts. Their eyes started to glow a more intense crimson red and suddenly the Justice League started collapsing to the ground. It was as if their very life force was being stolen from them. Soon they were too weak to fight and they were dragged to the center of the room and the Neo Justice Lords formed a perimeter around them.

"We have to get up and fight. They can't win. The stakes are to high!" Batman whispered struggling to sit up but ultimately failing.

"This can't be how it ends." Batgirl said weakly as she gazed around her staring at what was going to be the cause of her death.

"Face it goody goodies. You lost this battle. What they say isn't true. Good doesn't always conquer evil." Neo Batgirl laughed harshly.

"Your parent's have a front row view of your demise. Don't worry they won't have long to grieve seeing as how they'll be dead in a matter of minutes." Neo Wonder Girl said.

"Remember to take their crystals first before destroying them. They contain the power we need to rule the world." Neo Supergirl said. The others nodded their heads and reached out for the crystal necklaces. There was nothing to stop them from taking them. But the moment they placed a hand on them they started shrieking in pain. The crystal necklaces were electrocuting them!

They let go and jumped back. They glared angrily at them and fired an attack but the crystals shined a bright light blocking them from the League. Suddenly they Justice League Unlimited heard Star's voice in their heads. "Even in your darkest hour there is a ray of hope."

"You can't take our crystals because you're evil and because we still live there going to protect us. There shining light is our ray of hope." Mystic Robin said getting to her feet.

"Now we understand. The crystals are the symbols of our pure hearts. There powers aid us in our mission, a mission you can't stop because of what it is." Wonder Girl said.

"We may argue and yell at our parents. And you may be able to make us view our worst nightmares with those eyes of yours, but that won't stop us. Nothing will stop us because it's our destiny to save the world." Green Lantern J. said.

"The crystals will revive us and bring us back to full strength." Supergirl added as they all glowed gold. They were instantly healed and refreshed.

"Star also said two other important things. Friendship is an important gift and that we shouldn't forget that." Martian Boyhunter declared.

"You may be the supreme fighting team, a perfect unit, but I doubt your friends. That's your undoing." Flashboy.

"Not to mention love is a pretty important force to. You know nothing but hatred which means you can't care." Hawklady stated.

"The love we feel for one another and our parents is more then enough to defeat you and the Lords. So lets say we play one more round?" Aquagirl suggested.

"Justice League Unlimited Go!" they all shouted. Each jumped at their counterpart so quickly it caught them off guard and they weren't prepared for the swift attack to follow.

Aquagirl pushed Neo Aquagirl into the water. She dove in after her and let loose the loudest sonic burst she ever had sending the evil one spinning underwater. She then used her telepathy to have all the dolphins drag her across the floor of the pool before using their tails to hit her onto dry land. She stood up clearly shaken. "Where are you? Come on out from hiding this very instant!" Neo Aquagirl said. She tried to use her empathic powers to locate her but no luck.

Suddenly the water exploded behind her and deposited Aquagirl who was smiling calmly. "You are so filled with hate and anger that your own powers betray you. Mine on the other hand never will. Tsunami attack!" She shouted her crystal doubling her powers. Neo Aquagirl could only watch in horror as the spiral column of water at her. It pounded on top of her and when the water cleared she was passed out. "I win. Now I better go help Hawklady stay put you forgery." She told her defeated foe.

Hawklady was once more flying at breakneck speeds through the hoops in the air. The only difference was she was the chaser and the chased was the evil version. They had just cleared the last hoop when she hit in the back between the wings with her electrified bo staff causing her to shriek in pain. "Maybe next time you shouldn't wear metal that conducts!"

The evil one reversed her position and glared hatefully at her. "I'm going to incinerate you!" she threatened her. She started to glow dark red getting ready to use her control over the Firebird force when a spiral of water hit her in the side. She sputtered and stopped glowing. Looking down she saw Aquagirl getting ready with another attack. "YOU! I'm going to rip you to shreds!"

"Hey leave my friend alone its me you want! I was raised to believe that peace was the way to go, but you have tested those limits. Now I have to make sure your not going to cause harm to someone else!" Hawklady said as she started glowing orange all over her. Soon a large a bird of made out of fire surrounded her. She focused the power and sent it after the evil one. It encased her stripping of the ability to control the Firebird Force. The girl fell towards the ground where Aquagirl caught her and lowered her to the ground. Hawklady landed next to her. "That was easy. Now lets help our friends."

Flashboy was running circles around Neo Flashboy who was getting angry. "Stand still so I can kill you!" He yelled. "You're not going to destroy me. You can't even catch me. Come on I dare you to come get me." Flashboy said standing still. So full of anger and rage the evil Flashboy sped towards him when suddenly he lost his momentum and fell flat on his face unable to move. What had happened? "You seem to have forgotten an object in motion tends to stay in motion until it hits another object. I just used the speed force to cancel your speed causing your momentum to plunge to zero. Now sleep tight I have some friends I need to help."

Martian Boyhunter yawned lazily as his rival tried to land a blow on him, but nothing connected because he was phased. He smiled at him before shifting into a huge monstrous beast. He attacked him using that form to weaken him just as Flashboy sent a massive whirlwind at him as well. "Use the crystal's power!" He suggested to his friend.

"Thanks I was going to. I never have been able to enter people's minds the same way my father has. Now I think is a perfect time to do that." Martian Boyhunter informed his counterpart as his eyes glowed deep orange. Five minutes later he was finished and his opponent was defeated. "That was so much fun!"

Supergirl and Green Lantern J. were doubling up on their doubles. Both of them were using their crystals to teleport all over the place confusing the heck out them. They couldn't believe what was going on. "Ready GLJ?" Supergirl called out once they were behind them. "Ready! On the count of three. One two three!" He shouted both of them hitting the other's double from behind with their beams defeating them. Hi fiving each other they landed so they could secure them.

Wonder Girl was using every ounce of her training to stay one step ahead of Neo Wonder Girl. "Time for a little unorthodox method of training. As Mother always said use the resources at hand!" she said whipping off her tiara and throwing it at her. It hit her in the back of the head. She started to turn to attack but then it hit her again in the middle of her face causing her to black out. "Don't get up on my account." She giggled retrieving the precious tiara.

Mystic Robin was using the most advance form of magic she could think off. She had duplicated her form four times forcing Neo Mystic Robin to chase after clones. "You can't keep this up forever you realize!" she shouted.

"I don't have to. You're right where I want you. Mystic forces come to my aid and help me defeat thy foe!" She chanted. Her hands took on a deep purple glow and suddenly both of them shot out a force that was that literally knocked Neo Mystic Robin off her feet. "Guess I'm the better sorceress."

The Bat Twins were working together. Both of them performing the same moves side by side. They never gave their opponents the chance to recover. Batman grabbed Batgirl by the arm and whirled her around knocking out Neo Batgirl. He then vaulted over his sister and landed a defeating blow to his own copy's face. "That's for killing the old man!" He yelled them.

Up in the view room the Lords where stunned by the turn of events. How could their specially developed unit of warriors fail like this? According to their data it wasn't possible. Suddenly they looked down at the floor where their kids were lying in a heap in the center of the room. The Justice League Unlimited was holding hands in a circle focusing their powers together. A huge ball of power was forming between them as their crystals glowed. Without hesitating for a second they hurled it at the viewing room destroying it and sending the Lords all over the place.

"Now that's taken care off lets finish what we came to do." Batman suggested as they raced across the room, which had now, return too normal. Using their crystals as laser beams they blasted open the door and undid the shackles holding their parents. "Easy now. Take it easy. You're going to be okay." Batgirl said gently.

"Were glad to see your okay. I can't believe the kind of power you wield." Superman said as they started to walk out of the room towards the exit.

"We can talk more later Dad. Right now we have to get out of here before those Lords and their kids get back on their feet." Supergirl told him. Suddenly a burst of black energy hit them all. They fell to their knees and glanced up where the Neo Justice Lords and the Justice Lords were looking at them with anger in their eyes. Around their necks were black crystal necklaces. They were representatives of evil and protected by Nova!

"You have caused us much pain and grief. You couldn't just die and leave us in peace to complete our plans. So now were going to destroy your reality so you can't savor your victory! Combine your powers together now." Justice Lord Superman said darkly. The Justice Lords and their children crystals started glowing black and the entire room began to shake. Suddenly the crystals powers of the kids seem to summon a being that hovered in the air. It was a being of pure black light with flashes of white with long hair and a flowing dress. Her body shone brightly and then she reappeared as a teenage girl with long black hair and blue eyes. She was wearing red halter-top, black jeans with red patches, and red platform shoes with the same jewelry as Star. Her aura wasn't that of serenity, but of power and death. "My name is Nova, the Spirit of Injustice, Entity of Evil, and Representive of Death. I am here to stop the destruction of reality, but also to ensure my team wins this game."

"Not if we can help it! Team I think this is the perfect time to call on Star for help. I mean we are talking about the fabric of time and space. Lets combine our powers now." Batman ordered his team. Following his lead Star soon hovered in the air smiling. "Congratulations on your accomplishments so far. But now its time for Nova and I to step into the game. I will require you and your parents powers to help fight. Just hold your crystals and transfer your powers to me. Now that enough."

"Sister dear it's good to see you. It's been a long and difficult game. Now the queens have taken their place on the playing field. I may be younger by a minute, but this time I win. Justice Lords aid me now." Nova commanded. Black tendrils of light flowed from their crystals into her and she used her Entity powers to send a nova blast at her.

The good energy from the crystals aided Star as she used her own starburst to counter her sister's attack. Star and Nova flew around one another attacking each other again neither sister losing ground. Suddenly the Star glowed even brighter as her team sent her more power. Her starburst knocked her sister flat. "Had enough yet? Shall we end this game or do I have to hurt you for real?" Star demanded.

"No you don't. You have won sister as you were meant to. I will not fight you anymore." Nova said standing up. The Justice Lords began yelling at her and with a blink of her eyes she sent them and their kids back to their own reality. "I shall deal with them later. Rest assured they will get what they deserve. I don't like losing normally, but I can see that you deserve to win this reality. After all your vision was the correct one. You were right Star. They did exceed my expectations. I never thought they get through round one in the tests, but they won everything. I see you at home." Nova said before disappearing.

"Tests? What was she talking about? Star would you please explain what's going on?" Mystic Robin asked.

"Yes please inform us on what is going on here." Wonder Women asked.

There was no sound, no waving of the hands. They were just instantly aboard the Watchtower with the Time Gate up and running. The League was back to one hundred percent health. Everyone turned to stare at her. "Remember how I told you that about your destines? Well I didn't mention that Nova had also had a vision where her team ruled. When two visions conflict each other the people involved must be tested and then fight one another to discover the real vision. Nova had already tested her team so now it was my turn, but because of the precautions I had taken in the future to give you a normal person's perspective I had to test you in the past. So I used the power of your crystals to bring you to the past and thus began the testing. You past all your tests and you exceed not only your expectations, but mine as well." Star said happily.

"What were the tests? Star your test are usually quite obvious at least your past ones. Whatever test you did must have been subtle." Flash observed.

"Correct. They were intended to be that way so they wouldn't realize they were being tested. The first test was when you all met for the first time. Although you fought you discovered your teammates abilities and that you yourself could grow. But the most important part of the test was when you put your faith and trust into one another you learned when not to fight and when to ask for help. That was your first test."

"Your next test was here on the Watchtower. It wasn't really a test more like an observation to see if you knew when it was best to keep secrets such as Max and Marina hidden. That gave you an edge later on because the Justice Lords weren't sure they were coming. But your real test was seeing you work together and learning to be friends. Over the course of six days you created a bond of friendship that was true and unbreakable. But one of your most important tests was when you confronted your parents about the issues you had with them. By admitting how you were feeling and discussing the problem you showed me that you were willing to give them a second chance and your crystals were evolved to respond to you."

Being able to use the crystals was the next test. You demonstrated that you could handle the power and that you were wise enough not to mess with it. By summoning me and accepting your destiny you should a great deal of maturity and responsibility. But the most vital test came when you came together as a team to rescue your parents and never once gave up on yourselves or faltered in your faith. By believing in yourselves you have proven my vision was the correct one and that its time for you to restore the balance in the future. It is time for you to go home." Star said activating the Time Gate with a thought.

"What about the time stream? Hasn't it been contaminated by us being here? I mean the Justice League knows about us now and that changes everything." Max insisted.

"Don't worry I'll take care of it. After you say your good byes and leave I will erase their memories of what happened and alter the events of the last week. It is to soon for them to know the truth. Max, you and Marina will return to your bodies and awaken from a dream like state. You will believe that all you've experienced was a dream, but once you are reunited with the Justice League Unlimited your memories will return. Don't be so glum not even I can truly erase the feelings and memories of a being. A small part of their mind will recall this adventure. Now please hurry and say your good byes." Star instructed.

"Well it's been nice working with you. I had a great time and I can't wait till I got real control over these magic powers." Max said waving good-bye. She strolled up next to the gate and waited for her friends. "Same goes for me. I promise I won't forget this." Marina said joining her.

Shania hugged her mother tightly who folded her wings around her. "Take care of yourself. I know you have awesome power and I want you to be careful with it. Promise me that you'll become the best doctor ever." Hawkgirl whispered.

"I promise Mother. You can be sure of that. Just remember sometimes you have to listen to your heart and ignore duty. I love you." Shania said softly before joining her friends.

Flash had his arm around Gordon and was giving him some advice. "Remember just because your fast doesn't make you better then the rest. Do your best and that will be good enough."

"Thanks Dad. Follow your own advice it will take you places. Bye." Gordon said before sprinting away.

"I hope that I can make up for the problems I have caused you in the future J'osse. You are a very sensitive boy who needs attention." J'onn said solemnly.

"Don't worry you already have. Take care of yourself. Remember I love you." J'osse replied before joining his friends.

Father and daughter were locked in an embrace that seemed it would never end. "I'm so glad that you're okay Kara. I hope you know that I always will love you and I trust you completely." Superman told her.

"I know Dad. I know. My only regret was I didn't get to see Mom while I was here. But saving you made up for that. You're not as bad as that other Superman. I got to go home now. Bye." Kara told him.

Lucas was shaking his Dad's hand firmly. Green Lantern was actually smiling at him proudly. "I'm impressed by the way you handle yourself. There are something's only your own imagination can come up with. I hate to see it stifled for any reason."

"No worries about that. Mom will take care of it. Don't hurt yourself to badly in the future. See you later." Lucas said evenly.

Athena had just finished kissing her mother good-bye. "Now I know how you felt when I left the island. It strange having to say good bye when I'll see you again so soon."

"I know, but your more then capable of taking care of yourself. I'm proud to have such a wonderful daughter. Now go to your friends and if you must date Gordon make sure he doesn't do anything that I wouldn't approve of." Wonder Women told her.

That left Terry and Terra with Batman. They stared at each other for the longest time. "I'm not that good at say good bye. But seeing as how you risked your lives for me I guess you deserve my thanks. Tell me is what they said true? Am I your biological father?" Batman asked

"Yes it is. That changes some things, but not everything. Good-bye Bruce. We love you." Terra said kissing him. Terry just held out his hand and shook it. "When we get back something's are definitely going to change." He joined the others on the platform. Before they stepped through the portal Star gave him a small box and instructed him to give it Bruce. Then they stepped through the gate and where whisked back home.

With a brilliant flash of blue light Terry and Terra found themselves back in the alley. "Were back. Bruce come in. Can you hear us?" Terry said urgently pressing his comlink.

"Terry! Thank God. I've been trying to reestablish contact for the last ten minutes! Report back to the Batcave ASAP." Bruce ordered.

Ten minutes? They had been gone for a week and only ten minutes had passed? That was time travel for you. When they arrived back at the Batcave they surprised Bruce when both of them hugged him tightly. Normally only Terra did that. "What's this all about? What's gotten into you two?"

"You know what's gotten into us Bruce. You knew what would happen if we touched that crystal. Star has explained everything. Including the circumstances of our birth." Terra told him.

"We have a lot to talk about Father. But right now Star wanted you to have this. Open it while we go contact our friends. Plans are to be made." Terry said handing him the box and hurrying to the council.

Bruce was stunned, but did open the box. A bunch of sparkles surrounded him and suddenly he was young again just like the other parents of the other members! He read the note in the box and handed the dog treat that was inside to Ace to eat. The note read: Dear Bruce. I am giving back to you what was lost. Don't waste this opportunity. Open your heart to Terry and Terra. They are your children and you deserve a chance to get to know them the same, as they need to know you. You will also be a protector now its time to protect the next generation. Sincerely Star. P.S. The dog treat will give Ace a few more years as well. Smiling humbly Bruce joined his son and daughter.

The next day they all transported aboard the Watchtower to retrofit it for the Leagues new headquarters. And for the first time in twenty years all the old League members could be with each other and talk. Rex even came to help and got to meet with his half brother for the first time.

After the Watchtower was finished the kids took their places in the conference room. Two seats stayed empty for Max and Marina. "Attention people I have an announcement to make. Working together we saved our reality and now we embark on a new stage of our life. It won't be easy but together we can do it. We just need a leader any suggestions?" Terry asked.

"Do you have to ask? Terry we want you to lead us like you did in the past. We can go over our positions later. Right now you're in charge." Kara said as the others nodded in agreement. Smiling he nodded his head accepting the position and the meeting continued.


	8. Terrisom

It took a week for them to finish all the repairs to the Watchtower. During that time they also assigned themselves positions. Terra was second in command, Max when she arrived would be computer programmer, Athena was strategic and in charge of their training, Lucas was an engineer, Kara was in charge of the library and media relations, J'osse was a science officer, Gordon piloted the Javelin 10, Shania was a doctor, and when Marina arrived she would be a councilor. They still were trying to work out some things like how to be the Justice League while attending school and also there was the matter of introducing themselves to the public.

They were on the observation deck storing some containers in a cargo bay. "We still have to come up with a way to show the world who we are and what we represent. The trick is not to make it look like were planning to take over the world. We don't want a repeat of Cadmus." Kara said while depositing two ton containers in the bay.

"That's true, but how long do we have to wait to be reunite with Marina and Max? I mean Star said it wouldn't be long and they would be there when we made our appearance." Gordon said handing everyone some water.

"I think were overlooking a key element in all this. In order to be an efficient League we need someone to run this station for us. We can't do it by ourselves nor can we expect J'osse parents to run it by themselves. Also the scheduling we worked out will only work if we have adults to take over while were in school or something. Any suggestions?" Terra asked

"We could reopen the Embassy on Earth. Have laws established saying when we can help and such. Associate members could work from there with two liaisons running the place. I think Rex would be a great choice for a liaison for the League. If only we could come up with someone to represent the human governments." Shania mused.

"Those are all great suggestions and I'm sure will get everything up and running. Right now we need to run one last systems check to make sure everything working properly. If it is I think I'll bring Max up to program it all. Don't give me that look Lucas. Max might become Mystic Robin more quickly if she's exposed to this. Till then let her live her normal safe life." Terry said.

"Don't forget we have to finish running diagnostics on the Javelin 10. We don't know if all of her systems are running properly and I hate to find out that the artificial gravity or the replicators failed because we didn't do a proper systems check." Lucas said to them.

"Okay then what are we waiting for?" Athena said happily. Suddenly red alert sirens were blazing. "Well at least we know the emergency alert system works. I told you my security system was flawless."

"Lets see what the emergency is shall we?" J'osse suggested flying up to Ops. This was the center hub of the station that controlled and monitors everything going on down on Earth while also keeping track of outer space. Hopefully soon they have a crew running things so they wouldn't have to do everything by themselves. J'osse pressed some keys and brought up a news bulletin.

"This is the scene just moments ago when a rouge terriost group stormed the UN building and took several important governmental officials and workers hostage. The police, army, and various of government groups have been unable to mount any sort of rescue mission because of the high risk factor. Negotiators have been brought in as well as snipers but it doesn't look good. The terrorists have clearly thought out this attack and are keeping out of weapons range and are refusing to name their terms. One can only hope that things will end without bloodshed." The news castor said.

Terry turned to his team with a grim look on his face. "This isn't the type of situation I would like us to get involved in. Normally I say we let the government handle it. But right now it looks like they're in over their heads. If we work together and trust in the power of our crystals I'm sure the eight of us can help out."

"Spoken like a true leader." A voice said behind them. They whipped around surprised to see Star standing there. She wasn't empty handed. In her hands were two orbs. One blue the other aqua. "But I think your going to need ten people to accomplish this rescue mission. While Max and Marina may not be able to help you physically there's no reason the world shouldn't know about them now. These orbs contain concentrated amounts of their powers. Use them to help you in your mission then afterwards at the press conference, which is sure to follow, say that they had to return to the Watchtower. All of your team should be there to help." She said simply. Extending her hands forward the orbs floated over to Terra who grabbed them.

"Thank you. Its great to know that you support our actions." She said simply.

"No trouble at all. I wish you success on your mission. Remember to ask for help when you need it and work together as a team. No one can accomplish this mission alone. The lives of the free world are in your hands. Now go and save the world." Star encouraged them. Nodding their heads they went over to the transporter and beamed down to the planet. As they disappeared in a beam of blue light Star whispered. "Good luck my children. Be safe and secure."

They rematerlized on the roof of a building across from the UN building. Gazing down below they could see that the streets were swarming with cops and other law enforcements. Spectators had also gathered to see the outcome of the event. "I've scanned the building. I don't like what I see. There are at least one hundred terriost spread throughout the building and their armed to the teeth with automatic weapons and I can see explosives being rigged. They're pretty clever. They've made sure to position their people in places were they can shoot the cops but not get shot themselves. Snipers are definitely not going to work and tensions are mounting. The hostages are all safe, but they're not going to stay that way for long. If we don't act fast there's going to be a bloodbath." Kara reported.

"How many guarding the hostages?" Athena asked. She was trying to come up with a strategy that would allow them to get in quick and avoid getting seriously injured or dead.

"Fifteen. I can't say for certain, but I think there leader is with them. He has a scar running down the right side of his face. He's seems anxious. I can't make out what he's saying. The room is soundproof." Kara told her.

The aqua orb glowed for a second then spoke in Marina's voice. After all she was an empath and need to speak about what she felt. "The guys are really anxious. Their leader is on the edge. There is no way to negotiate with these people. There ready to kill if they don't get what they want."

"Hmm, what we need is a way to protect the law enforcement from the terrorist on the lower levels and make sure those bombs don't go off. I say two people should go help out around the perimeter while two of us take out all the weapons. We need at least four people to safely rescue the hostages. The other two can distract the terrorists and capture them. If we time this just right we can do it without them alerting one another that anything's wrong." Athena explained.

"Won't be easy. We need both speed and prescion to take out all the weapons. Not to mention the know how to disarm the bombs. I can take care of the bombs. Having a Dad's whose ex Marine comes in handy. While I'm doing that someone has to disarm the rest of the guys and secure the floors for the S.W.A.T. teams to move in." Lucas said matter of fact.

"Count me in. I'll make sure that I get everyone and I'll make sure that all the floors are secure. Don't worry I can outrun any laser beam." Gordon assured them.

"Well while you two are trying to subdue the threat you got to realize their going to put up a huge fight. Innocent people can get hurt in the crossfire. So try to end it as quickly as possible. We need two members covering that area. Star said those orbs are the concentrated power of Max and Marina. What does that mean exactly? Are they like the astral balls we encountered in the past?" Terry asked

"Not exactly Terry. While we aren't the souls of the person we do have all their powers and a bit of personality. All people will see of us is a hazy outline. Don't worry will cover it." Max explained.

"Terry, it seems that since I have medical training and have a way to get all the hostages out safely I should be in charge of the rescue part of the mission. I promise you I won't let anyone get hurt." Shania said looking him straight in the eye. She was very determined to prove herself a capable warrior.

"Terry, perhaps it would be best. Athena can help take over for her if something goes wrong. Not to mention with Kara and J'osse, two of our most powerful members running backup there's little doubt they won't succeed with safely rescuing all of the hostages and getting them out before anyone spills blood. Meanwhile you and I can use Camo Mode and sneak amongst the terrorist taking them out one by one." Terra confidently told him.

"Okay sounds like a plan. Lets run through it the Javelin's computer's to see the best place to position ourselves and then will move on my mark. Okay here's the layout memorize it. Everyone stay in communications at all times, backup your partner, and please don't do anything stupid or rash that could end up with you dead. No sense in putting an end to our League carriers before there even started. Now get into position and don't make a move until I give the signal." Terry ordered. Touching his crystal his clothes transformed from his civilian to his Batman suit instantly. "You know I really like this ability to change. Comes in quite handy."

Ten minutes later everyone was in position. They waited to see the next move. The police were attempting negotiate, but it wasn't working. They could here helicopters coming and the FBI, CIA, and other government law enforcements were getting ready to attack. "Were two seconds away from a war zone. We got to do something." Supergirl insisted.

"Not yet. We can't make it seem like we throw our weight around taking charge of a situation without giving them a chance to solve their own problems. Otherwise it will be the League vs. Cadmus all over again." Wonder Girl reminded her.

Suddenly all hell broke loose! Lasers, grenades, missiles were shooting all over the place. Explosions were happening all over the place. The police forces were pushed back while the terrorists were rearming themselves and were getting ready to kill their hostages and escape. "Time to move in. I hope you two power orbs know what your doing. Your on go do your stuff!" Batman whispered shoving the orbs in front of the crowd.

The second barrage had already begun. Several people were already down and the entire street was littered with overturn cars, ripped up streets, and overflowing water pipes. Missiles were heading directly towards the center of the crowd when a huge glittering purple dome appeared over the civilian crowd protecting them from harms way. Two huge streams of water shot from the pipes stopping the rest of the missiles. The police and crowd stared at the hazy outline of two teenage girls in costume. You couldn't really get a good look at them.

Meanwhile inside of the building the terrorist were staring dumbfounded at the dome and water streams. "What the heck is going on?" one of them demanded angrily

"I have no clue. I can't get a good luck. But it looks like two kids have stopped our attack for the moment." A second one said in astonishment.

"No way. Keep up the assault. Were going to show them no one messes with us and comes out alive. Keep targeting the police and the crowd. Prepare to fire aerial weapons when the copters get in range." The third one ordered

Suddenly an unexpected wind came rushing passing them. They spun around and fell flat on their face. When they looked up they saw there was a kid in red and gold uniform standing in front of them tapping his foot. "You guys are beyond bad. Endangering innocent lives for some stupid political reason is beyond insane. I'm afraid I'm going to have to take away your toys and put you in time out." Flashboy said all smart alecky.

"Get him! Get that snot nosed punk." The first guy snarled lunging at Flashboy who merely sidestepped him. The other two guys jumped at him but he twirled around through them sending them crashing into the walls. In mere nano seconds he had them all in shackles and gagged and their weapons out of commission. He then stuffed them in a utility closet locking the door behind him. "This is Flashboy reporting in. I've secured the first floor and making my way up. Anyone copy?"

"I copy you Flashboy. Sorry if I sound a little distracted I'm trying to deal with the guard assigned to watch the bombs. He's a little tied up at the moment. I'm proceeding with the disarming, but you better pick up the pace incase I can't get these things to shut down." Green Lantern J. told him.

The truth was things were pretty crazy in his location right now. He was using his crystal's power to incase himself in a protective force field while he busied himself disarming the bombs. At the same time tendrils of lights were busy trapping the terrorist, aiding him in the disarment, and lastly a huge magnet was magnetizing all the weapons. After the tenth guy tried to contact his buddies upstairs while decapitating him he glared at them. "Well really that is quite enough! Jeez give a kid a break this is not as easy as it looks. If you morons don't back off I'm likely to blow us to Kingdom Come!" Green Lantern said angrily as he sent out a pulse out making everyone stuck to the floor. "This is Green Lantern J. down here. Could you guys pick up the pace a little? It's getting hot down here."

"Your not the only one dealing with difficulties Green Lantern J. Things outside aren't looking that great. People are shooting all over the place, people are hurt, and I don't even want to mention how bad the damage is. Aquagirl and I will attempt to keep things under control, but you got to hurry." Mystic Robin told him. The power orb that was her turned off its link and flew towards an overturned car. She could here people trapped beneath it. "_Desolify!"_ She chanted. The car was surrounded by a bunch of green sparks and then it became unphased. She quickly pulled out the survivors. "Don't worry you'll be okay."

Meanwhile inside the building things were getting a little more organized. Flashboy was almost on the top floor and had taken out almost everyone. Green Lantern J. was almost finished disarming the bombs. Now it was time to rescue the hostages. Batman and Batgirl crawled through the air vents careful not to make to much noise. "Were almost in position. Will be ready to make our move in about three minutes. Supergirl what's the condition of the hostages? Are they all in that room and uninjured?" Batman whispered as he turned a corner in the ventilation. He could see his sister in front of him making her way.

"Critical. So far they're all here and none of them had been hurt, but that could change within the next few minutes. These guys aren't pleased by the lack of information from below nor do they want to be captured alive. They'll take everyone down with them first. I suggested that you get their attention fast so we can move in and save these people." Supergirl told him tersely.

"Batman I can here them. The leader Arnaz, he's getting ready to execute people. The rest of them are trying to convince him not to do it. That it would be a bad idea, but this guy doesn't seem the type to do to listen to people. I say its show time. Ready?" Batgirl asked him nervously. He nodded his head turning on his Camo Mode. Removing the vent they dropped down into the room silently and invisible. They started to make their way across the room.

"Arnaz, we can't kill a hostage, at least not yet. That wasn't part of the plan. We can use them to help us escape from here. If we kill them any of them you can forget getting out of here with our own lives." One of the men said cautiously.

"Don't presume to tell me how to handle my affairs. We knew what we were getting into when we decided to take over this place. Our demands will be met and they will listen to us. If that means harming someone then so be it. George report. What's the situation like downstairs? Have you been able to reestablish contact with our men on the lower levels?" Arnaz demanded angrily. He was pacing back and forth like a cage animal.

"I've been unable to reinstate contact between us. Either our communicators are jammed or something else is going on. I can't say for sure which is happening." George replied.

"Doesn't matter were going to kill one of the hostages now. See if you can contact the law enforcements. Let them see what happens when they mess with us." Arnaz said storming over and yanking one of the hostages, a pretty secretary, to her feet. He shoved her into the wall and aimed. "Any last words?" He asked coldly.

Suddenly someone pushed him backwards and he stumbled backwards where he stumbled over something falling flat on his back. Before he could get up he was pinned to the ground by something. The rest of his men came over to see what was going on when an invisible force attacked them. They were being hit in all over the place and their weapons destroyed. What was going on?

With the guards distracted no one noticed a Martian rise up through the floor in front of the hostages. He brought a finger to his lips to silence them. "Shuu. I'm the Martian Boyhunter I'm here to rescue you. Everyone remain calm." He said quietly as he started to undo their restraints. He was halfway done when some of the guards returned and saw him. "Hey you stop right there!"

He lashed out with an eleganted arm hitting the guards in the face. He flew at them at top speeds in an attempt to draw their weapons fire away from the hostages. He managed to draw the attention from eight of the men, but five of them were making their way to the hostages. They aimed and fired at point blank range.

The energy beams never hit. A huge orange colored bird appeared in the room using its wings to shield the hostages from the fire. Once the shooting was done the bird disappeared reveling Hawklady, Wonder Girl, and Supergirl. "Spread out and make sure you take them out of the fight completely." Hawklady ordered.

"Will do I'll go assists Martian Boyhunter while you two rescue the hostages. Join you in fifteen. Be careful!" Supergirl shouted as she flew off to help Martian Boyhunter.

Hawklady flew to the ceiling and then dove into the frenzy her bo staff charged. She whirled the weapon around her making sure to hit all their weapons destroying them completely. As she regained altitude once more she turned around and sent a low level fireball at them causing them to panic even more.

That's when Wonder Girl stepped in. She leapt into the panicked crowd and began to knock heads together. She kicked and punched each of them hard before flipping backwards in front of the hostages. They used their backup weapons to fire random shots at the hostages but she deflected them with her bracelets. She then whirled her lasso around looping it around them. "Goddess give me strength." She whispered invoking the power of her Goddess as she pulled tightly on the rope. They all passed out as she tightened her hold on the rope. "Got them. See if you can remove those restraints while I go make sure these guys stay knocked out."

Meanwhile Martian Boyhunter and Supergirl were working hard to take out the eight remaining guards. Martian Boyhunter would phase into the ground only to come up from behind to delivering a crushing blow to his adversaries. Supergirl was firing her heat beam eyes again and again knocking people to the ground. Finally they had taken care of them all and Wonder Girl tossed them some restraints. "Okay there restrained and captured lets get out of here now before something can go wrong." Supergirl said after making one last head count.

They heard a gun cocking and turned to see the Arnaz and George standing there calmly pointing an energy rifle straight at their heads. "No one move. I don't know who you are or how you got in here without me seeing you, but I do know this. You're not getting out of here. At least not alive! You've caused me enough pain to last a lifetime. Fortunately I can remedy that right now." Arnaz said as he set the weapon to wide beam spread.

That's when a Batarang knocked the gun out of his hands and George's. The Bat Twins appeared out of nowhere ready to attack. "The only one not going anywhere is you two. You've lost you idiots. We've captured the rest of your men, disarmed the bombs, and are about to get the hostages out of here. You have no way to stop us." Batman told them.

"Now are you going to come quietly or do we have to do this the hard way?" Batgirl asked. For an answer they drew a grenade ready to throw it. The two Bats leaped on top of them. "Get the hostages out of here now! Will deal with these lunatics!" Batman yelled as he began to wrestle for the grenade. Batgirl tossed down a smoke bomb to aid them in their escape.

Hawklady nodded her head. "Everyone stick close together. Were getting out of here. Were going to have to work together to teleport out of here. Ready on the count of three. One, two, three!" Hawklady shouted. They touched their crystals and concentrated hard. In a flash of blue lights they were gone.

Now it was just the two of them left. Batman tossed Arnaz over his shoulder and shot a bolo around him tying him up completely. Batgirl did her famous flip kick to knock out George. Finally they had completely taken out everyone one. The police stormed the building a little while later, but the situation was under control.

Batman and Batgirl rendeviewed with the rest of the team outside. They were assisting in the clean up and treating the wounded. Most people were watching them with astonishment on their face. The ambassadors who had been at the UN were talking with the police about what was being done to reward the group. The media was also trying to get the story behind them. Batman let out a yawn. This was going to be a long night. But this was important. "Batgirl go help with the clean up effort. I'm going to head off the media and try to arrange a press conference for tomorrow."

Batgirl nodded her head. "Will do. Strange isn't it? Bruce I mean father always shied away from the press, but here you are trying to control it so everyone knows the truth behind things. Things certainly change."

Batman walked over and made the arraignments to talk to the press. He wanted to have the press conference tomorrow where they would promptly receive an award for their efforts as well as be able to explain everything that was going on. He hoped that they would be up to the task.

The next day the Justice League Unlimited sat on a stage inside the UN Building getting ready to be honored for their heroic actions. Their parents were sitting in the crowd hidden. The media was everywhere. Several dignitaries from foreign countries had arrived to offer their thanks. Even the President of the United States had come! The main speaker was up at the podium right now. "Yesterday the free world was on the verge of crisis when a terrorist group seized control of the UN and threatened the life of many governmental officials and workers. It seemed that all would be lost when this team of superheroes, the Justice League Unlimited, appeared out of nowhere and single handly saved the day. Today we honor eight out of the ten members. Sadly two of the members were unable to attend today's events but they will nonetheless receive their awards and be honored here today. May I present the Medal of Valor to the following Batman, Batgirl, Wonder Girl, Green Lantern J., Supergirl, Martian Boyhunter, Flashboy, and Hawklady. For the past year they have demonstrated their desire to help people and insure that justice is served. Please give them a warm hand." The speaker said.

Everyone clapped enthusiastically and cheered widely. Their parents cried tears of joy as they accepted their medals and shook the women's hand. Batman stepped up to the podium and cleared his throat. "Thank you Madam Spokesperson. It is with great honor that we accept this award today. But we have also come here today to make an announcement. I stand here before you today as the leader of the Justice League Unlimited. Now then it has been twenty years since there has been any real hero activity. My team has great respect for the law and in no way do we want to be placed above it or act like we have the power to control things. We want to work with you the people in an effort to make the world a much happier place to live."

"Believe us when we say this isn't going to be like the original League that our parents created all those years ago. We are just teenagers. We can't be expected to solve the whole worlds problems or deal with every crisis that comes are way. We don't yet have the knowledge or experience for that." Batgirl said as she addressed the public.

"That's why we have made some changes. While we will be the main League our parents will be the Advising Council. They will aid us in making important world decisions and other matters. The next thing is that we like the governments of the world to establish guidelines that define our roles so that we may know exactly where, when, and what we can do to help people. We don't want to be accused of overstepping our boundaries." Wonder Girl explained. She smiled thanking her mother silently for all those days training to be a diplomat.

"We are also asking for assistance in maintaing the Watchtower. Right now two of our members had to stay behind to make sure everything is running smoothly. It would be nice to have some help that isn't robotic. There will be an intense training program as well as strict screening, but nothing to drastic. We just want to make sure your qualified and that you won't betray anyone." Green Lantern J. said.

"We are also going asking for anyone who has any training with diplomatic relationships and other skills maintaing government works to report to the Justice League Embassy. We will be reopening it as soon as possible." Supergirl stated.

"We plan to have any adult or young person with superhero training to report there. You will go through an intense course of training to assure us that you're still fit to help out. If you pass then you will become either a reserve or associate member of the League." Martian Boyhunter reported.

"Your position will be determined by your experience, recommendations, and other important factors. This is to ensure that in case of a dire emergency and all ten founding members of the League are in trouble there someone to help. If there are any objections please feel free to discuss them with our liaisons officers." Flashboy said.

"The super being liaison will be Warhawk. He will work from the Embassy handling the task of dealing out assignments and also working with the governments of the world. We are currently looking for someone for the human liaison officer. Rest assure we have someone in mind for the job. We hope to be fully up and running within the next two months." Hawklady explained.

After that they answered several questions asked them by the media. They were short and to the point. Being in the spotlight made them feel a little uneasy. Finally the press conference was over and they were able to return to the Watchtower. They had to make plans for that night.

That night they set their plan in motion. They were hiding amongst some bushes on the edge of a mansion where there were several dozen guards. The person they sought was inside the house. They would have to be careful. These were the kinds of people who would shoot first and ask questions never if even later. The place was shielded so they couldn't teleport inside. They were going to have to go through the front door. "Everyone knows what to do?" Batman asked in a hushed whisper. They nodded their heads slightly in agreement.

Flashboy walked slowly towards the edge of the property. Taking a deep breath he leapt from his hiding place and gave a loud whistle. "Hey boys why not come get me if you're up to the task!" He shouted. He then turned and ran as fast as he could with the guards pursuing him.

That was the rest of the Leagues cue. They all jumped out of their hiding places and raced towards the door. Batman stuck his override key into the door main lock in an attempt to open the door. Meanwhile the rest of the team save for Wonder Girl, who had gone to help Flashboy, covered his back as the remaining guards fired upon them. "Any chance you could speed things up?" demanded Supergirl.

"Give me a break this is delicate work. Just give me a few more minutes okay?" Batman shot back at her. He then turned back to his work concentrating harder then ever. Two minutes later the door swung open. "Were in!"

"Just in time too. Those bozos were about to call for backup." Green Lantern J. informed him. Flashboy zipped into view and Wonder Girl landed on the steps. "You don't have to worry about the rest of the guards. There stuck halfway up a tree right now. So tell us Batman who lives here that is so important that they need all these security measures?" Wonder Girl asked.

"The person who is considered legally dead by the rest of the world. A woman who was in charge of a secret government agency that nearly destroyed the Justice League. The old man's kept tabs on her for years now." Batman replied.

"And after what we learned in the past she seems like the logical person to ask to for to be the human liaison between the Justice League and the governments of the world." Batgirl replied. Taking a deep breath they all walked inside the mansion prepared for anything.

They searched the whole mansion without seeing any signs of the person they seeked. Finally the came to a large room with bookcases, several seats, and a fireplace. There was a women standing with her back to them by a large window. "I have to say you visit wasn't entirely unexpected. I always thought this day would come although I figured you come here when you were much older. I'm sure that you have a lot a questions, but I'll tell you know I may not have all the answers." She told them. She turned around to face them. She was much older then when the original League had last seen her, but not ancient. Her hair still had some black to it and she hadn't lost all her weight. Her face wasn't nearly as wrinkled as her hands. "Its good to meet the sons and daughters of the original League."

"Hello Amanda Waller. It's been a long time since anyone has come calling on you. Bruce told us all about you and the things you've done. Let me say its not all good." Batman told her crossing his arms.

"But we also know we owe you are existence. We know that it was you who started project Batman Beyond which in turn was behind our creation. You didn't create me, but your counterpart in my world did." Batgirl said quietly. The others remained silent. This was something the Bat Twins had to deal with.

"Yes, everything you've said is true. I'm surprised that Bruce would tell you the truth behind your origins. After I told him he was very angry with me. He said what I had done was unethical and inhuman. But that didn't stop him from keeping tabs on you Terry and when you appeared on the scene Terra I investigated you. I discovered the truth and I was astonished to say the least." Amanda told them.

"It wasn't Bruce who told us. It was a third party who wished to remain annomenyses at this time. We know the answer to any question you thought we ask except one." Batman told her.

She inclined her head to the side in surprise. She hadn't expected this. There was a lot about this new League she didn't quite understand yet. Why did only eight members appear when they insisted they had ten? What was with their crystal necklaces, and what did they want with her? "If you didn't come here to discuss the past what did you come here to talk to me about?" She asked curiously.

"We came here in the hopes that you would reconsider taking up you old job as liaison between the League and Earth. You are one of the few people still alive that held the position before. Your experience and expertise would greatly help us. You are considered to be an extreme patriot. Why not use the last years of your life helping us?" Batgirl asked her.

"Surely there are people more qualified for the job. No, now that I think about you wouldn't have gone to all the trouble of locating me and beating my security force if you didn't believe I wasn't essential to your plans. Very well since I have nothing better do to then sit inside my house reading all day I shall take you up on your offer. Call me on my private line to discuss the details. It was nice to meet you all. I hope that everything works out for you." Amanda told them shaking their hands.

"Thank you. So do we. Time to go team. Will see you at the Embassy later. Bye." Batman said. And with that the team turned and strolled out of the room leaving Amanda alone once again to think about what new adventures these kids were in store for.


	9. Epilodge

Mary McGinnis banged on her son's door. "Terry. Time to get up and get ready for school." She said.

"He's already up Mom. I saw him in the kitchen. And before you ask Terra's in the shower. Something strange is going on with those two lately if you ask me." Matt said as he stood next to her.

"Go to the kitchen and get yourself some breakfast will you. I'll check to see if you're telling the truth about your brother and sister. Still you are right about one thing. They have been acting peculiar lately." Mary told her youngest. For the past week her two eldest children had been acting slightly out of character. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but something was off.

When she entered the kitchen she saw Terry had made pancakes for the whole family and was serving them. "Hey Mom. I hope you don't mind, but I got up early so I thought I help you out by making breakfast this morning."

Terra entered the room and took a seat. She looked absolutely stunning that morning her wet hair glistening in the sunlight. "Good morning Mom. Morning Matt how are you this morning?" She asked ruffling his hair.

"Alright what's up with you two? You've been acting very strange this past week? Is something going on at school or work that I should know about? You two haven't done anything irresponsible have you?" Mary demanded sitting down to enjoy her breakfast.

"Relax Mom everything is cool. Were just extra excited today because were doing some important work today after school for Mr. Wayne. He needs us right now after that mysterious illness struck him." Terry explained.

"And so you don't worry your head off everything is fine in our school lives and we couldn't be happier dating Daniel and Dana. We just are being more responsible Mom I hope that's okay. Oh look at the time. We promised to meet with Max before school started to go over some class notes. Bye Mom, bye Matt." Terra said kissing them goodbye before she and Terry rushed out the door.

"Are you getting the feeling they know something we don't know? Oh well I guess I get their pancakes." Matt said as he began to devour his breakfast.

The twins got into the limo that was waiting for them outside their apartment building. Shutting the doors behind them quickly it took off. "Man she's getting mighty suspicious. We can't have been acting that differently lately." Terry said.

"You know mothers. They have instincts for this sort of things. I think Matt has some idea what's going on, but being his annoying ten year old self I doubt he has a clue behind the entire truth. Good morning Bruce I mean father. Man when are we going to get use to calling you that?" Terra asked Bruce who was driving the limo. He was going take them to Max's where the three of them would walk to school together.

"Maybe never. You know you don't have to call me anything other then what you've always called me if it makes you feel more comfortable. I don't want to impose on you." Bruce told them.

"We have to get use to it sooner or later. I mean your secretly adopting us and your helping us make plans to tell our mom what happened. The least we could do is call you father. So I was planning on asking Max to come by the tower tomorrow to program the computers. You think that will help her become Mystic Robin sooner rather then later?" Terry asked quietly.

"I don't know honestly. From what you told me it seems that the protection that surrounds her won't go away until a moment of grave importance. If Max is this Chosen One then we know one thing at least. That Star is watching over her and will allow her to join the fold when the time is right. Still I find it hard to believe that girl is the most magical being ever born. She hardly seems the type doesn't she?" Bruce asked.

"If you had seen her fighting her double you wouldn't believe that. She was incredible. I never in my life have seen someone adjust that quickly to a strange situation. Still we really do need her now that things are underway. Well here's our stop. Will see you tonight at dinner father. Bye." Terra said leaning forward and kissing him good bye before she got out of the limo. The two teens waved good bye as he drove out of sight. "Hi Max. How are you?"

"I feel great guys. Come on we better start walking or were going to be late for school." Max informed them. They started walking towards school and along the way discussed several important issues. "I still can't believe that Bruce Wayne is your biological father. Or that you actually went to the past and fought your doppelgangers and now have formed this new Justice League. It sounds almost to good to be true. I mean I had this dream about a week ago that sounds similar to what you described to me, but its nothing compared to the actual event I bet. I really wish that my dream had happened."

"Be careful what you wish for Max. You might just get it. Yeah its cool that were the new League and all, but this thing with Bruce is taking sometime to adjust to. We've made the name Wayne our middle name and started acting like a family more but were still hesitant. I mean we haven't even explained to our mother yet what's going on. She'll freak when she learns the truth." Terra said as they rounded the corner that lead to the school.

"Understandable. You learned a lot in the past and you're not ready to deal with it. You'll figure it out. So you really want me to come up to your Watchtower and program all of the computers? Well I'm glad that I'm that smart. How about tomorrow then?" Max asked.

"Tomorrow it is then. You know Max I think this is the start of many great things to come. And who knows what the future will bring? You might actually get to join us." Terry said as they entered the school.

Meanwhile in Metropolis Athena was just finishing getting ready for school. She had moved from NYC to Metropolis and was now staying with the Kent's. It had taken her awhile to unpack and settled in, but now was ready for her first day at public school. Grabbing her bag she patted Ulysses on the head. "I got to go to school now. I'll see you when I get back." She told him as she walked out the room to get some breakfast. "I can't thank you enough for letting me live with you guys while I finish my last two years of high school."

"Its no trouble at all. I'm glad that Kara has made a friend, which she can confide in. My only request is that you keep that owl under control." Lois told her as they all sat down to some scrambled eggs and sausages.

"Don't worry Ulysses is a very well mannered bird and knows how to behave in apartments. He won't cause any problems." Athena assured them.

"That's a relief. So I hope you two aren't flying to school. It makes me nervous when you do that. Someone might see you and questions will be asked." Clark said.

"Don't worry Dad. Were driving there in my car. I can't wait to show it to you Athena. It's the latest model. Come on were going to be late if we don't hurry." Kara said excitedly as she yanked her from the table and out the door. A few minutes later they were on their way to Metropolis High.

"I still don't see why you need a car when you can fly." Athena said to her in a confused tone.

"Several reasons really. One I have it just incase I'm to tired to fly, two it makes me feel normal, and three I love driving almost as much as I love flying. Besides you have a limo don't you?" Kara told her.

"Good point. Still I'm not sure I like the idea of public school. I mean I've always attended private and we just finished sending my transcripts here today. Today is my first day in public school. What if I mess up something or I don't fit in?" Athena inquired.

"Relax everything going to be fine. Your going to fit in perfectly with everyone else and don't worry about messing up. Public school and private school are not that different. Not to mention when volleyball season starts your going to dominate the court. Well were here. Time to start our day." Kara said cheerfully as they got out of the car and went inside the school.

In Central City Gordon and Lucas were taking the bus to school. Normally Gordon just ran or got a ride from his dad, but today he wanted to help Lucas out. Lucas had just moved three apartment buildings down from him. It had been decided that it would greatly help team spirit and unity if the team all lived closer together. "So like I told you we have an excellent basketball team and there are lots of other fun places to hang out after school. You would have a lot a time to build things and invent new stuff. I mean my favorite thing about school is the book store where I can buy the weekly puzzles booklets."

"Yeah that does sound like fun and I can't wait to start attending classes here. Its just moving is hard and I miss my best friend Carol Hunter. She was heart broken when I told her I was moving. Still the League is important and I want to improve my game. This is the place." Lucas said sighing unhappily.

"Trust me. Once the coach for basketball sees you in action he's going to be begging you to be on the team. Not to mention with your good grades you could really excel at what ever your choice career is. Well were here. Welcome to Central City High School home of the tornadoes. Lets go get you checked in." Gordon said.

"I'll say this about Central High. It's a lot bigger then my old school. Well I guess its time to jump in and see if I sink or swim in this new envierment. Hurry up you have to show me where to go." Lucas said pushing Gordon forward towards the front doors. The boys laughed and made their way up the stairs that led to a new beginning.

"Don't be so nervous. You're going to be fine. We've got everything worked out. Your cover is perfect and you look fine. No one is going to question you too much and if they do just stick to the cover story got it? J'osse stop pacing like that your making my feathers itch." Shania said as she tried to calm down J'osse who was pacing nervously around her room.

Today was going to be his first day of school and he was in his human disguise he used when he had visited Earth before. His human name was J'ose Jones and he had just moved into the vacant apartment across the hall. In reality the League had purchased the property to be used as a meeting place, but it was a good cover for J'osse.

"I'm sorry but I just can't help it. I'm finally going to be allowed to attend regular school and have friends. To hang out, join clubs, to be myself. You don't know how much this means to me. I just want everything to be perfect. I really don't want to screw this up. This is my one chance to prove that I'm able to interact with humans normally. How do you do it? How do you pretend that you're a normal human all day when you're actually an alien?" J'osse asked as they left the apartment building and headed for the school.

She shrugged her shoulders and ran a hand through her hair. "I guess it's not that hard for me. I've been doing it since I was three when I first started attending school. I mean at home I can be my true self without worrying that someone will see me, but people still harbor hatred for Thanagerian for what they tried to do. That's why my mom, dad, and brother have to hide their wings with bracelets. Me I've always been able to suck my wings in at will. But I hate doing it because it makes me feel like I'm ashamed to be who I am which I'm not. I can't wait for the day when I can show the world who I truly am. There it is. Midway High School. Not much to look at, but it does the trick. Come on we have to get you checked in." Shania told him as she dragged him to the principal's office.

After handing in his papers and getting his schedule and locker number they left the office. "It looks like we share all the same classes. I'm really glad. This will make fitting in much easier. I just have to learn to be not so shy." J'osse said. Shania smiled and kissed him and the two of them walked to their first class together while holding hands.

Deep under the sea in the city of Atlantics Marina was finishing cleaning her treasures. Reef's dolphin friend Trellia had recently brought her a gold-flatted seashell shaped dish from a wreckage. It looked stunning on her shelf next to her other treasures. Reef entered her room. "You ready to go yet? I have some interesting things I want to show you down in the lab."

"I'll be there in a minute Reef. Just give me a second. You know I feel very different today. Like something amazing is going to happen soon. I think it has something to do with that dream I had." Marina told him as the two of them left her room.

"Marina I wish you shut up about that. It was just a silly dream. It's not like it actually happen nor do I think that you would ever actually leave Atlantics for dry land to live with non existing friends." Reef told her gently.

"You never know about these things Reef. Stranger things have happened and I intend to continue pursuing this dream. Who knows it might actually come true." Marina said with a hint of a smile on her face.

Floating above the Earth in her form of light Star smiled down at her ten children. Things were proceeding according to schedule. They had faced a difficult challenged and come out on top. But their toughest challenge still awaited them but she had great confidence that they would succeed at anything they put their minds to. "Until we meet again my children. Be safe, have fun, and remember to always believe in yourselves and one another." She whispered before fading out of existence. A new age had dawned. The age of the Justice League Unlimited.


End file.
